Road to Hokage
by Jojoi
Summary: Minato Namikaze muss in seinem Ninjaleben einige Gefahren und Hindernisse überwinden, um seinen Traum zu verwirklichen, allerdings hätte er niemals gedacht, dass sein größtes und allem Anschein nach unüberwindbares Problem auf dem Namen Kushina Uzumaki hört...
1. Teil 1: Eine besondere Mission

Kushina rannte, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie zu spät war, viel zu spät. Sie rannte, als ginge es um Leben und Tod und in gewisser Weise ging es das auch: Kushina würde sich selbst umbringen, wenn sie diese Mission verpasste.  
Auf ihrem Weg durch Konoha zwängte sie sich durch die Menschenmassen, rempelte den einen oder anderen Bewohner an und rief Entschuldigungen über ihre Schulter, während sie mit dem Kopf voraus schon wieder in den Nächsten hineinrannte. Erbost und verwundert sahen Konohas Bewohner ihr hinterher, gingen dann wieder ihrem alltäglichen Handwerk nach. Es war ein ruhiger, warmer Morgen im Reich des Feuers und der Tag versprach, sonnig zu werden. Gewiss würde der sanfte Wind die wenigen Wolken am Himmel davon wehen und den kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen Raum machen. Doch jetzt standen der jungen Kunoichi schon jetzt die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Warum hatte sie auch ausgerechnet heute verschlafen müssen? Ausgerechnet heute, wenn die wichtigste Mission aller Zeiten auf sie wartete!  
›Gleich geschafft!‹, feuerte sie sich selbst an, als das große Eingangstor des Dorfes in Sicht kam und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Sie hoffte, dass die anderen auf sie warteten, dass sie nicht jemand anderen für die Mission gesucht hatten. Das käme Kushina einem Weltuntergang gleich, denn diese Mission würde sie nach Hause führen. Nach Hause in das Reich der Strudel, wo sie aufgewachsen war, wo ihr Vater und ihre Mutter auf sie warteten, wo sie sich endlich, endlich zuhause fühlen konnte.  
Deswegen war diese Mission so wichtig für Kushina. Und nicht wegen einem gewissen, blonden Ninja, der ihr vor wenigen Wochen das Leben gerettet hatte; Das war es zumindest, was sie sich einzureden versuchte.  
Ein Jounin musste ihr eilig aus dem Weg springen, als Kushina durch das Tor rannte, dann rammte sie die Versen in den Boden um anzuhalten. Schlitternd kam sie zum Stehen, sah sich schwer atmend um und drehte sich verzweifelt um sich selbst.  
Das Team war weg.  
›Verflucht!‹ Enttäuscht und verzweifelt sank Kushina zu Boden. ›Verflucht! Verflucht! Verflucht!‹ Sie hatte sich so auf die Mission gefreut. Als der Hokage sie zu sich gerufen hatte, meinte sie zuerst, es habe etwas mit dem Zwischenfall vor ein paar Wochen zu tun. Kumo-Ninjas hatten sie aufgrund ihres besonderen Chakras entführt und ohne Minato Namikaze wäre sie jetzt vermutlich schon in irgendeiner dunklen Zelle im Reich der Blitze.  
Oder noch schlimmer.  
Stattdessen hatte der Hokage ihr von dieser Mission erzählt und Kushinas Augen damit zum strahlen gebracht. Sie sollten eine sehr wertvolle Schriftrolle in das Reich der Strudel bringen, und da Kushina in dem Reich geboren worden war und sich dementsprechend auskannte, hatte er sie für diese Mission gewählt.  
Kushina war noch nie ohne ihr Team für eine Mission gewählt worden. Ihr erster Auftrag ohne ihren Sensei und ihre Teamkameraden Mikoto und Shibi und schon hatte sie versagt. Ein lauter, genervter Seufzer entwich ihrer Kehle und sie ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Warum ausgerechnet heute?  
»Wird auch mal Zeit.«  
Kushina riss die Augen auf und fuhr hoch. Ein junger Ninja war direkt neben ihr aufgetaucht. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die er am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden hatte und ein rotes Hitai mit dem Zeichen Konohas prangte auf seiner Stirn. Kushina kannte den Ninja nur zu gut. Sie hatte ihn das eine oder andere Mal verprügelt, als sie Kinder gewesen waren und er sie ständig geärgert hatte. Ryosuke Nara.  
Statt sich zu entschuldigen rappelte sich Kushina schnell wieder auf und strich sich den Dreck von ihrer Kleidung. Sie trug ihr cremefarbenes Outfit, das ihr ihre Mutter aus dem Reich der Strudel geschickt hatte und das sie stets trug, wenn sie auf Missionen ging. Neben Ryosuke erschien ein weißhaariger, kauziger Mann mit einem breiten Grinsen, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. Doch auch für ihn hatte Kushina nur einen kurzen Blick übrig. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich sofort auf den jungen, blonden Ninja, der hinter dem Jounin erschien und Kushina ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte.  
»Da bist du ja endlich!« Der Jounin beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herunter und grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht. »Ich wollte schon eine Kröte nach dir schicken!«  
›Wie bitte?‹ Kushina runzelte die Stirn, verbeugte sich dann eilig und presste die Handfläche in einer entschuldigenden Geste vor dem Kopf. »Tut mir schrecklich leid, Jiraiya-Sensei!«  
»Dann können wir ja endlich los.« Ryosuke setzte sich in Richtung Wald in Bewegung und Jiraiya nickte, warf der Kunoichi aber noch einen abschätzigen Blick zu, bevor er selbst meinte: »Dann wollen wir mal! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu sehr aus der Puste, Kushina-chan!«  
Sie schüttelte eilig den Kopf und folgte den drei Ninjas, die sich jetzt in Bewegung setzten. Erleichtert atmete sie auf: Sie hatte es doch noch rechtzeitig geschafft! Nach fast sieben langen Jahren würde sie endlich ihr Zuhause wiedersehen! Ob sich wohl irgendetwas verändert hatte? Ob ihre ganzen Freunde sie wohl noch wiedererkennen würden?  
»Schön, dass du dabei bist.« Die sanfte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und Kushina hob den Kopf. Minato Namikaze, der blonde Ninja in ihrem Alter lief neben ihr und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. »Wir haben schon angefangen, uns Sorgen zu machen.«  
Kushina konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie errötete. »Tut mir leid.«, murmelte sie nur und senkte schnell den Blick. Ihr Herz raste und sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nur wegen dem schnellen Lauf war, den sie hinter sich hatte.  
»Jiraiya-Sensei, sag mal, was steht eigentlich in dieser Schriftrolle, die wir nach Uzushio bringen sollen?« Ryosukes Stimme klang so gelangweilt wie immer, aber wenn man ihn besser kannte, konnte man die Neugierde daraus herauslesen. Jiraiya schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich fürchte, das geht dich nichts an, Ryo-chan! Manchmal ist es besser, weniger zu wissen.«  
›Es ist bestimmt ein Siegel‹, dachte Kushina und heftete ihren Blick auf die Schriftrolle, die der Jounin auf dem Rücken trug. ›Oder zumindest die Anleitung zu einem Siegel…‹  
Erst nach ein paar Sekunden merkte sie, dass Minato sie immer noch ansah. Sie errötete wieder, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und konnte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr abwenden. Seine Augen sahen sie neugierig an, geradezu forschend. Doch schließlich wandte er den Blick ab und setzte sein übliches, leichtes Lächeln auf. »Wenn wir weiterhin so trödeln, kommen wir nie an, Sensei!«, beschwerte er sich und Jiraiya sah grinsend über die Schulter.  
»Das war nur zum aufwärmen, Minato!«, meinte er und legte einen Zahn zu. Schon nach fünf Minuten lief Kushina erneut der Schweiß über die Stirn und sie atmete stoßweise. War das die normale Geschwindigkeit von Team Jiraiya? Sie konnte sich Yasuko, der für gewöhnlich in einem Team mit Minato und Ryosuke war, nicht so schnell vorstellen. Yasuko war eher dafür bekannt, dass er gemütlich vor sich hin schlenderte…  
»Schon müde, Kushina?«, stichelte Ryosuke und riss Kushina erneut aus ihren Gedanken.  
»Nicht ein bisschen!«, fauchte sie und rannte voraus. Sie würde Ryosuke keinen Triumph überlassen!

Da Kushina erst so spät eingetrudelt war, mussten die vier Ninjas bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit ihr hohes Tempo einhalten, um nicht in Rückstand mit der geplanten Zeit zu geraten. Über Stunden des Rennens sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort, jeder war nur mit sich und dem Laufen beschäftigt. Ihr eigenes Team hatte Kushina nie so sehr an ihre körperlichen Grenzen gebracht und als Jiraiya schließlich beim Anbruch der Dämmerung das Zeichen gab, das Lager aufzuschlagen, wollte sie am liebsten einfach nur ins Gras liegen und schlafen.  
Oder sich übergeben.  
Minato warf ihr einen sorgvollen Blick zu, als er ihr überhitztes Gesicht sah, doch Kushina versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, suchte Feuerholz und schließlich hatten die vier Shinobi alles für die Nachtruhe vorbereitet. Kushina gab sich alle Mühe, nicht schlapp zu machen, doch sie war müde und hungrig, sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Als Jiraiya schließlich jedem von ihnen eine Schüssel mit ihrer Essensration reichte, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und stopfte sich das Essen mit einem lauten Schmatzen regelrecht in den Mund. Verblüfft beobachtete Minato sie dabei, während Ryosuke nur die Augen verdrehte und Jiraiya leise kicherte. Kushina bemerkte erst nach ein paar Augenblicken, dass sie das Objekt der Belustigung für die drei Shinnobi war und schluckte peinlich berührt den riesen Happen herunter, den sie noch im Mund hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch statt sie mit ihren Essensmanieren aufzuziehen, reichte Minato ihr seine Mahlzeit und sagte: »Guten Appetit!«  
Natürlich wollte sie sein Essen nicht annehmen, doch Minato bestand darauf. Den Rest ihrer Mahlzeit zwang sie sich, langsam zu essen und als sie schließlich die Schüsseln zur Seite legte, war sie noch immer peinlich berührt aber wenigstens satt.  
»Ich übernehme die erste Nachtwache.«, meinte Jiraiya und streckte sich auf dem weichen Gras aus. Kushina runzelte die Stirn, während Minato nur entschuldigend lächelte und Ryosuke die Augen verdrehte. Schon bald war Jiraiyas Schnarchen durch den ganzen Wald zu hören und Minato seufzte leise in seinen Schlafsack. Ihr Sensei war einfach unverbesserlich!  
Mit dem Ende des Tages war auch die Wärme verschwunden und die kalte Nachtluft ließ Minato frösteln. Er mummelte sich tief in seinen Schlafsack und rollte sich zusammen. Das viele Laufen und das fehlende Essen hatten seinen Körper strapaziert und er versuchte trotz der Kälte Schlaf zu finden. Ryosuke neben ihm atmete schon lange tief und entspannt. Minato beneidete ihn – Ryosuke konnte immer und überall schlafen. Minato hingegen spukte manchmal so viel im Kopf herum, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. So manche Nächte lag er stundenlang wach und grübelte. Es war eine gute Nacht, wenn er zu einer Lösung seines Problems kam. Es war eine schlechte, wenn nicht.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf Minatos Schulter und sein Kopf fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlafsack. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich jemand ihm genähert hatte. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt und in dem fahlen Licht der Glut schimmerte Kushinas rotes Haar. Sie beugte sich über ihn, einen Finger an den Lippen und zog die Hand wieder weg. Besorgt richtete sich Minato auf. Waren andere Shinobi in der Nähe? Was war los?  
Kushina warf einen kurzen Blick auf den noch immer schnarchenden Jiraiya und Ryosuke, dann beugte sie sich zu Minato runter. »Komm mit!«, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr so leise, wie ein Flügelschlag und richtete sich auf. Minato runzelte die Stirn, wandte sich dann aber leise aus seinem Schlafsack und folgte ihr. Die Nacht umfing ihn mit kalten Händen und ließ ihn frösteln. Er warf einen Blick auf Kushina, die nicht zu frieren schien in ihrem kurzärmligen Outfit und fragte sich erneut, was sie mitten in der Nacht von ihm wollte. Sie wich seinem Blick aus, nahm aber seine kühle Hand in ihre warme und führte ihn fort vom Lager. Beide waren so mit einander beschäftigt, dass sie nicht merkten, wie Jiraiyas Schnarchen für den Moment aussetzte, in dem er grinsen musste, und dann übertrieben laut weiterging.  
Sie führte ihn tiefer in den Wald. Minato versuchte sich den Weg zu merken, aber als sie eine Lichtung durchquerten, blieb sein Blick an Kushinas funkelndem Haar hängen und er konnte ihn nicht mehr abwenden.  
»Ich bin als Kind hier gewesen.«, flüsterte sie, ihre leisen Worte so laut im dunklen Wald.  
»Hier?«  
»Ja. Mein Vater hat mich hergeführt als ich nach Konoha kam. Er lockte mich damit…«  
»Lockte dich?« Verwirrt runzelte Minato die Stirn und lief ein bisschen schneller, um mit Kushina gleichauf zu sein.  
»Als ich meine Heimat verlassen musste. Er lockte mich fort vom Dorf mit dem Versprechen, sie mir zu zeigen.«  
»Was zu zeigen?«  
»Schhh!« Kushina blieb stehen und legte wieder einen Finger an ihre Lippen. Sie erklärte nicht, warum er leise sein sollte, aber Minato schwieg fortan, folgte ihr nur durch die Dunkelheit, bis sie plötzlich an einer Felswand ankamen. Minato sah nach oben, konnte die Klippe wage erkennen, aber Kushina zog ihn weiter, die Felswand entlang, bis sie vor einem dunklen Flecken stehen blieb.  
Eine Höhle.  
»Wo sind wir?«  
»Komm mit!«, sagte Kushina, statt ihm zu antworten und bückte sich, um in die Höhle zu klettern.  
»Wohin?«  
»Komm schon!« Ihre Stimme war jetzt ausgelassener, fröhlich. Was auch immer in dieser Höhle auf sie wartete, Kushina freute sich darauf.  
Und Minato?  
Er war noch immer skeptisch, warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, doch der Wald schien ruhig und ungefährlich. Schließlich schüttelte er seine Bedenken ab und folgte ihr in die Höhle. Der Fels war nass und rutschig, es ging tief hinab und Minato musste sich mit beiden Händen an den Felswänden festhalten, um nicht auszurutschen. Es war absolut dunkel und er dachte daran, ein Jutsu anzuwenden, um sehen zu können, als vor ihm ein kleines Feuer anging. Kushina hatte ein Feuerjutsu angewandt und einen der Äste, der für das Lagerfeuer gedacht war, angezündet. Minato hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihn mitgetragen hatte, aber sie schien gut vorbereitet zu sein, worauf auch immer.  
»Wir sind gleich da.«, meinte sie und lief voraus, Minato folgte ihr tiefer in die Höhle. Wasser tropfte von der Decke und ihm auf den Kopf. Das Feuer malte flackernde Schatten an die Wände der Höhle und machte Minato nervös. Wohin brachte ihn das wundersame Mädchen? Er wusste, dass Kushina ihm nichts antun würde, sie hatte noch nie jemanden grundlos angegriffen, aber warum führte sie ihn mitten in der Nacht hierher? Wozu diese Heimlichtuerei? Er stellte sich Sensei Jiraiya vor, wenn er aufwachte und merkte, dass zwei seiner Schützlinge verschwunden waren. Minato würde das außerordentlich nervös machen.  
Plötzlich blieb Kushina stehen. Sie lugte um eine Ecke, zog sich dann wieder zurück und grinste Minato an. Sie beantwortete seine unausgesprochene Frage nicht, legte stattdessen ihre Fackel auf den Boden und trat sie aus. Dunkelheit umfing sie mit einem Schlag und Minato riss die Augen auf. Leichte Panik machte sich in ihm breit, die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und mit einem Mal waren alle seine Sinne bis aufs äußerste geschärft. Er spürte Kushina vor ihm, hörte ihren leisen Atem so klar wie das Tropfen des Wassers von den Höhlenwänden. Ihre Hand berührte seinen Arm und Minato griff danach. Dieses Mal war ihr Griff nicht so fest wie vorhin, seiner dafür umso mehr. Er wollte sie nicht in dieser Dunkelheit verlieren.  
»Komm.«, flüsterte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ihre Schritte hallten an den Höhlenwänden wieder und Minato folgte ihr, jeden Fuß vorsichtig vor den anderen setzend. Sie gingen um die Kurve, Minato streifte die Höhlenwand mit einer Schulter, und dann tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf: Da war ein Lichtpunkt in der Dunkelheit, ein kleiner, blauer Lichtpunkt. Minato betrachtete ihn neugierig und plötzlich fiel ihm ein weiterer auf. Und noch einer. Und dort drüben noch zwei.  
»Wir sind da.«, flüsterte Kushina und zog Minato um eine weitere Kurve. Für einen Moment verschwanden die blauen Lichter aus seinem Sichtfeld und dann, als er eine weitere Höhle mit Kushina betrat, hielt er vor Überraschung die Luft an. Er riss die Augen auf und wusste gar nicht, wohin er schauen sollte, denn sie waren überall, diese kleinen, winzig kleinen blauen Lichter, funkelnd wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel und ebenso unzählbar.  
»Wow«, hauchte er, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, drehte sich um sich selbst und überall um ihn herum blitzte und funkelte es. Es war, als hätte er den Sternenhimmel betreten, als hätte sich die Milchstraße um ihn herum ausgebreitet, als drehe sich die Welt nur um ihn und Kushina.  
Kushina. Er konnte sie sehen im Schein der kleinen Lichter. Auch sie hatten den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und schien sich nicht satt sehen zu können. Er glaubte sogar erkennen zu können, dass sie lächelte.  
»Das ist wunderschön.«, meinte er, trat näher an eins der Lichter heran um zu erkunden, was sich dahinter verbarg. Kleine, glühende Würmer an den Höhlenwänden.  
»Ja, nicht wahr.« Kushina lächelte. »Ich war auch ganz hin und weg, als mein Vater mich hierher brachte. Er sagte, wenn ich in Konoha lebe, könne ich jeden Tag herkommen und sie mir ansehen… Ich bin seitdem nicht mehr hergekommen.«  
»Warum nicht?«  
Er spürte, wie Kushina mit den Schultern zuckte und wandte sich wieder ihr zu. »Du warst noch nie hier?«, fragte sie ihn und Minato schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Mir hat noch nie jemand von diesen Höhlen erzählt.«, gab er zu und machte noch einen Schritt auf Kushina zu. »Danke, dass du mich hergeführt hast, Kushina.«  
»Ich bin es, die sich bedanken muss.«, erwiderte Kushina und scherte nervös mit dem Fuß über den Höhlenboden. »Dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast.«  
»Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken.« Minato lächelte und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. »Es war schließlich auch eigennützig… Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert.«  
»Aber du warst der einzige.«, flüsterte sie und Minato senkte den Arm. »Du warst der einzige, den es gekümmert hat.«  
»Das ist nicht wahr. Hokage-sama und andere Jounin haben ebenfalls nach dir gesucht!«  
»Aber du hast nach MIR gesucht. Die anderen suchten nach… Nach… Du warst der einzige, der mich als Person gesucht hat.«  
Wieder runzelte Minato die Stirn. Er verstand nicht, wovon Kushina sprach oder was sie ihm damit sagen wollte und wusste daher auch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie klang so bedrückt, dass er sie am liebsten irgendwie aufgemuntert hätte, doch er wusste nicht wie.  
»Es tut mir leid.«, sagte Kushina dann und Minato legte verwirrt den Kopf schräg.  
»Was?«  
»Ich hab deinen Traum nie ernst genommen. Ich hab nie daran geglaubt, dass du einmal Hokage werden könntest. Ich hab nie gemerkt… Aber jetzt glaube ich, dass du es wirklich schaffen kannst! Du bist stark, Minato-kun. Ich glaube, du wärst ein wunderbarer Hokage.« Kushina griff nach seinen Händen und drückte sie fest. Er konnte ihr strahlendes Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er wusste genau, wie sie ihn ansah, mit ihren brennenden Augen.  
»D-Danke.« Minato konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde und er war froh, dass die Dunkelheit es verbarg. Bisher hatte jeder seinen Traum vom Hokage unterstützt und ihm Mut zugesprochen, doch noch nie hatte jemand so offen darüber geredet, wie Kushina.  
»Natürlich wirst du nicht Hokage, weil ich zuerst Hokage werde.«, meinte Kushina dann hochnäsig und ließ Minatos Hände los.  
»Selbstverständlich.«, grinste Minato und ihr Kichern hallte an den Höhlenwänden wieder.  
Dies war definitiv eine gute Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen brach das Team schon früh auf, um nicht noch einmal in Zeitverzug zu geraten. Jetzt, da Kushina wusste, was für ein Tempo ihr bevor stand, wusste sie ihre Kräfte besser einzuteilen und als die Gruppe für eine Mittagsrast anhielt, war sie nicht ganz so außer Atem wie tags zuvor. Hunger hatte sie trotzdem, kam aber dieses Mal ohne Minatos Ration aus.  
»Wir sind gut voran gekommen.«, freute sich Jiraiya. »Wenn wir so weiter machen, könnten wir schon morgen um diese Zeit an der Grenze sein!«  
»Jiraiya-Sensei, was erwartet uns im Reich der Strudel?«, fragte Ryosuke plötzlich und Minato hob interessiert den Kopf. Dieselbe Frage hatte er sich auch schon gestellt.  
»Nun, wir werden die Hauptstadt ausfindig machen und die Schriftrolle dem Dorfältesten geben. Danach machen wir uns wieder auf den Rückweg.« Jiraiya sah Kushinas enttäuschtes Gesicht und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. »Dies scheint vielleicht eine einfache Mission zu sein, doch der Hokage hat mich ausdrücklich gewarnt, dass die Schriftrolle nicht in falsche Hände gelangen darf.«  
»Aber können wir nicht vielleicht ein bisschen länger da bleiben?« Hoffnungsvoll sah Kushina ihn an.  
»Der Hokage erwartet uns in sechs Tagen zurück.«, erwiderte Jiraiya überrascht und Kushina sah enttäuscht zu Boden.  
»Warum sollten wir auch länger da bleiben?« Ryosuke sah Kushina abschätzig an. »Was gibt es im Land der Strudel schon zu sehen?«  
Kushinas Kopf fuhr hoch. »Du hast doch keine Ahnung!«, fauchte sie Ryosuke an und verblüffte Jiraiya abermals mit ihrem plötzlichem Stimmungswechsel. »Uzu no Kuni ist wunderschön, ya know! Es gibt Wasserfälle so hoch wie der Hokageturm! Und zu dieser Jahreszeit ist das Wasser türkisblau! Samstags ist Markt in Uzushiogakure und es gibt alle möglichen Leckereien zu essen! Das ganze Dorf ist von Kanälen durchzogen, auf denen kleine Boote schwimmen und der Hafen ist einer der schönsten Orte im ganzen Dorf!«  
»Das klingt ganz so, als wärst du schon mal da gewesen, Kushina-chan.«, stellte Minato fest und Kushina sah verlegen zu Boden.  
»Ich… Ich bin dort groß geworden.«, gab sie zu und dachte zurück an die Zeit mit ihrer Familie. Ihre Mutter schrieb ihr hin und wieder, doch würde sie sie überhaupt erkennen, wenn Kushina vor ihr stand? Sieben Jahre waren eine lange Zeit.  
»Du kommst aus Uzushiogakure?«, Ryosuke hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und senkte sie in Erkenntnis wieder. »Deswegen wollte der Hokage, dass du statt Yasuko mit uns kommst!«  
»Das hast du gar nie erwähnt, Kushina-chan.«, meinte auch Minato und Kushina warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
»Nun, ihr habt mich ja auch nie gefragt, ya know!«  
Ryosuke wollte ihr wohl an den Kopf werfen, dass sie nicht gerade die Person war, mit der mal kurz ein Schwäzchen hielt, aber Minato hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, sodass Ryosuke sich nur abwandte und schwieg.  
»Ich war nur zwei Mal in Uzushiogakure, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.«, versuchte Jiraiya die Situation zu retten. »Ich hätte gleich darauf kommen müssen, dass du aus diesem Land kommst. Uzumaki ist schließlich ein bekannter Name in Uzushiogakure.«  
»Tatsächlich?« Ryosuke runzelte die Stirn und nickte zu Kushina rüber. »Sie kommt nicht gerade rüber, als würde sie von einem angesehenen Clan abstammen.« Natürlich machte diese Aussage Kushina noch wütender, aber sie war völlig perplex, als Jiraiya auch lauthals lachte und Ryosuke gewinnend grinste. Was fiel diesen Blödmännern eigentlich ein? Der Uzumakiclan war der angesehenste Clan ganz Uzu no Kunis! Sie werden sich noch wundern…  
»Weißt du, Ryo-kun, es gibt ein Sprichwort in Uzushiogakure«, meinte Jiraiya immer noch grinsend und beugte sich zu seinem Schützling herunter. »Verärgere niemals die Uzumakis!«  
Dieses Mal war es Kushina, die Ryosuke ins Gesicht lachte, der wiederrum nur in seiner üblichen Manier die Augen verdrehte. Im Gegensatz zu Kushina war er nicht so leicht zu verärgern, dafür aber ein Meistertalent darin, andere auf die Palme zu bringen. Selbst Minato hatte Ryosuke schon einmal angeschrien, dabei war es beinahe ein Wunder, wenn Minato Namikaze mal die Fassung verlor.  
»Lebt deine Familie noch dort, Kushina?«, fragte Minato nach einer Weile. Er wollte nicht neugierig erscheinen, obwohl er das ganz offensichtlich war, doch Kushina nahm ihm die Frage nicht übel und nickte, diesmal wieder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
»Das kapiere ich nicht.« Ryosuke legte den Kopf schräg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Warum lebst du in Konoha und der Rest der Familie ist in Uzushio geblieben?«  
Dieses Mal nahm Kushina ihrem Teamkameraden ihre Neugierde sehr übel. »Das geht dich nichts an, ya know!«, fauchte sie und Jiraiya notierte sich innerlich, dass mit dem jungen Mädchen nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Frauen und ihre Stimmungsschwankungen, dachte er und das Bild seiner ehemaligen Teamkameradin Tsunade tauchte unweigerlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Mit Tsunade war auch nie gut Kirschen essen gewesen.  
»Was gibt es in Uzu no Kuni noch alles zu sehen?«, versuchte Minato vom Thema abzulenken und lächelte dabei unschuldig. Sie sah ihn verwundert an, schürzte die Lippen und dachte nach. Was gab es im Land der Strudel alles zu sehen? Womit sollte sie anfangen?  
Ryosuke hingegen verdrehte mal wieder die Augen. »Strudel vielleicht, Minato?«  
»Das ganze Land besteht doch nicht aus Strudel!«, protestierte Kushina.  
»Aber es gibt sie dort, oder?«, gab Ryosuke zurück. Jiraiya seufzte tief – dies würde eine lange Reise werden mit den beiden Streithähnen!  
Und wieder war es Minato, der den Streit der beiden mit einer Frage unterbrach, die selbst Jiraiya zum Staunen brachte.  
»Was sind Strudel?«  
Für einen Moment sahen sie alle Minato staunend an. Dann brachen Jiraiya und Ryosuke in schallendes Gelächter aus und Kushina beobachtete mit noch viel mehr Staunen, wie Minato zwar peinlich berührt, aber nicht beleidigt in ihr Lachen mit einstimmte. Kushina pflegte es jedem, der sie auslachte, einen kräftigen Schlag auf die Nase zu verpassen. Warum lachte Minato? War ihm nicht bewusst, dass sie über ihn lachten?  
»Ich weiß, es klingt lächerlich.« Er grinste und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. »Aber… Ich weiß, dass Strudel große Strömungen im Meer sind, aber ich hab noch nie einen gesehen.«  
»Doch, hast du.«, widersprach Ryosuke. »Wenn du deine Wasserflasche schwenkst entsteht ein Strudel. Oder du in der Badewanne den Stöpsel ziehst.«  
»Ist das dasselbe, wie im Meer von Uzu no Kuni?«  
»Ja, nur viel, viel größer.« Grinsend weitete Jiraiya die Arme, um seine Worte zu untermauern und Ryosuke verfiel in ein leichtes Kichern. »Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Unser Genie weiß nicht, was Strudel sind! Weißt du, was das Meer ist, Minato?«  
Sie machten sich lustig über ihn, merkte Minato das denn nicht?! Erbost ballte Kushina die Hände zu Fäusten. »Hört auf, ihn auszulachen!«, fauchte sie, brachte Ryosuke aber nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Sie war drauf und dran, aufzuspringen und dem arroganten Blödmann wirklich eins auf die Nase zu verpassen, als Minato die Hand auf Kushinas Schulter legte, um sie zu beruhigen.  
»Schon gut«, meinte er und lächelte dieses Lächeln, das Kushinas Herz höher schlagen ließ. »Weißt du, wo diese Strudel sind, Kushina? Zeigst du sie mir?«  
Doch sie war viel zu verblüfft, um zu antworten. Jiraiya half ihr aus der Misere, indem er Minato erklärte, dass das ganze Land von Strudeln umgeben war. »Wir müssen sie also gezwungenermaßen überqueren.«  
»Und wie machen wir das?« Dieses Mal war es Ryosuke, der sich fragend an seinen Sensei wandte.  
»Nun, zu dieser Jahreszeit sollten die Strudel eigentlich nicht allzu schlimm sein.« Jiraiya lehnte sich zurück und sah hoch in den leicht bewölkten Himmel. »Wenn es kein Unwetter gibt, sollten wir in der Lage sein, die Meerenge sicher zu überqueren.«  
Kushina runzelte die Stirn. Ihres Wissens waren die Strudel um Uzu no Kuni immer aktiv und immer unberechenbar, doch sie wagte nicht, dem fremden Sensei, den alle so sehr bewunderten zu widersprechen. Wenn er sagte, es bestehe kein hohes Risiko, dann war dem vermutlich auch so.  
»Dann werden wir die Strudel vielleicht doch nicht sehen?« Das Lächeln auf Minatos Gesicht wich leichter Enttäuschung und Kushina war schon drauf und dran ihm zu versichern, dass sein Sensei keine Ahnung hatte, als Jiraiya ihr wieder zuvor kam.  
»Doch, doch, Minato-kun!« Jiraiya grinste breit. »Die Strudel existieren auch in kleinerer Form in den heißen Quellen von Uzushiogakure. Wir werden denen natürlich einen Besuch abstatten, wenn du unbedingt Strudel sehen willst.«  
Dafür hatte Ryosuke nur sein übliches Augenrollen zur Verfügung und Minato seufzte, wenn Kushina auch nicht verstand, warum.

Beflügelt von dem Gedanken, den heißen Quellen Uzushiogakures einen Besuch abzustatten, trieb Jiraiya sein Team in den folgenden Stunden nur noch mehr an, sodass sie schon am Abend kurz vor der Meerenge zwischen den Reichen des Feuers und der Strudel waren. Dieses Mal waren sie alle erschöpft und ausgelaugt, wodurch am Lagerfeuer keine richtige Unterhaltung entstand. Schon bald legten sie sich alle Schlafen und Minato ärgerte sich kurz darüber, dass sein Sensei ihm die erste Wache zuschob. Er entfernte sich etwas vom Lager, kletterte einen Baum hoch und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm. Das Meer war so nah, dass Minato glaubte, es rauschen hören zu können, aber vielleicht war es auch nur das sanfte Rascheln der Blätter, sonst war alles still. Wie sollte er da nur wach bleiben?  
Gähnend machte Minato es sich auf dem Baumstamm bequem und dachte doch die ganze Zeit nur daran, dass er nicht wie sein Sensei einschlafen durfte. In manchen – nein, in vielen Dingen war Sensei Jiraiya einfach unverbesserlich, dennoch hatte er Minatos tiefsten Respekt. Statt seinen Schülern alles vorzukauen, war Jiraiya eher der Typ, der ihnen beim Training zuschaute und gegebenenfalls Hilfestellungen gab. Ryosuke behauptete, Jiraiya war einfach faul, aber Minato meinte, dass er sie einfach zur Unabhängigkeit erziehen wollte. Alles, was Minato gelernt hatte, hatte er sich selbst beigebracht mit ein bisschen Hilfe hier und da von seinem Sensei, und er war stolz darauf. Yasuko schien diese Trainingsmethode jedoch nicht besonders gut zu bekommen… Minato gab sich alle Mühe, ihm beim Training zu helfen, doch Yasuko machte keine großen Fortschritte. »Die kleinen Dinge sind es, die zählen!«, ermutigte Jiraiya ihn immerzu. »Wenn es so leicht wäre, Ninja zu werden, hätten wir keinen Mangel an Personal mehr.«  
Ein sanfter Wind fuhr durch Minatos Haar und für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen. Niemand hatte damals gedacht, dass er das Zeug zum Ninja hatte, aber er hatte es allen bewiesen…  
»Das Meer ist nah.« Die Stimme kam von unten und Minato hörte die leisen Schritte auf dem Gras. Verwundert sah er nach unten in die Dunkelheit und dann spürte er, wie der Ast, auf dem er saß unter Kushinas plötzlichem Gewicht wackelte. Warum hatte er sie nicht eher bemerkt? Wie lange hatte er die Augen geschlossen gehabt? War er eingenickt und hatte sie deshalb nicht bemerkt?  
»Du solltest schlafen. Bist du nicht müde?«, sagte Minato und lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück.  
»Nein. Wir sind so nah am Meer, ich kann es schon riechen. Das macht mich ganz kribbelig.« Kushina grinste und setzte sich zu Minato auf den Ast. Seine Fußsohlen berührten ihr Bein und Minato zog reflexartig die Beine an. »Bald schon bin ich Zuhause.« Er konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören und konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch seine Mundwinkel nach oben wanderten.  
»Das Meer erinnert mich auch an Zuhause.«, gab Minato zu und ließ ein Bein nach unten fallen. Sachte baumelte es in der Luft und Minato lehnte den Kopf zurück, sah hoch in das Blätterdach. Ein einzelner Stern war zwischen den unzähligen Ästen und Blättern zu sehen. Ein Stern. Oder ein Glühwürmchen…  
»Dein Zuhause?« Kushinas Stimme klang plötzlich verächtlich. »Warum erinnert dich das Meer an Konoha? Mich erinnern Berge an Konoha, Bäume, Wiesen und Wälder… Aber das Meer ist doch meilenweit entfernt!«  
»Ja, Konoha ist Berge und Wälder und Ichirakus Ramenstand.« Minato schloss grinsend die Augen und rief sich den Geruch von Misoramen ins Gedächtnis. »Aber Kameru ist Meer und Segel und Fischgestank.«  
»Kameru?«  
»Das Dorf, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin.«  
Kushina fiel beinahe vom Ast, als sie das hörte. »WAS?! Aber ich dachte… Ich dachte, du kämest aus Konoha! Du sagtest doch… Du warst doch immer ein Teil von allen! Sie sind alle deine Freunde und alle Lehrer kennen dich beim Namen und alle Leute auf der Straße grüßen dich und…«  
»Beobachtest du mich?«  
Zum Glück war es dunkel und Minato konnte nicht sehen, wie Kushina rot wurde. Natürlich beobachtete sie ihn, seitdem er sie gerettet hatte… Sie war ihm so oft nachgeschlichen, hatte versucht, sich noch einmal bei ihm zu bedanken, sich überlegt, wie sie mit ihm Freundschaft schließen könnte… Und doch nie den Mut gefunden, ihn anzusprechen.  
»N-Nein, natürlich nicht!«, grummelte sie. »Aber du bist so beliebt, das ist unübersehbar, ya know!«  
»Ah ja?« Minato dachte einen Moment darüber nach, während Kushina die plötzliche Stille als unangenehm empfand. Wollte er sie aus der Reserve locken oder warum sagte er nichts dazu?  
»Wo liegt Kameru?«, wechselte sie das Thema und riss Minato aus seinen Gedanken.  
»Im Süden, nahe der Halbinsel.«, antwortete er. »Ein winziges Fischerdorf. Ich habe es bisher noch auf keiner Landkarte gefunden.«  
»Und warum… Warum bist du dort aufgewachsen? Wurden deine Eltern dorthin degradiert? Was für eine Mission mussten sie denn in einem Fischerdorf erfüllen? Jemanden beschützen? Oder mussten sie flüchten?« Kushina lehnte sich weiter zu Minato rüber, ihre Fantasie war jetzt dabei, wilde Geschichten zu spinnen, wie Minatos Eltern in dem kleinen Fischerdorf Unterschlupf suchen mussten, nachdem sie von Sunaninjas verfolgt worden waren. Minato lauschte ihren Ideen eine Weile belustigt, unterbrach sie dann aber mit ruhiger Stimme mitten in der Geschichte.  
»Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Mein Vater war Fischer, meine Mutter Hausfrau.«  
»Ja aber…« Kushina versteinerte für einen Moment.  
»Aber was?«  
»Aber das kann doch nicht sein!« Sie fuhr auf und der Ast, auf dem sie saßen, wackelte gefährlich. »Ich meine, JEDER in Konoha spricht von deinem unglaublichen Talent! Sie nennen dich ein Genie und du bist noch nicht mal dreizehn! Und dann… Dann kannst du doch nicht der Sohn eines einfachen Fischers sein! Du musst es doch im Blut haben, das Kämpfen! War dein Großvater Shinobi? Dein Urgroßvater?«  
»Nicht dass ich wüsste…«  
»Das ist schlichtweg UN.MÖ.GLICH!« Kushina schrie beinahe. »Du lügst!«  
Schnell sprang Minato auf und legte ihr prompt die Hand auf den Mund. »Sei still! Du weckst sonst noch die anderen auf. Oder lockst jemanden zu uns…« Kushina fegte seine Hand zwar weg, schwieg aber. Aufmerksam lauschten sie, doch der Wald war ruhig wie eh und je, nur der sanfte Wind ließ die Blätter leise rascheln.  
»Du kannst nicht der Sohn eines Fischers sein!«, zischte Kushina schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Du willst dich doch nur wichtigmachen!«  
»Das ist nicht wahr!« Empört machte Minato einen Schritt zurück. »Ich bin aus Kameru und mein Vater war sein Leben lang Fischer wie sein Vater und dessen Vater auch.«  
»Wie kommt es dann, dass du kein Fischer bist?«, fragte Kushina spitz und Minato machte noch einen Schritt zurück, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm und schluckte. Er senkte den Blick, kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und wusste nicht, wo anfangen. Kushinas aufmerksamer Blick verunsicherte ihn und er hatte das Gefühl, dass egal was er sagte, sie ihn doch wieder als Lügner abstempeln würde.  
Dennoch begann er zu reden. »Ich mag kein Wasser. Das heißt, damals… Als ich ganz klein war hat mein Vater mich auf sein Fischerboot mitgenommen. Ich bin über Bord gefallen und beinahe ertrunken. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr richtig daran, wie es abgelaufen ist, aber seit dem mag ich das Meer nicht so richtig. Es war für mich immer das große Monster, das versuchte, mich zu verschlingen. Aber alle meine Freunde gingen jeden Tag an den Strand, schwimmen… Ich bin nie mit ihnen ins Wasser gegangen, hab sie von außen beobachtet und beneidet.«  
Kushina runzelte die Stirn. Das war ganz klar eine Lüge, sie hatte Minato ganz bestimmt mit Ryosuke und Yasuko im Fluss nahe Konoha schwimmen sehen. Warum erzählte er ihr diese Lügen? Wollte er sich als Außenseiter darstellen, damit sie sich besser fühlte? Welchen Grund hätte er dafür?  
»Und eines Tages kamen Shinobi durch unser kleines Dorf. Um genau zu sein… Sie kamen über das Wasser. Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich am Kai saß und sah, wie sie immer näher und näher kamen. Wir hatten noch nie zuvor Shinobi gesehen und deswegen waren wir Kinder alle aufgeregt, unsere Eltern mindestens genauso. Die Shinobi blieben einen Tag. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu einem anderen Dorf, in dem es wohl Unruhen gab.«  
»Shinobi aus Konoha?« Kushina zeigte jetzt doch Interesse an seiner Geschichte und als er nickte, fragte sie: »Wer?«  
Minato grinste. »Dan. Es war Dan-Sensei und seine zwei Teamkollegen.«  
Dan Katou. Kushina riss die Augen auf. Wenn Minato Namen nannte, dann musste die Geschichte stimmen, denn er wusste, sie würde Dan danach fragen, sobald sie wieder in Konoha waren. Das bedeutete…  
»Du… Du bist… Und wie bist du nach Konoha gekommen?«  
»Ich war beeindruckt von den Shinobis und ihrer Fähigkeit über das Wasser zu laufen. Ich dachte, wenn ich das könnte, dann kann das Meer mir nichts mehr anhaben. Dann könnte ich mit meinen Freunden spielen gehen. Dann könnte ich mit Vater fischen gehen. Deswegen suchte ich die Shinobi. Ich fragte sie, wie sie das machten.« Minato setzte sich wieder, dieses Mal beide Beine angezogen und Kushina tat es ihm gegenüber gleich. »Und Dan war so freundlich und erklärte es mir. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor von Chakra gehört und es war mir unbegreiflich, wie man so etwas kontrollieren sollte… Dans Teamkollegen meinten, er solle aufhören, mich zu verwirren. Es war verwirrend, aber… Aber irgendwie auch wieder logisch. Und ich beschloss, es zu lernen.  
Als die Shinobis gegangen waren, begann ich zu üben. Stundenlang. Jeden Tag, ob Regen oder Sonnenschein stand ich barfuß im seichten Wasser der Brandung und übte. Meine Eltern begannen sich Sorgen um mich zu machen, meine Freunde lachten mich aus. Aber ich wollte um jeden Preis lernen, auf dem Wasser zu gehen.«  
Kushina runzelte die Stirn. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie mit ihrer Mutter das Laufen auf dem Wasser geübt hatte. Im Land der Strudel mussten alle Kinder der Uzumakis das schon früh lernen und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie schwer es ihr gefallen war, dabei hatte sie schon die ersten Grundkenntnisse über Chakrakontrolle gelernt…  
»Es dauerte zwei Wochen, dann hatte ich es geschafft.«  
»Zwei Wochen?« Kushina riss die Augen auf. »Nicht möglich!«  
Minato lachte. »Das hat Dan-Sensei auch gesagt, als er mit seinem Team nach drei Wochen zurück kam. Ich hab ihnen meinen neuen Trick gezeigt, bin bis zum Ende des Kais gelaufen und zurück, und ich habe Dan-Sensei noch nie so geschockt gesehen.«  
Kushina biss sich auf die Lippen. Eigentlich hätte sie es wissen müssen, dass Minato, das Genie, so eine Aufgabe in so kurzer Zeit ohne jegliche Vorkenntnisse meistern würde. Zwei Wochen waren für seine Auffassungsgabe sogar richtig lang. Sie selbst hatte mit ihrer Mutter mindestens drei gebraucht.  
»Ich war jung, vielleicht sechs oder sieben. Dan fragte mich, ob ich mir vorstellen könnte, Shinobi zu werden. Für uns Dorfkinder waren die Ninjas die Helden, die unser Leben beschützten… Natürlich war ich von der Idee begeistert. Damals begriff ich noch nicht, dass mehr dazu gehört, ein Shinobi zu sein, als nur ein paar Shuriken zu werfen… Aber ich wollte das so viel mehr, als Fischer werden. Ich habe das Meer nie geliebt… Und Dan fragte mich, ob ich mit ihm nach Konoha kommen möchte. Ich sagte ja, ohne zu zögern, ohne einen Gedanken an meine Eltern zu verschwenden. Erst später wurde mir bewusst, dass sie nicht mit mir kommen können. Wovon sollten sie in Konoha leben?  
Aber ich wollte Shinobi werden.« Minato schlang die Arme um seine Knie und lächelte. »Und ich würde dieselbe Entscheidung wieder treffen. Ich musste meine Eltern, meine Freunde, alles zurück lassen. Aber das hier, dieses Leben habe ich mir ausgesucht, es wurde mir nicht vorgeschrieben wie die Fischerei.«  
Kushina kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie dachte daran, wie ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie alleine in Konoha bleiben musste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte. »Deine Eltern haben dich einfach so gehen lassen?« So wie mich.  
»Dan-Sensei hat sie von meinem Talent überzeugt. Mein Vater war begeistert. Er meinte, ich würde der stärkste Ninja von allen werden.« Minato lächelte bitter. »Er war so stolz auf mich. Das ganze Dorf. Sie alle sagten mir auf Wiedersehen und wünschten mir viel Glück. Sie nannten mich ihren ganzen Stolz. Nur weil ich auf dem Wasser gehen konnte! Ich weiß noch, wie lächerlich ich das damals fand.«  
»Und jetzt bist du der ganze Stolz von Konoha.« Kushina konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme einen bitteren Unterton hatte und sie hasste sich dafür. Sie sollte nicht eifersüchtig auf Minato sein, er war nun einmal ein talentierter Shinobi, daran konnte nicht mal er selbst etwas ändern. Aber dass sie ihn alle so verehrten…  
»Das war nicht immer so. Und ich glaube auch jetzt, dass es weitaus stärkere Shinobis unter uns gibt als mich.« Selbst in der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, bemerkte Kushina, dass Minato sie ansah und war froh, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie sie vor Verlegenheit errötete.  
»Wie war es denn für dich? Als du in Konoha ankamst?«, fragte Kushina und knetete nervös ihre Hände. Sie erinnerte sich an den peinlichen Moment, als sie ihrer Schulklasse in der Ninjaakademie vorgestellt wurde… Sie war so nervös gewesen.  
Er überlegte kurz, antwortete dann: »Überwältigend« und erstaunte Kushina damit erneut.  
»Warum?«  
»Es war so laut und groß und so viel los… Ich kam mit Dan-Sensei aus meinem kleinen Dorf in diese große Stadt… Das war einfach so viel auf einmal! Ich kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus und Dan-Sensei hat die ganze Zeit über mich lachen müssen.« Bei der Erinnerung daran musste Minato grinsen und Kushina überlegte, wie es für sie gewesen war, das erste Mal durch Konoha zu laufen. Das Dorf hatte sie nicht allzu begeistert, Uzushiogakure war schließlich auch nicht klein gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie beunruhigt gewesen war. Sie hatte an der Art, wie ein ANBU sie in Empfang genommen hatte, gemerkt, dass dies kein einfacher Besuch in einem befreundeten Dorf gewesen war, wie ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte.  
»Und wie… wie hast du es geschafft, so viele Freunde zu finden?«  
»Ganz einfach«, Minato ließ die Beine zu beiden Seiten des Astes herunterbaumeln und beugte sich zu Kushina nach vorne. »Ich sagte: ›Hallo, ich bin Minato. Wollen wir Freunde sein?‹«  
Für einen Moment war Kushina baff und wusste nicht, was sagen. Nervös suchte sie mit ihren Augen einen Ort, wo sie hinschauen konnte, während Minto sie immer noch direkt ansah, als warte er auf eine Antwort. Hatte er das wirklich getan? Und wieso hatte sie das nicht getan, als sie nach Konoha kam?  
Beschämt stand Kushina auf und war mit einem Satz vom Baum gesprungen. Dies war vermutlich Minatos Art, ihr zu sagen, dass sie alles falsch gemacht hatte. Statt Verbündete zu suchen, hatte sie ihre Feinde gefunden und zu besiegen versucht. Wenn sie diesen ersten Tag in der Akademie doch nur rückgängig machen könnte… Sie wusste genau, was sie jetzt sagen würde.  
»Hey!« Minato sprang ihr nach, als Kushina wortlos loslief, und folgte ihr eilig. »Wo gehst du hin? Das Camp ist in der anderen Richtung!«  
»Du hältst mich für doof, oder?« Mit dem Rücken zu ihm blieb Kushina stehen, die Fäuste geballt.  
Verwirrt runzelte Minato die Stirn. »Nein…«  
»Du hältst mich für ungezogen.«  
»Nein!« Erbost über diese Unterstellungen zog Minato die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
»Du hältst mich für ein naives, kleines Kind.«  
»Hör auf damit, Kushina!« Er packte ihre Schulter und drehte sie schroff herum. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und Minato zwang sich, nicht wieder einen Schritt zurück zu machen. »Ich bin nicht dein Feind!«  
»Nein?« Kushina sah zur Seite, biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. Sein Gesicht war so ernst, er machte sich nicht lustig über sie. Oder doch? Sie wusste es nicht, sie kannte Minato nicht gut genug. Was gäbe sie nur dafür zu wissen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging…  
Für einen Moment kämpfte sie mit sich selbst und Minato fragte sich, was genau sie so beschäftigte. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn und sagte leise: »Hallo, ich bin Kushina. Wollen wir Freunde sein?«  
Ein Wind kam auf, ließ Äste knacken und blähte Kushinas Haar, das im fahlen Licht dunkel, beinahe schwarz war. Für einen Moment blieb das Rascheln der Blätter das einzige Geräusch im Wald, während Kushina vor Aufregung die Luft anhielt und Minato sprachlos war.  
Dann erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er schüttelte den Kopf. Kushina fühlte, wie ihr Herz innerhalb von Sekunden in einen bodenlosen Abgrund stürzte.  
»Wir SIND Freunde, Kushina-chan.«, meinte Minato dann und der Griff seiner Hand, die immer noch auf Kushinas Schulter lag, wurde sanft. Kushina keuchte ungläubig auf, ihr Herz schlug ängstlich schneller und für einen Moment wartete sie darauf, dass Minato seine Worte zurück nahm. Als er nichts weiter sagte und seine Hand an ihrem Arm herunter fuhr, um ihre zu halten, nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und fragte: »B-beste Freunde?«  
Minato nickte, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zurück in Richtung Camp. Kushina folgte ihm ohne zu protestieren, und ganz langsam wurde ihr bewusst: Sie hatte endlich einen Freund in Konoha gefunden, einen richtigen Freund und das ohne irgendwelche Hilfe.  
Sie hatte es endlich geschafft.

In rhythmischen Wogen krachten die Wellen gegen die Felsen, ließen Salzwasser in die Luft spritzen und sanft niederrieseln. Kushina stand ganz am Rand der Klippen und konnte sich nicht satt sehen. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal so über das Meer geschaut, zum Horizont, der vom den klaren Himmel vom ebenso blauen Wasser trennte, mit den Augen die Möwen verfolgt und das Salz auf ihren Lippen geschmeckt?  
»Kushina, es ist gefährlich so nah am Abgrund!« Noch während er es sagte, kam sich Minato unendlich blöd vor. Er, Jiraiya und Ryosuke hielten alle einige Meter Abstand zu den Klippen, vor allen Dingen, um nicht nass zu werden, aber Kushina schien die Gischt, die sie hin und wieder traf, nichts aus zu machen. Ihr Haar wehte sacht im Wind und ihre Augen strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette. Minato könnte sich in diesem keinen besseren Ort vorstellen, an dem Kushina jetzt sein sollte. Es war also kein Wunder, dass sie ihn auslachte. Sie lachte, ihre Augen funkelten, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte und einladend die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Natürlich nahm er diese Einladung an und kam langsam näher. Er hörte die Brandung gegen die Felsen schlagen, das Schreien der Seemöwen, aber es erinnerte ihn nicht an das Dorf, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Alles, was in diesem Moment zählte, war das Mädchen, das seine Hand nahm, sie dem Horizont entgegen streckte und meinte: »Sieh nur, Uzu no Kuni ist zum greifen nahe!« Das Land, das vage am Horizont zu erkennen war, schien so klein zwischen seinen Fingerkuppen und Minato konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. »Ts!«, erklang es hinter ihnen, aber er ignorierte Ryosuke gekonnt. »Stimmt«, meinte er, ließ die Hand sinken, hielt Kushinas aber fest. »Wir sind bald da. Bist du nervös?«  
Kichernd drückte Kushina seine Hand. »Nein, warum auch? Über das Wasser laufen ist schließlich meine leichteste Übung. Aber keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf dich auf.«, stichelte sie, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass sie tatsächlich nervös war, immerhin würde sie ihre Familie nach so vielen Jahren wieder sehen. Ein Grunzen ertönte hinter ihnen und Kushina warf Jiraya und Ryosuke einen wütenden Blick zu. Während Jiraiya breit grinste und Minato zuzwinkerte, hatte Ryosuke nur seine übliche, genervte Miene aufgesetzt und murmelte etwas wie: »Dämliches Liebesgeflüster!«  
Schnell ließ Kushina Minatos Hand los.  
»Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig!«, fauchte Kushina und Ryosuke zog überheblich die Augenbrauen hoch.  
»Worauf denn? Darauf, dass Minato deine Hand halten darf? Ts!« Ryo verdrehte die Augen. »Wer will schon DEINE Hand halten, Tomato?«  
Soweit Minato wusste, war Ryo der einzige, der Kushina noch manchmal bei diesem alten, grausamen Spitznamen nannte, obwohl er von ihr dafür schon die eine oder andere Prügel kassiert hatte. Auch jetzt spürte er regelrecht, wie Wut in Kushina aufkochte und ihr Gesicht wurde rot – tomatenrot.  
»Du bist nur neidisch darauf, dass Mädchen Minato lieber mögen als dich, ya know!«, keifte Kushina, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. »Aber das ist auch kein Wunder, immerhin bist du ein richtiger Kotzbrocken!«  
»Na na na«, beschwichtigend hob Jiraiya die Hände, »wir wollen doch nicht-«  
»Auf Mädchen wie dich kann ich gerne verzichten!«, erwiderte Ryosuke genervt.  
»Dann sprich mich bloß nie wieder an!«  
»Ich hab dich nicht angesprochen!«  
»Doch hast du!«  
»Hab ich nicht! Das würde ich nie tun!«  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ Jiraiya die Arme sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann setzte er sich wortlos in Bewegung, sprang über die Klippen und landete leichtfüßig auf einer sanften Welle. Minato warf Kushina und Ryosuke noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann folgte er seinem Sensei auf das Meer. Sie waren schon einige Meter gelaufen, als die Streithähne merkten, dass sie alleine waren und folgten ihrem Team eilig.  
»Sensei, wir sollten doch zusammen bleiben!«, beschwerte sich Ryosuke kaum dass er die Gruppe eingeholt hatte.  
»Genau aus diesem Grund mag ich es für gewöhnlich nicht, mit Mädchen zusammen zu arbeiten.«, sagte Jiraiya mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Team. »Sie sind launisch und vernebeln den Männern den Kopf!«  
»Sie hat mir nicht den Kopf benebelt!«, protestierte Ryosuke.  
»Soweit ich gehört habe, ist Team Jiraiya das einzige reine Jungenteam, weil eurem Sensei der Umgang mit Mädchen verboten wurde.«  
Das könnte sogar wahr sein, dachte Minato und warf einen Blick auf das Gesicht seines Senseis, der nach Kushinas Bemerkung beleidigt schmollte. Minato selbst hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum sein Team nur aus Jungen bestand und in Kushinas Team zwei Mädchen waren. Er hatte immer gedacht, die Teams würden so besser harmonieren, obwohl er gehört hatte, dass Kushinas Team eher schlecht als recht zusammenhielt. Mikoto, Kushinas Teamkameradin, beschwerte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen über das temperamentvolle Mädchen und der verschwiegene Shibi schien wohl auch keine Hilfe bei ihren Auseinandersetzungen zu sein.  
Über sein eigenes Team konnte sich Minato eigentlich nicht groß beschweren. Yasuko war manchmal etwas langsam und einfältig, aber dafür sorgte er bei Missionen stets für regelrechte Lachkrämpfe. Ryosuke war eigentlich die meiste Zeit in sich gekehrt, seine bissigen Bemerkungen stachelten seine Teamkollegen regelmäßig zur Höchstform auf und manchmal brauchte Minato nur einen Blick in sein Gesicht zu werfen, um all seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Außerdem mochte Minato Jiraiya-Sensei, auch wenn er manchmal völlig verantwortungslos mit seinen Schützlingen umging, so war er doch immer da, wenn sie ihn brauchten und bereit, alles für sie zu geben.  
»Zum Glück sind wir ein Jungenteam!« Ryosuke musterte Kushina abschätzig. »Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass eine wie du immerzu auf unseren Missionen dabei wä- Au!« Kushina hatte Ryo einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst, den er nicht hatte kommen sehen und der Junge stolperte einen Moment benebelt vorwärts.  
»Das hast du jetzt davon.«, murmelte Minato und lief wie sein Sensei und Kushina wortlos an Ryosuke vorbei. »Immer das Gleiche…«  
»Was sich liebt, das neckt sich!«, lachte Jiraiya, erntete dafür aber einen bösen Blick von Kushina.  
»Den Idioten? Nicht in tausend Jahren!«, erwiderte sie.  
»Wir sollten einen Zahn zulegen, wenn du heute Abend noch Zeit für die Therme haben willst, Jiraiya-Sensei!«, versuchte Minato das Thema zu wechseln. Er hörte, wie Ryosuke mit schnellen Schritten versuchte, sie wieder einzuholen.  
»Ah ja, die Therme…«, meinte Jiraiya mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, als plötzlich hinter ihnen ein Schrei erklang. Ryosuke war nur noch ein paar Meter hinter ihnen, aber er verlor das Gleichgewicht, als das Meer unter ihm plötzlich nicht mehr in gewohnten Wellen auf und ab schwang, sondern plötzlich im Kreis rotierte. Er landete auf allen Vieren, starrte auf die Meeresoberfläche, die ihn erst um seine eigene Achse drehte und dann im Kreis herumwirbelte. Schlitternd kamen die anderen zum Stehen und Minato wollte gerade loslaufen, um seinem Freund zu helfen, als Kushina rief: »Zurück!«, ihn am Kragen packte und mit ihm drei Meter zurück sprang. Tatsächlich hatte sich der Strudel nur wenige Sekunden später bis zu dem Ort ausgebreitet, an dem Minato gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Ryosuke war inzwischen von den Wassermassen recht weit nach unten gezogen worden, drehte sich schneller und schneller im Kreis und wusste nicht, wie er dem Strudel entfliehen konnte.  
»Was sollen wir tun?«, fragte Minato seinen Sensei, aber Kushina rannte schon los. Sie lief einen Bogen um den Strudel herum in der entgegengesetzten Richtung der Strömung, um genügend Schwung zu haben, dann lief sie, die Richtung nicht ändernd in den Strudel hinein. Sie konzentrierte all ihr Chakra in ihre Füße, um von der Strömung nicht mitgerissen zu werden und lief in eine Spirale tiefer und tiefer in den Strudel hinein, bis sie Ryosuke erreichen konnte. Er war schon ziemlich grün im Gesicht, schaffte es aber, Kushinas Hand zu packen, als sie sie ihm entgegenstreckte. Mit aller Macht zog sie an Roysukes Hand und schleuderte ihn in die Luft, so hoch, dass er für einen Moment über den Strudel hinausschaute. Jiraiya reagierte schnell, sprang los, fing Ryosuke auf und landete mit ihm sicher auf der anderen Seite des Strudels.  
Doch Kushina war immer noch in dem Strudel gefangen. Minato überlegte schon, wie er ihr zur Rettung eilen konnte, als die Kunoichi schon wieder los lief, diesmal mit dem Strudel. Tiefer und tiefer lief sie in einer Spirale in die Mitte des Strudels um genügend Schwung zu gewinnen für ihr nächstes Manöver. Kushina holte tief Luft, sammelte noch einmal ihr Chakra und sprang dann mit voller Wucht nach vorne. Das Wasser traf sie wie eine Wand, doch sie hatte genügend Schwung, um dem Sog in die Tiefe zu entgehen.  
Fürs erste.  
Sobald sie die saugende Wirkung nicht mehr spürte, begann sie zu schwimmen, so schnell und weit weg, wie sie nur konnte. Immer wieder spürte sie, wie die Strömung zum Strudel hin an ihr zerrte und sie musste schnell an die Oberfläche gelangen, um wirklich fliehen zu können. Das Salzwasser brannte in ihren Augen, der Druck auf ihren Ohren hielt an. Sie sah Schatten an der Wasseroberfläche, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es ihre Teamkameraden oder nur Seetang war, aber es war ihr auch egal. So schnell sie konnte schwamm sie an die Oberfläche, holte keuchend Luft und spürte schon wieder den Sog an ihren Füßen. Eilig sammelte sie ihr Chakra und versuchte sich an der Wasseroberfläche hoch zu ziehen, doch das war bei dem nun starken Wellengang gar nicht so leicht. Es war Jiraiya, der plötzlich neben ihr stand, ihren Arm packte und sie aus dem Wasser zog. Ohne zu verharren liefen die beiden schon weiter, weg von dem riesigen Strudel, der sich vor ihnen aufgetan hatte. Minato und Ryosuke warteten weiter hinten, wie auf einem Laufband rückwärts laufend, um nicht in den Sog zu geraten.  
So plötzlich, wie der Strudel entstanden war, verschwand er auch plötzlich wieder und schon ein paar Sekunden später war das Meer wieder ruhig und friedlich.  
»Alles in Ordnung?« Besorgt sah Jiraiya in Kushinas und Ryosukes Gesichter. Kushina nickte und holte noch zwei Mal tief Luft, sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht wischend, das an ihrer Stirn und Wange festklebte.  
Ryosuke hingegen war immer noch ein wenig grün im Gesicht. »Was war das?«, fragte er und fuhr sich benommen durch das Haar.  
»Ein Strudel, was denn sonst?« Jiraiya warf noch einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter, doch das gefährliche Naturphänomen blieb verschwunden.  
»Wo kam der auf einmal her?«  
Jiraiya zuckte mit den Schultern, während Kushina die Augen verdrehte. »Auf einmal?«, fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. »Das konnte doch jedes Kind sehen, dass sich da bald ein Strudel bildet!«  
»Ach ja?« Ryosuke ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und sah sie wütend an, doch bevor er einen neuen Streit vom Zaun brechen konnte, ging Minato dazwischen. »Woran kann man das erkennen, Kushina-chan?«, fragte er mit ehrlichem Interesse.  
»Das Wasser.« Kushina sah sich kurz um, zeigte dann auf einen Punkt hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt. »Wo sich ein Strudel bildet, brechen sich die Wellen plötzlich vermehrt, bis sie gänzlich verschwinden.«  
Tatsächlich brachen sich an dieser Stelle mitten im Ozean die Wellen, sodass dort für ein paar Sekunden ein weißer Fleck entstand, dann verschwanden die Wellen, bis sich plötzlich eine Beule im Wasser bildete, die zu rotieren begann. Ängstlich machte Ryosuke einen Schritt zurück.  
Doch hätte Kushina sie nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wäre ihnen dieser neue Strudel niemals aufgefallen.  
»Warum hast du nichts gesagt?«, fragte Ryosuke schließlich und Kushina zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Ich dachte, wenn Jiraiya-Sensei diesen Weg wählt, wird er schon seine Gründe dafür haben.« Sie blickte auf das Meer und folgte mit dem Augen etwas, das sich wohl unter ihren Füßen befand. »Wir sollten weiterlaufen. Die Fische fliehen, was heißt, dass sich hier bald ein neuer Strudel bildet.«  
»Weißt du was, Kushina-chan?« Jiraiya legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Von nun an führst du unsere Gruppe!«

_

»Und wie… wie hast du es geschafft, so viele Freunde zu finden?«, fragte Kushina mit großen Augen, doch Minato zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
»Hab sie auf facebook geaddet«  
- kleiner Scherz^^-

Ok, jetzt mal ernsthaft:  
Wie findet ihr meinen ersten Versuch einer Naruto-ff? Ich finde es wirklich richtig schwierig den Humor der Serie im Geschriebenen aufrecht zu erhalten... Man hat so beim schreiben die Bilder des Animes vor Augen, die typischen Gesichter usw aber wie soll man sie beschreiben? Find ich wirklich nicht einfach...  
Und auch die "eigenen Figuren" zu beschreiben, ohne sie zu zeichnen fällt mir in diesem Manga-Genre echt schwierig... Btw I don't own Naruto. Und Minatos Team-Kollegen Ryosuke und Yasuko hab ich mir von so einem Bild von Team-Jiraiya abgeguckt... Die namen hab ich mir ausgedacht, ich glaube aber, dass dieses Bild mit Jiraiya und den drei Jungs nur im Anime vorkommt... Oder täusche ich mich da? Die namen von Minatos Teammitgliedern sind jedenfalls nicht bekannt.

Der Genre der Gesichte ist Romantik, aber ich will versuchen, auch viel Humor reinzubringen, weil Naruto ohne lacher einfach nicht Naruto ist. Drückt mir die Daumen, dass es mir gelingt!  
Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews  
viele Grüße,  
eure Jojoi


	2. Teil 1: Willkommen im Land der Strudel!

Dank Kushinas Führungsqualitäten kamen die Shinobis schon kurze Zeit später sicher und ohne weiteren Zwischenfall am anderen Ende der Meerenge an. Sie waren eine gute Stunde auf dem Wasser gelaufen und Kushinas Kleidung war trotz des schönen Wetters noch immer nicht getrocknet. Für gewöhnlich verhinderte eine Klammer, dass ihr ein roter Vorhang aus Haaren im Gesicht hing, doch diese war bei der Tauchaktion deutlich verrutscht. Kushina musste einen Moment lang danach in ihrem Haar suchen und es fiel ihr schwer, das nasse, vom Salzwasser steife Haar zu Recht zu rücken. Minato beobachtete sie interessiert.

»Stört dich das Haar nicht beim kämpfen?«, fragte er dann.

»Generell nicht. Nur wenn es nass ist, nervt es.«, antwortete sie, löste vorsichtig die Finger von der Haarnadel, doch schon fiel ihr Haar wieder nach vorne. Sie seufzte. »Dann ist es zu schwer. So ein Mist!« Verärgert steckte Kushina die Klammer höher, doch auch das half nicht.

»Ich kann sie trocknen, wenn du willst.«, bot Minato an und hob die Hände in einem Drachensymbol vor die Brust. Kushina nickte und schon im nächsten Moment traf sie eine regelrechte Wand aus Wind. Sie taumelte einen Schritt zurück, fing sich dann und hob schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht. Die Prozedur hielt nur für ein paar Sekunden an, dann verschwand der Wind und Kushina öffnete benommen die Augen. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Minato ließ die Hände sinken und legte die Stirn in Falten, während Ryosuke schon in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Auch Jiraiya konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und schließlich zuckte es auch um Minatos Mundwinkel gefährlich. »Was denn?«, fragte Kushina verwundert und sah an sich herunter. Ihre Klamotten waren jetzt tatsächlich trocken und ihr Haar…

Als Kushina in ihr Haar fasste verstand sie plötzlich, warum die Jungen so lachten. Ihr Haar war steif vom Salzwasser und stand in alle Richtungen ab. Sie musste aussehen, wie ein Igel, ein roter Igel, ein wütender, roter Igel.

»Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht!«, unterstellte sie Minato, der inzwischen auch laut lachte und stapfte auf ihn zu. Der blonde Shinobi schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und blockte Kushinas Faustschlag mit seinem Unterarm. »Entschuldige!«, brachte er schließlich lachend heraus, machte einen Schritt zurück und fing Kushinas nächsten Schlag vor seinem Gesicht ab.

»Dann hör auf zu lachen!«, befahl sie und wollte ihre Hand zurückziehen, doch Minato hielt sie fest. _Er konzentriert sich noch nicht mal und ist mir dennoch mit Leichtigkeit überlegen!_, stellte sie beleidigt fest.

»Ich kann nicht.« Minato wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. »Tut mir leid! Aber du siehst so lustig aus!«

»Ha ha!«, knurrte Kushina, holte mit der anderen Hand aus, aber auch diese hielt Minato mühelos fest, und egal wie sehr sie sich auch wehrte, er ließ nicht los. Was entstand war ein kleines Gerangel zwischen ihr und dem blondem Shinobi, der sie langsam aber sicher mit seinem Lachen ansteckte.

»Wenigstens laufe ich nicht immer mit einer Frisur wie in Igel rum!«, stichelte Kushina und machte einen Schritt zurück, lehnte sich dann mit ihrem Körpergewicht nach vorne gegen Minatos Griff.

»Dafür wurde mein Haar nicht nach einem Gemüse benannt!«, gab Minato zurück. Jiraiya stellte verwundert fest, dass die Kunoichi Minato solche Bemerkungen nicht besonders böse zu nehmen schien und grinste in sich hinein. Das Geplänkel dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden und wurde jäh von einem Shinobi unterbrochen, der wie aus dem Nichts einige Meter hinter Kushina erschien und sie alle herumfahren ließ. Der Shinobi trug eine weiße Maske, in die ein roter Strudel geritzt worden war, dessen Mittelpunkt auf der Stirn lag. Seine Kleidung war blau, darüber trug er eine schwarze Weste auf deren Schulter und Rücken ein roter Strudel abgebildet war, ähnlich der grünen Jounin-Westen Konohagakures. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Fremden schweifen, wandte sich schließlich an Jiraiya. »Wer seid ihr?«

»Wir sind Ninjas aus Konoha. Der Hokage hat uns hergeschickt, weil wir eine Schriftrolle dem Dorfältesten überreichen sollen.«, antwortete Jiariya und der maskierte Shinobi nickte. Kushina versuchte währenddessen ihr Haar wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und band ihr Hitai über ihr Haar, um es möglichst platt zu drücken.

»Mein Name ist Red. Und ihr seid…?«

»Jiraiya und das hier sind meine Schüler: Namikaze Minato, Nara Ryosuke und Uzumaki Kushina.«

Minato und Ryosuke verbeugten sich höflich, während Kushina einen Moment zögerte. Wie erwartet stutzte der Shinobi als er ihren Namen hörte, wandte sich zu ihr um und sie spürte, wie er sie musterte. »Hmm.«, machte er dann, schnipste mit den Fingern der linken Hand und mit einen Plopp erschien in einer Rauchwolke ein großer, brauner Stein neben ihm. »Identifikation, wenn ich bitten darf.« Er deutete Kushina an, sich dem Stein zu nähern und sie seufzte tief. Verwundert beobachtete ihr Team, wie sie vor dem Stein in die Hocke ging und darauf klopfte.

»Halloooo!? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!«, maulte sie und zu Minatos noch größerer Verwunderung begann der Stein zu wackeln, denn es war gar kein Stein, es war eine große, alte Schildkrötendame. Langsam streckte sie die Gliedmaßen und Kopf aus dem Panzer, blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht. Sie sah von Kushina zu Red und dann zurück zu Kushina. Und plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen vor entsetzten. Schneller als Minato es eine Schildkröte zugetraut hätte, sprang sie auf, lief auf zwei Beinen zu Red und versteckte sich hinter seinem Rücken.

»Was fällt dir ein mich herzurufen und mich… mich zum Fraß vorzuwerfen!«, rief sie und ließ Kushina mit ängstlichem Blick nicht aus den Augen. Kushina verzog das Gesicht und richtete sich wieder auf. »Das reicht ja wohl als Identifikation, oder?«, fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Red nickte und ließ mit einem weiteren Schnipsen die Schildkröte wieder verschwinden.

»Ich muss Sie trotzdem fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, Kushina-sama.«, meinte Red und Kushina schnaubte verächtlich.

»Alles bestens!«

Red zögerte einen Moment. »Ich meinte nicht Sie, Kushina-sama.«

»Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?«, fauchte Kushina und Red schien wenig überzeugt zu sein. Schließlich nickte er und wandte sich an Team Jiraiya. »Bitte folgt mir. Man erwartet euch bereits.«

Sie folgten Red über eine grasbewachsene Anhöhe und dann tiefer in das Landesinnere. Minato versuchte, möglichst unauffällig näher an Kushina heran zu treten. Er spürte, dass sie wegen vorhin noch immer verstimmt war, denn sie heftete den Blick auf Reds Rücken, und wandte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal ab. Trotzdem musste Minato fragen.

»Was sollte das vorhin?«, fragte er leise.

»Die Schildkröten sind gute Freunde unseres Clans. Einer Legende nach haben wir vor vielen Jahren das Sehen von Chakra von ihnen erlernt. Die meisten von ihnen sind kurzsichtig, weswegen sie sich eher am Chakra als an unserem Aussehen orientieren. Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis und können die Shinobis Uzu ni Kunis und Mitglieder der Uzumakis noch nach Jahren von anderen unterscheiden. Deswegen werden sie oft zum Identifizieren von vermeidlich Fremden und für andere Zwecke eingesetzt.«

»Und was hast du der Schildkröte angetan, dass sie glaubte, du wolltest sie fressen?« Ryosuke kicherte vergnügt und Kushina sah ihn wütend an.

»Gar nichts, die wird bloß senil!«

»Und warum fragte der Shinobi nach der Identifikation nach deinem Wohlbefinden?«, fragte Minato nach, doch bevor sich Kushina eine Ausrede einfallen ließ, mischte sich Jiraiya ein, der wie Ryosuke ebenfalls näher gekommen war.

»Er fragte gar nicht nach _Kushinas_ Wohlbefinden, er meinte etwas anderes, aber was, Kushina-chan?«

»Er hat gefragt, ob in Konoha alles in Ordnung ist. Er war verwundert darüber, dass ich hier bin.«, antwortete Kushina und lief etwas schneller.

»Aber warum schließt er denn daraus, dass du hier bist, dass etwas in Konoha nicht stimmen kann? Du bist ja keine Gefangene von Konoha auf der Flucht.«, hakte Minato nach.

»Was weiß ich! Hört auf mich so unnützes Zeug zu fragen! Das nervt, ya know!«, keifte Kushina und plötzlich war Red an ihrer Seite.

»Ich muss euch bitten, Kushina-sama in Frieden zu lassen.« Red sah dabei nicht nur Minato und Ryo, sondern auch Jiraiya an, der beleidigt die Oberlippe vorzog.

»Nun hör aber auf! Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir sie nach ihrer Unterwäsche gefragt!«, meinte er und Minato lief schon bei dem Gedanken daran rot an. Auch Kushina schien Jiraiyas Vergleich nicht zu behagen, denn sie sorgte eilig für einigen Abstand zwischen Jiraiya und ihr. Red blieb an ihrer Seite und Kushina beschloss, das Thema von sich abzulenken.

»Warum hat man dich eigentlich zum patrouillieren an der Grenze verdonnert?«, fragte sie und grinste Red schelmisch an. »Hast du irgendetwas angestellt?«

»Nein, mir wurde befohlen, die Shinobi aus Konoha sicher in das Dorf zu leiten. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas angestellt habe?«

»Ich weiß, dass du, Blue und Yellow zu der Leibwache meines Großvaters gehört. Für gewöhnlich treibt ihr euch nicht außerhalb des Dorfes auf.«, antwortete Kushina leichthin, doch Red wandte eilig den Blick von ihr ab.

»Takanari-sama ist bereits vor drei Jahren gestorben, Kushina-sama.«, meinte Red dann und Kushina stolperte vor Schreck über ihre eigenen Füße. Sie wäre gestürzt, wenn Red nicht nach ihrer Schulter gegriffen hätte.

»Was?!« Sie blieben stehen und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in Kushina breit. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Großvater tot war, als sie Uzu ni Kuni verlassen hatte, war er noch der starke und weise Clanführer gewesen, ihr Großvater, der für alles eine Lösung hatte… »Warum weiß ich nichts davon?«

Red zuckte mit den Schultern und plötzlich machte sich ein schrecklicher Gedanke in Kushina breit. Was war mit den anderen? Wie ging es dem Rest ihrer Familie?

Und wollte sie die Wahrheit überhaupt wissen?

Red setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und Kushina folgte ihm und Team Jiraiya mechanisch, ohne die besorgten Blicke, die Minato und sein Sensei tauschten, zu beachten. Eine Angst, die Kushina zuvor noch nie gekannt hatte, war plötzlich in ihr aufgekeimt und sie spürte, wie sie sich in ihr ausbreitete und von ihrem Denken Besitzt ergriff.

Nein, sie durfte sich nicht gehen lassen! Negative Gedanken setzten sich in ihrem Kopf viel schneller fest, als positive und sie musste sie unterdrücken, um nicht die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu verlieren. Das war nicht immer so gewesen. Bevor Kushina nach Konoha gekommen war, hatte sie ein unbeschwertes Leben geführt und sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass das Leben in Uzushiogakure genauso sorglos weiterlief, wie jeher. Dass sich etwas verändern und Menschen, die ihr einmal nahe gestanden hatten, plötzlich nicht mehr da sein könnten, war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Sie erreichten die Stadttore nur wenige Minuten später und jeder der fünf Shinobi musste sich ausweisen, erst dann begannen zwei Ninjas in einer komplizierten Reihe von Fingerzeichen eine Tür zu öffnen, die mit mehreren Siegeln gesichert war. Minato war tief beeindruckt.

»Uzushio ist ja ganz schön gut gesichert.«

»Ja.« Kushina biss sich auf die Lippen. »Das war aber auch nicht immer so. Es scheint sich doch einiges verändert zu haben…«

Minato warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu, doch bevor er ihr sein Beileid aussprechen konnte, lief Kushina los durch die geöffnete Tür.

Und sie trat hinein in das Dorf, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, wo sie einmal jeden Winkel und jede Ecke gekannt hatte. Dort war der Schuhmacher, wo ihre Mutter immer ihre Sandalen bestellte, dort drüben der Eisverkäufer, der Kushina so oft einen Klecks Sahne umsonst gegeben hatte, nicht zu vergessen der Waffenschmied, zu dem ihr Vater immer seine Kunais gebracht hatte. Alles schien wie damals und Kushina atmete erleichtert auf.

Auch ihr restliches Team sah sich neugierig in dem Dorf um. Minato fiel eines sofort auf: nämlich dass Kushina hier NICHT auffiel. Wohin er auch sah, überall waren Leute mit rotem Haar, mal heller, mal dunkler, manchmal sogar fast violett. Rote Haarfarben schienen in Uzu no Kuni tatsächlich ganz alltäglich zu sein.

Das nächste, was Minato auffiel waren die vielen Säulen und Kanäle, die sich durch das ganze Dorf zogen. In der Architektur dieses Landes schienen Säulen sehr beliebt zu sein, man fand sie überall und in fast alle war das Strudelzeichen des Landes eingraviert. Sie stützten die Häuser, die Teils über die Kanäle hinaus gebaut worden waren. Auf einem großen Kanal lief eine Gruppe von Shinobi über das Wasser und wichen einem kleinen Boot aus, das frisches Gemüse auf diesen Weg zu seinen Kunden brachte. Ansonsten unterschied sich das Dorf jedoch nicht sonderlich von Konoha. Auf den Straßen tummelten sich Zivilisten und hier und da schwarz uniformierte Uzu-Shinobi. Es roch nach Wasser und Meer; eine angenehme Briese fuhr durch die Gassen und Straßen und Jiraiya begann mal wieder damit, nach wehenden Röcken Ausschau zu halten.

»Warum starren sie dich alle so an?«, raunte Ryosuke Minato zu und der blonde Shinobi sah ihn verwundert an. Und dann fiel es auch Minato auf: Jeder, der sie sah, musterte Minato verwundert. Dass er ein Fremder war, konnte man an seinem Hitai klar erkennen, doch die anderen trugen es ebenfalls und schienen für die Bewohner Uzushiogakures nicht halb so interessant zu sein, wie Minato.

Und es war ihm höchst unangenehm.

Ein kleines Mädchen riss sich von seiner Mutter los und lief auf Minato zu. Sie hatte kurze, rosarote Haare und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Mit großen Augen sah sie Minato an, der ihr nervös zulächelte und an ihr vorbei gehen wollte, doch dann sprach sie ihn schon an.

»Ist das echt?«, fragte sie.

»Ähm, was?«

»Dein Haar!« Sie zeigte auf Minatos schon fast gelbes Haar und er bejahrte verwundert. »Darf ich es anfassen?«, fragte das Mädchen weiter, was Minato nur noch mehr verwunderte. Kushina konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und Minato ging schließlich vor dem kleinen Mädchen in die Knie. Ganz vorsichtig ließ sie die Finger durch sein Haar gleiten und zog sie kichernd wieder zurück. Dann endlich erschien ihre Mutter hinter ihr, hob das Mädchen hoch und entschuldigte sich bei Minato für ihr Benehmen. »Ist schon gut«, meinte dieser und winkte dem Mädchen zum Abschied nach.

»Kaa-chan, sein Haar ist wirklich echt!«, hörten sie das Mädchen noch sagen, dann verschwand ihre Mutter mit ihr um die Ecke.

Und dann, ehe Minato sich versah, war er plötzlich von einer Horde Kinder umgeben, die alle sein Haar anfassen wollte. Zuerst waren es nur kleine Kinder, die sich an bettelnd Minatos Beine klammerten und ihn trotz seiner netten Bitten nicht losließen, dann kamen ältere Kinder hinzu, die ihm grob an den Hinterkopf fassten und mit einem Mal zerrten hunderte kleine Kinderhände an seinem Haar.

»Auaaaa!«, rief Minato und versuchte ein kleines Mädchen los zu werden, ohne ihm weh zu tun, während Ryosuke und Jiraiya lauthals lachten. Auch Kushina grinste einen Moment, dann mischte sie sich in das Getümmel und versuchte, die Kinder von Minato abzuhalten. Er gab ihr eilig einen Müsliriegel, den er noch in seiner Jackentasche fand und Kushina verstand sofort und entfernte sich von der Gruppe. Nur wenige Sekunden später war der Müsliriegel in ihrer Hand verschwunden und Minato stand neben ihr – er hatte mit dem Riegel die Plätze getauscht, ein sehr praktisches Jutsu, an dem er schon lange trainierte. Blitzschnell zog Kushina ihn in eine Gasse und sie hörten, wie die Kinder verwundert aufschrien und dann um den Müsliriegel kämpften.

Minato strich sich seufzend über den Kopf. »Das hat ganz schön weh getan! In diesem Land hat man wohl überhaupt keine Berührungsängste!«

Kichernd schüttelte Kushina den Kopf. »Stell dich nicht so an! Freu dich lieber – du bist hier etwas ganz besonderes! Blonde Haare sieht man in Uzushio nicht alle Tage!«

»Super…« Minato runzelte die Stirn und konnte Uzushiogakure plötzlich gar nicht mehr schnell genug verlassen. Er öffnete seine weiße Trainingsjacke und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Kushina verdrehte die Augen, lief dann zurück zu Red, der auf sie wartete. Minato sah noch kurz nach, ob die Luft rein war, bevor er die sichere Gasse verließ; Die frechen Kinder waren derweilst weitergezogen.

»Deinen Umgang mit Kindern müssen wir noch einmal üben, Minato-kun!«, grinste Jiraiya.

»Hey Minato, was hast du denn da unter deiner Jacke?« Ryosuke versuchte, ihm die Jacke vom Kopf zu ziehen. So stichelten die beiden noch eine Weile und Kushina hätte Ryosuke sogar dabei geholfen, Minato die Jacke zu klauen, wäre ihr nicht plötzlich etwas ins Auge gefallen. Wie versteinert blieb sie stehen.

Weil Minato und Ryosuke gerade mit streiten beschäftigt waren, merkten sie nicht, dass auch Red stehen blieb und liefen in den fremden Shinobi hinein. Verblüfft sah Minato auf, doch Red schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung; sein Blick lag auf Kushina, die einige Meter hinter ihnen immer noch wie versteinert stand und so einer Gruppe von drei Jungen hinüber sahen. Minato musterte erst Kushina, dann die drei Jungen. Sie waren schätzungsweise sechzehn oder siebzehn, zwei hatten rote Haare und alle drei trugen die Hitais Uzushiogakures. Lauthals lachend unterhielten sie sich über irgendetwas, eine alltägliche Szene. Was faszinierte Kushina nur so an den dreien?

Plötzlich lief sie los, auf den zu, der ihnen den Rücken zudrehte, sprang einen Meter vor ihm ab und umklammerte ihn fest mit beiden Armen, die Beine in der Luft. Der Junge fiel von dem plötzlichen Gewicht auf seinem Rücken beinahe nach hinten um, fing sich dann aber und versuchte, sich umzudrehen. »Was zum…?«

Seine Freunde lachten. »Hast wohl eine neue Verehrerin, Tetsuya!«

Tetsuya, ein Junge mit rotem Haar und einem schwarzen Hitai drehte sich verstört um sich selbst, doch Kushina ließ nicht los, auch als er an ihren Armen zerrte. »Was soll das denn, lass mich los!«

Und dann konnte Minato regelrecht sehen, wie es bei ihm im Kopf ›klick‹ machte. Tetsuya drehte den Kopf so weit er konnte und starrte auf Kushinas roten Haarschopf. »Kushina?«, fragte er dann und der Griff des Mädchens verstärkte sich noch ein bisschen mehr. »Du bist es oder?« Ein ungläubiges Lächeln erschien auf Tetsuyas Gesicht, er versuchte sich noch einmal zu drehen, aber Kushina ließ immer noch nicht los. »Komm schon, Shina, lass dich ansehen!« Und dann endlich konnte er ihren Griff lösen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Kushina hielt den Kopf gesenkt, Minato konnte nicht sehen, ob sie weinte, aber als Tetsuya sich zu ihr herunter beugte und fest in den Arm nahm, glaubte er ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen zu hören.

Tetsuya lachte, hob Kushina hoch und drehte sich, die Kunoichi fest an seine Brust gepresst, um sich selbst. »Seht euch das an! Meine kleine Schwester ist wieder da! Meine kleine… große…« Tetsuya stellte Kushina wieder auf dem Boden ab und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. »Bei allen guten Geistern, wie groß du geworden bist! Du bist… Mensch, du warst so klein und… Wie alt bist du? Elf? Zwölf?«

»Dreizehn.« Kushinas Stimme war so dünn, wie Minato sie noch nie gehört hatte.

»Drei… Oh Himmel! Ich schulde dir ja eine ganze Wagenladung an Geburtstagsgeschenken!« Tetsuya strich ihr lachend das Haar aus dem Gesicht, drückte sie dann noch einmal an sich. »Was machst du hier? Warum bist du…? Ich meine, ich freu mich dich zu sehen! Ich freu mich so wahnsinnig! Dreizehn… Und eine Kunoichi! Wie konnte das nur passieren?«

»Das fragt mich mein Sensei auch regelmäßig…«

Tetsuya lachte und Kushina musste einfach in sein Lachen mit einstimmen. Als Minato die Szene beobachtete, musste er ganz unwillkürlich lächeln und er war nicht der einzige.

»Ich kann verstehen, wieso sie länger bleiben will.« Jiraiya verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. »Und vielleicht würde uns allen so ein kleiner Urlaub in den heißen Quellen hier ganz gut tun.«

»Sensei… Bitte übertreib es nicht.« Ryosuke verdrehte die Augen. Kushinas Bruder verabschiedete sich inzwischen von seinen Freunden, nahm Kushinas Hand und ließ sich von ihr zu ihrem Team ziehen. Sie strahlte, obwohl noch die eine oder andere Träne in ihren Wimpern hing. Dieses Bild des glücklichen, sorgenfreien Mädchens passte so gar nicht zu Minatos Erinnerungen an Kushina, das ungestüme, wütende Mädchen mit dem traurigen Blick. Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie sie in der Schule einsam auf der Schaukel im Pausenhof gesessen hatte und jedem, der sie krumm ansah, einen Todesblick zugeworfen hatte. Er hatte sie regelrecht gefürchtet…

»Das ist mein Team.«, sagte Kushina nicht ohne Stolz. »Jiraiya-Sensei, Nara Ryosuke und Namikaze Minato. Team, das ist mein Bruder Uzumaki Tetsuya.«

»Sehr erfreut.« Tetsuya winkte Minato und Ryosuke zu. »Ich hoffe, meine kleine Schwester macht euch keine Umstände, Jiraiya-Sensei.«

»Ganz und gar nicht. Ohne sie wären wir erst einmal im Meer baden gegangen.«, entgegnete Jiraiya, aber Tetsuya schien ihm nur mit einem Ohr zuzuhören. Er wandte sich an den maskierten Shinobi, der ihre Gruppe anführte.

»Brauchst du Kushina oder darf ich sie mir ausleihen, Red-san?«

»Tut mir leid, Tetsuya-sama, doch ich habe strikte Anweisungen.«, entgegnete dieser und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

»Ach komm schon, Red!« Bettelnd presste Tetsuya die Handflächen aneinander.

»Ja, bitte, Red!«, imitierte Kushina ihren Bruder und Red seufzte tief.

»Bedaure.«

Enttäuscht ließ Kushina die Hände sinken. »Na gut.« Tetsuya zuckte mit den Schultern und legte Kushina einen Arm um die Schulter. »Dann komme ich eben mit. Du hast bestimmt keine Anweisung bekommen, dass ein weiterer Uzu-Shinobi dir helfen darf, die Gruppe sicher ankommen zu lassen.«

»Tetsuya-sama, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ihre Mutter sehr begeistert davon sein wird, dass Sie unsere Gäste belästigst.«, brummte Red und Tetsuya holte beleidigt Luft.

»Belästigst? Na hör mal! Ich belästige doch niemanden! Belästige ich euch?« Fragend sah er Team Jiraiya an. Dass Ryosuke tatsächlich nickte, ignorierte er gekonnt. »Siehst du, Red? Und Kushina ist außerdem kein Gast! Es gibt also keinen Grund, weswegen ich euch nicht begleiten sollte!« Grinsend drückte er Kushina an sich. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier bist! Warum bist du eigentlich hier?«

»Mission.«, antwortete Kushina von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinsend.

»Ach so, verstehe. Streng geheime Ninja-Mission, was?« Ihr Bruder zwinkerte ihr zu. »Was bist du, Chuunin?«

»Genin… Noch…«, murmelte Kushina peinlich berührt. »Aber auch nur, weil letztes Jahr die Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung ausgefallen ist, ya know!«

»Ja, wegen der Sache im Reich des Blitzes…« Tetsuya runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

»Minato und ich sind trotzdem Chuunin, obwohl die Auswahlprüfung ausgefallen ist!«, bemerkte Ryosuke in einem scheinbar gelangweiltem Ton.

»Minato hat die Prüfung vor zwei Jahren gewonnen!«, entgegnete Kushina genervt. »Und du hast sie ein halbes Jahr danach abgelegt!«

»Du hattest auch die Chance beim vorletzten Mal, aber dein Sensei hat euch noch nicht zugelassen!«

»Ja, weil Mikoto immer noch Angst vor Shibis dämlichen Insekten hat, ya know!«

»Soweit ich weiß warst du es, die Mikoto Shibis Insekten nachts in den Schlafsack getan hat und seit dem hat sie Angst vor ihnen. Das hast du dir also selbst zuzuschreiben, Tomato!«

Kushina wollte schon etwas Wütendes erwidern, als Jiraiya fragte: »Dein Sensei hat euch nicht zugelassen? Wer ist dein Sensei? Es kann deinem Sensei doch egal sein, ob ihr euch gegenseitig umbringt oder nicht… Dann hat er wenigstens weniger zu tun!«

»Es ist immer wieder schön zu hören, wie viel wir dir bedeuten, Sensei.«, meinte Minato seufzend.

»Katou Dan ist mein Sensei.«, antwortete Kushina. »Und ich muss schon sagen, so sehr mir Mikoto manchmal auf die Nerven geht, sie ist nichts gegen dich Ryosuke!«

»Dasselbe gilt für Yasuko und dich. Ich bin froh, wenn diese Mission vorbei ist.«

»Das ist also nicht dein normales Team.«, mischte sich jetzt Tetsuya wieder ein und Kushina schüttelte den Kopf. »Ihr eigentlicher Teamkamerad ist noch verwundet und dann hat der Hokage mich persönlich ausgewählt, ya know!« Sie war offensichtlich ziemlich stolz darauf und ihr Bruder schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er seinen Blick besorgt zu Red wandte, doch dieser schritt unbeteiligt vor ihnen weiter. Minato fragte sich, wieso Tetsuya plötzlich so beunruhigt war, als sie schon vor dem Gebäude der Hauptverwaltung ankamen und Red sie hinein führte. Es war ein großes, weißes Gebäude mit einer breiten Treppe zum Eingang hin. Zwei Shinobi standen Wache, beide mit leuchtend rotem Haar. Sie öffneten den sechs die Tür und sie betraten eine hohe, in weiß gehaltene Halle. In der Mitte der Halle war eine weitere Doppeltür, vor der weitere zwei Wachen standen und außerdem eine weitere Person, die nicht nur Jiraiya den Atem nahm.

Sie war ohne Frage die schönste Frau, die Minato je gesehen hatte. Ihr rotes Haar war teils mit hellen Haarnadeln hochgesteckt und geflochten, fiel aber dennoch bis zum Boden hinunter. Eine frische, weiße Blume saß darin und passte farblich perfekt zu dem weißen Kimono, der von einer orangenen Obi an ihrer Taille zusammengehalten wurde. Der Saum ihrer Kleidung war mit orangenen Strudelzeichen verziert und auf ihren dunkelroten Lippen lag ein herzliches, warmes Lächeln.

»Willkommen!« Mit federleichten Schritten und offenen Armen trat sie auf die Shinobi zu, ihre Stimme war sanft und hell. »Willkommen meine Freunde aus Konoha.« Sie lief direkt auf Jiraiya zu, der sich höflich vor ihr verbeugen wollte, doch stattdessen legte sie die Hände sanft auf seine Schulter und küsste seine beiden Wangen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Minato sah, wie sein Sensei vor Verlegenheit errötete.

»Willkommen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise.« Sie wandte sich Ryosuke zu, küsste auch ihn und dann Minato auf beide Wangen, nur ganz sanft, der Hauch einer Berührung. Minato lächelte nervös und dachte, dass die Menschen aus Uzushio offensichtlich wirklich keine Berührungsängste hatten. Auch Kushina bekam beide Küsse auf die Wange und zu Minatos Überraschung wandte sich die Frau sich sogar an Tetsuya und küsste ihn auf eine Wange. »Willst du wirklich bleiben? Es wird nicht sonderlich spannend.«

»Da bin ich anderer Meinung.«, erwiderte Tetsuya, küsste sie zurück und die Frau wandte sich an Red, bedankte sich und entließ ihn seiner Pflicht. Der maskierte Ninja verschwand sogleich und die Frau wandte sich wieder an Team Jiraiya.

»Ihr müsst hungrig sein. Wir haben etwas Essen für euch vorbereitet. Bitte folgt mir!« Sie führte die Ninja Konohas auf die Doppeltür zu und die beiden Wachen öffneten sie. Dahinter verbarg sich ein langer Tisch mit vielen Sitzkissen. Auf einem Kissen saß ein älterer Mann mit langem, weißem Haar in einer schwarzen Shinobi-Uniform. Essen aller möglichen Art war auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und Minato lief schon beim Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammen. »Das Beratungszimmer des Ältestenrats«, erklärte die Frau und blieb mit ihnen vor dem Tisch stehen. »Dies ist unser Clanoberhaupt Uzumaki Yoshifumi. Yoshifumi-sama, das sind die Ninjas aus Konoha, die wir erwartet haben.«

»Es freut mich sehr, Yoshifumi-sama.« Jiraiya verbeugte sich höflich und sein Team machte es ihm eilig nach. »Darf ich Ihnen mein Team vorstellen? Das sind Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina und Nara Ryosuke. Mein Name ist Jiraiya.«

»Vielen Dank, dass ihr die lange Reise auf euch genommen habt.« Die Stimme des alten Yoshifumi war doch fester und tiefer, als Minato sie ihm zugetraut hatte. »Meine liebe Akemi hat euch hoffentlich gebührend empfangen.«

Jiraiya bejahte eilig und Akemi, die schöne Frau, deutete den Shinobi an, sich zu setzten. Minato ließ sich zwischen Jiraiya und Kushina nieder, die ihrem Bruder einen Blick zuwarf. Tetsuya blieb an der Eingangstür stehen und stellte sich daneben wie eine weitere Wache. Minato sah noch drei weitere Türen, die allesamt mit Shinobi besetzt waren. Uzushiogakure war tatsächlich gut überwacht.

»Bedient euch, esst so viel ihr könnt! Ich weiß wie schrecklich das Essen auf Missionen ist.« Akemi lächelte und setzte sich neben den Clanführer der Uzumakis. Minato ließ sich nicht zwei Mal bitten und griff erstmal nach dem Wasserkrug. Auch Ryosuke griff nach seinen Stäbchen, nur Kushina rührte sich nicht und schüttelte den Kopf, als Minato ihr Wasser anbot.

»Es freut euch bestimmt zu hören, dass wir die Schriftrolle sicher und ohne Zwischenfälle herbringen konnten.« Jiraiya griff nach dem wertvollen Gut, das er in seiner Jacke versteckt gehalten hatte. Akemi nahm die Schriftrolle entgegen und öffnete sie. Ein kurzer Blick genügte, dann rollte sie sie wieder zusammen und meinte: »Vielen Dank, Jiraiya-sama. Blue wird die Schriftrolle sicher zu ihrem Bestimmungsort bringen.« Damit erschien ein Ninja direkt hinter ihr, einer mit einer blauen Strudelmaske und nahm die Schriftrolle entgegen. Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung verschwand er wieder und Akemi wandte sich wieder ihren Gästen zu. »Kommen wir nun zum eigentlichen Grund eures Aufenthalts.«

»Wie?« Jiraiya hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und auch Minato hielt für einen Moment mit trinken inne. Der eigentliche Grund?

»Sarutobi-sama hat euch vermutlich nicht weiter darüber informiert, um niemanden zu gefährden. Falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist – wir sind sehr um unsere Sicherheit bedacht.«

»Ist mir aufgefallen.«, entgegnete Jiraiya. »Aber wovon reden Sie?«

»Unser Land ist ein sehr kleines Land, Jiraiya-sama.« Akemi faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und sah Jiraiya ernst an. »Und es gerät immer mehr in Bedrängnis. Mizu und Kaminari haben beide Anspruch auf unser Reich genommen, die Spannungen zwischen den großen Reichen nehmen immer weiter zu, das dürfte auch euch nicht entgangen sein. Wir stehen an der Schwelle zu einem Krieg und unser Land ist in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung nicht in der Lage, sich alleine gegen diese Übermacht zu wehren.«

»Mizu und Kaminari haben euch den Krieg erklärt?« Jiraiya zog beunruhigt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Noch nicht, doch es ist bloß eine Frage der Zeit. Noch fürchten sie uns genug, um sich zurück zu halten. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass diese Furcht noch lange anhalten wird.«

»Weswegen fürchten sie euch? Und von was für einer Verfassung eures Landes reden Sie?«, fragte Minato und Akemi wandte sich ihm zu.

»Nun… Unsere Shinobi sind zweifelsohne gute Kämpfer, dennoch unterscheiden sie sich wesentlich von den Shinobis eures oder der anderen Länder.« Minato machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht und Akemi lächelte leicht. »Die Ninjas von Uzu no Kuni sind vermutlich die besten im Bereich Versiegelung, die du auf dieser Welt finden kannst. Jeder unserer Ninjas beherrscht hunderte von Siegeln im Schlaf und kann sie kraftvoller einsetzten, als ein Shinobi eines anderen Landes, da unser Chakra für derartige Jutsus wie geschaffen zu sein scheint. Wir haben uns sozusagen auf diesen Bereich spezialisiert, weswegen Uzu no Kuni viele Versiegelungsaufträge bekommt. Unter anderem kümmern wir uns auch über die Versiegelungen der Biju in Mizu no Kuni oder Hi no Kuni. Und das ist nur ein Beispiel der Kraft unserer Fuuin-Jutsus.«

Minato spürte, wie Kushina sich neben ihm anspannte und er nickte. Sie war erst vor wenigen Tagen wegen ihrem besonderen Chakra entführt worden… Ob auch Kushina über Fuuin-Jutsu verfügte?

»Doch gerade das ist es, was viele Länder fürchten: Dass wir die Bijus frei lassen könnten oder andere böse Dinge, die durch unsere Leute sicher versiegelt wurden. Sie fürchten unser Land und unsere Leute, nur Konoha ist uns als Verbündete geblieben. Eure Shinobis werden nicht so spezialisiert ausgebildet als unsere, aber das weißt du vermutlich besser als ich. Wir hier nennen den Senju-Clan nur ›Der Eintausend Fähigkeiten besitzende Clan‹. Und wir wussten, dass wir uns in Zeiten wie diesen auf unsere Freunde in Konoha verlassen können. Aus diesem Grund haben wir Hilfe beim Hokage ersucht und es freut mich zu sehen, dass er uns Konohas stärkste Waffe geschickt hat.« Akemi lächelte und Minato runzelte die Stirn.

»Die Schriftrolle ist Konohas stärkste Waffe?«

»Aber nein!« Akemi lachte und Minato war nun vollständig verwirrt. Was hatten sie denn noch mitgebracht, außer…

»Konohas stärkste Waffe! Sie machen mich ganz verlegen, Akemi-sama!« Jiraiya kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lachte röhrend. Akemi lächelte nur weiter und Minato tauschte einen Blick mit Ryosuke. Ihr Sensei? Aber warum hatte der Hokage dann drei Schüler mit ihm geschickt? Warum hatte er nicht mehr Jounin nach Uzushio geschickt, wenn die Lage so ernst war? Irgendetwas passte hier nicht ins Bild…

»Was ist denn nun unsere eigentliche Aufgabe?«, fragte Ryosuke nach und stieß seinem Sensei grob in die Rippen, dass dieser mit dem Lachen aufhörte.

»Ihr sollt für den Hokage die Lage überprüfen und einschätzen.«, meldete sich nun wieder Yoshifumi zu Wort. »Red und Yellow werden euch morgen zu unseren Grenzen bringen und zeigen, wie nah Mizu no Kunis Schiffe bereits an unseren Gewässern liegen. Ich habe hier noch den schriftlichen Bescheid des Hokages, damit ihr eure Mission überprüfen könnt.« Er zog einen versiegelten Brief aus seiner Veste und reichte ihn Jiraiya. »Hauptsächlich liegt eure Mission darin, dass ihr gesehen werdet – und zwar von eurer stärksten Seite. Die anderen Länder wissen von unserer Allianz mit Konoha und fürchten, dass Hi no Kuni ihnen den Krieg erklärt, sollte es zu einer Attacke auf Uzushiogakure kommen. Wir müssen ihre Angst schüren.«

»Und dafür schickt der Hokage drei Kinder und einen alten Mann?« Tetsuyas Stimme durchschnitt den Raum mit jeder Silbe und sie alle drehten sich zu ihm um. Er lehnte immer noch gegen die Tür, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, doch er musterte die Gruppe höhnisch. »Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst!«

»Hey, ich hab von Geburt an weißes Haar, das hat nichts mit dem Alter zu tun, klar?«, grummelte Jiraiya beleidigt. »Ich bin immer noch jung, kräftig und single. Und Sie, Akemi-sama?« Jiraiya zwinkerte ihr zu und Minato errötete. Seitdem sie Jiraiya kannten, stand Fremdschämen für ihn und Ryosuke an der Tagesordnung, doch Minato hatte das Gefühl, dass es hier mit der hübschen Akemi vor der Nase noch viel schlimmer werden würde als für gewöhnlich.

Akemi kicherte nur und nannte Jiriaya einen Witzbold, worauf dieser nur wieder laut lachte. Beinahe tat Minato die junge Frau jetzt schon leid... Und dabei hatte ihr Sensei noch nicht mal alle seine Sprüche ausgepackt.

»Tetsuya hat recht.«, sagte Kushina plötzlich und Minato drehte sich verwundert zu ihr um. Sie hatte so leise gesprochen, dass die anderen am Tisch sie nicht gehört hatten, nur Minato. »Womit?«, fragte er, aber Kushina hob schließlich den Kopf, nachdem sie die ganze Zeit auf ihren leeren Teller gestarrt hatte, und sagte noch ein Mal: »Tetsuya hat recht! Das ist nicht der Grund! Ihr wolltet eure Waffe und was ist unauffälliger, als sie in einem gewöhnlichen Team zu verstecken, ya know!«

Sofort schwang die zuvor heitere Stimmung wieder um und Jiraiya verstummte. Auch Akemi wandte sich Kushina zu und der alte Yoshifumi schenkte ihr zum ersten Mal seit der Begrüßung seine Aufmerksamkeit.

»Du solltest nicht so vorlaut-«

»Ich sage, was ich will, ob es dir passt, oder nicht!« Kushina sprang auf und sah das Clanoberhaupt wütend an. »Ich hab ein gutes Recht dazu, mich hier einzumischen! Ich bin nicht eure Waffe! Was habt ihr dem Hokage gesagt, dass er mich hierher geschickt hat? Von sich aus würde er das niemals zulassen!«

»Du scheinst großes Vertrauen in Sarutobi-sama zu legen.«, stellte Akemi ungerührt fest und Kushina wandte sich an sie.

»Du kennst ihn doch nicht mal!«

»Kushina…« Minato zog an ihrem Ärmel, damit sie sich wieder beruhigte, aber sie riss sich los. Die Wachen vor den Türen kamen plötzlich alle näher und auch Jiraiya wusste nicht, was er unternehmen sollte. Zum einen fühlte er, dass die Situation zu eskalieren drohte und zum anderen war das, was Kushina sagte, viel zu spannend, um sie zu unterbrechen.

Yoshifumi räusperte sich und sagte zu Akemi: »Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sich Kushina erst einmal zurückzieht und beruhigt, während wir-«

»Red' nicht von mir, als wäre ich nicht anwesend! Ich hasse das, ya know!«, rief Kushina und deutete auf das Clanoberhaupt. Zwei Shinobi standen jetzt direkt hinter ihr und Minato warf einen nervösen Blick zu Jiraiya, der ebenfalls jeden Muskel gespannt hatte. »Du hast doch nur Angst vor mir und willst mich in deinen hübschen Käfig sperren, hab ich recht?«, fauchte Kushina und plötzlich spürte Minato, wie sich ihr Chakra veränderte. Plante sie etwa einen Angriff? Einer der Shinobi legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, aber Kushina wischte sie ungestüm weg. »Und weißt du was?«, fragte sie Yoshifumi und täuschte sich Minato, oder waren ihre Augen rot? »Du solltest Angst haben!«

»Genug!« Akemi schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte, dass Minatos Wasser überschwappte. »Reiß dich zusammen, Kushina!«

»Sag du mir nicht, was ich tun soll!«, provozierte Kushina erneut, doch Akemi ging nicht darauf ein. »Bringt sie weg!«, befahl sie den Shinobi stattdessen und der eine packte Kushina jetzt grob an der Schulter.

»Nicht nötig, ich gehe freiwillig!«, erwiderte Kushina, stieß den Ninja grob zur Seite und spazierte mit stampfenden Schritten aus der Halle. Zwei Shinobi folgten ihr.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, herrschte für einen Moment absolute Stille im Raum. Team Jiraiya tauschte Blicke, während Yoshifumi tief seufzte und Akemi ihre Schläfen zu massieren begann. Minato wollte gerade vorschlagen, besser nach ihr zu sehen, als Tetsuya an den Tisch trat.

»Das hast du wirklich großartig gemacht.«, meinte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Bitte misch du dich nicht auch noch ein!« Akemi erhob sich etwas, um Minatos verschüttetes Wasser aufzuwischen.

»Sie hat jedes Recht der Welt, sauer auf dich zu sein! Sie war sieben Jahre weg und du begrüßt sie als unsere neue Wunderwaffe!«

»Tetsuya, wenn du einmal Clanoberhaupt bist, wünsche ich dir, dass du niemals die Entscheidungen und Bürden tragen musst, die ich-«

»Wenn Clanoberhaupt zu sein bedeutet, seine Familie im Stich zu lassen, verzichte ich liebend gerne auf den Titel!«

Damit stürmte auch er aus der Halle und Minato dachte, dass die Verwandtschaft zwischen ihm und Kushina von niemandem angezweifelt werden konnte. Dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Gastgeber, die vermieden, Team Jiraiya anzusehen.

»Sake!«, rief Akemi schließlich und hielt einem herbeieilendem Shinobi ihr Glas hin. Minato und Ryosuke tauschten noch einmal Blicke; Bisher hatte sich noch keiner ihrer Auftraggeber vor ihren Augen betrunken. Das Getränk schien der zuvor so liebevollen Frau jedoch ihre bisherige Gelassenheit zurück zu geben, während Yoshifumi es vorzog, der Situation durch eine Ausrede zu entfliehen. Je mehr Minato darüber nachdachte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass Akemi die eigentliche Anführerin des Uzumakiclans war.

»Haben Sie Kinder, Jiraiya-sama?«, fragte sie, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck Sake zu sich genommen hatte.

»Ähm, nur mein süßes Genin-Team.«, erwiderte der Jounin mit einem nervösen Lachen.

»Kinder sind ein Fluch und Segen zugleich.« Akemi trank ihr Glas aus und stellte es auf den Tisch zurück. »Man kann es ihnen nie recht machen und ehe man sich versieht, haben sie sich gegen einen verschworen.« Sie seufzte. »Mein Mann war immer besser im Umgang mit ihnen… Dabei ist es doch nicht zu viel verlangt, der Frau, die sie zur Welt gebracht hat, ein wenig Respekt entgegen zu bringen, oder?«

»Ähm…«, machte Jiraiya, vermutlich noch unentschlossen, weswegen er mehr geschockt sein sollte: Weil Akemi verheiratet war oder weil sie offensichtlich schon Kinder hatte. Und wenn Minato das richtig verstand...

»Sie sind Kushina-chans Mutter?!«, fragte er und Akemi schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, das wohl Antwort genug sein sollte.

»Was meinte Kushina damit, als sie angefangen hat von Waffen zu reden?«, fragte Ryosuke, ihn interessierten die Familienverhältnisse der Uzumakis bedeutend wenig.

»Können wir später darüber reden? Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und ihr solltet euch auch etwas ausruhen.« Akemi erhob sich und verbeugte sich noch einmal höflich. »Man wird euch sogleich eure Zimmer zeigen. Bitte fühlt euch wie zu Hause.«

Und damit ging auch sie und Team Jiraiya blieb alleine und völlig ratlos zurück. Eine der Wachen bot sogleich an, sie zu ihren Unterkünften zu bringen, die sich im ersten Stock des Gebäudes befanden. Minato musste sich ein Zimmer mit Ryosuke teilen und er fragte sich, wo Kushina wohl untergebracht wurde. Bei ihrer Familie oder auch hier, als wäre sie ebenfalls sie eine Fremde in diesem Land.

»Glaubst du, wir sollten nach Kushina sehen?« Minato stand am Fenster ihres Zimmers und sah hinaus. Vor ihm erstreckte sich Uzushiogakure und er musste zugeben, dass das versteckte Dorf größer war, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er dachte, da das Strudelreich so klein war musste auch seine Hauptstadt kleiner sein, doch dies war nicht der Fall. Und es war schön, wirklich schön. Von seinem Zimmer aus konnte Minato den Hafen sehen, in dem sich die Segelschiffe reihten und einen Fluss, den er bei ihrer Stadtdurchquerung nicht gesehen hatte. Er schlängelte sich durch die Stadtviertel und mündete schließlich beim Hafen in das Meer. Ja, an Schönheit übertraf Uzushio Konoha vermutlich und er konnte verstehen, wieso Kushina so an ihrer Heimat hing. Unwillkürlich suchte er nach ihr, obwohl die meisten Straßen und Gassen so weit weg waren und überall Menschen mit roten Haaren herumliefen.

Rotes Haar. Minato ließ die Finger durch seine blonden Strähnen fahren. Auch er hatte damals, als Kushina in das Dorf kam ihr Haar ungewöhnlich gefunden. Ungewöhnlich schön. Auch jetzt zog es ihn immer mal wieder in seinen Bann, weil es das gesamte rote Farbspektrum abdeckte, je nach dem, wie die Sonne darauf schien. Umso weniger konnte er verstehen, wieso die anderen aus seinem Dorf immerzu sie mit ihrem Haar aufgezogen hatten. Und noch weniger konnte Minato verstehen, wieso Kushina ihr Haar selber nicht mochte. Er hatte es sie einmal sagen hören, als sie sich mit einem älteren Jungen gestritten hatte. Sie hasste ihr Haar, aber wie konnte man denn so was schönes hassen?

Hier begegnete Minato rotes Haar überall. Und trotzdem, während er so aus dem Fenster sah, dachte er, dass Kushinas Haar in der Nachmittagssonne immer noch ein bisschen brillanter glänzen würde.

»Ich glaube, wir sollten erst mal baden gehen.«, erwiderte Ryosuke und wühlte in seinem Rucksack.

»Aber was ist, wenn sie irgendwo alleine weint?« Minato riss sich von dem Fenster los und drehte sich zu Ryo um. »Wir sind ihr Team, wir sollten nach ihr schauen.«

»Von mir aus, aber ich bleibe dabei: zuerst sollten wir baden.« Ryo hatte ein paar frische Ersatzklamotten gefunden und zog sie aus dem Rucksack. »Denn auch wenn es mir nichts ausmacht, dass du stinkst wie ein Bock, Kushina wird sich von dir bestimmt nicht in den Arm nehmen lassen.«

»Wa-?« Minato verstummte und dachte einen Moment lang über Ryosukes Worte nach. Hatte er ihn gerade gezielt beleidigt oder einfach nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen? Minato drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und schnüffelte möglichst unauffällig an sich selbst. Natürlich roch er nach drei Tagen Dauerlauf nicht wie frisch aus der Dusche, aber war es so schlimm?

»Jetzt komm schon! Jiraiya-Sensei ist bestimmt schon auf dem Weg… Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sogar Kushina dort? Dann solltest du sie vorher noch vor Jiraiya warnen… Oder wir sollten uns nicht mit ihm blicken lassen.« Ryo ging mit seinen Sachen in Richtung Tür und Minato machte sich eilig daran, auch seine Wechselklamotten aus seinem Rucksack zu suchen.

Die heißen Quellen Uzushiogakures lagen auf einer leichten Anhöhe und Minato versuchte das Gestarre der Dorfbewohner aufgrund seiner Haare zu ignorieren, wandte den Kopf stattdessen suchend nach Kushina um, doch die Kunoichi blieb verschwunden. Auch im Badehaus sah Minato sie nirgendwo und als sie schließlich in den heißen Quellen saßen, warf Minato missmutig einen Blick auf den blickdichten Zaun, der den Frauenbereich von den Männern abgrenzte. »Wie sollen wir da denn wissen, ob Kushina hier ist?«, grummelte er von sich in, während sich Ryosuke neben ihm entspannt im Wasser ausstreckte.

»Frag Jiraiya-Sensei. Der hat bestimmt schon einen Blick über den Zaun geworfen.«

Minato spürte, wie bei dem Gedanken seine Ohren rot wurden und tauchte schnell unter. Jiraiya-Sensei würde doch nicht Kushina nachstellen… Aber wenn sie ihn entdeckte, würde sie ausrasten, davon war er überzeugt. Und Minato war sich gar nicht so sicher, ob selbst Jiraiya eine fuchsteufelswilde Kushina davon abhalten konnte, ihn zu verhauen. Und außerdem würde sie Ryo und Minato vorwerfen, sie nicht gewarnt zu haben und ihnen auch noch eine gehörige Kopfnuss verpassen…

Minato tauchte wieder auf. »Wir sollten Jiraiya-Sensei vom Spannen abhalten!«

»Ich hab noch blaue Flecke vom letzten Mal, als wir das versucht haben. Dass diese Weiber auch so hart zuschlagen…« Ryo strich sich über den rechten Arm, der damals einige Schläge abbekommen hatte. »Können wir uns nicht einfach entspannen? Musst du dir schon wieder Ärger einhandeln?«

»Was heißt hier ›Schon wieder‹?« Beleidigt sah Minato seinen Freund an. »Von uns dreien bekomme ich am wenigsten Rüge.«

»Du bist ja auch Senseis Liebling.« Ryo schloss wieder die Augen und ließ sich auf dem Wasser treiben. »Entspann dich einfach. Es gibt nichts besseres, als ein Bad… Außerdem… Kushina ist doch hart im Nehmen. Warum glaubst du überhaupt, dass sie weint?«

»Wie?«

»Du meintest vorhin, dass sie womöglich irgendwo ganz alleine weint.« Ryo richtete sich auf und fuhr sich mit der nassen Hand durch die Haare. »Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie weint? Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen.«

»Ich glaube, sie ist viel sensibler als sie zugeben will.«, antwortete Minato lächelnd. »Und ich glaube, niemandem würde es gefallen, in sein Heimatdorf zurück zu kehren und von der eigenen Mutter nicht begrüßt zu werden. Das hat sie, glaube ich, stark verletzt.«

Ryo antwortete nicht darauf, wischte sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und sah gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Es war neblig in der Therme, dabei waren die Becken unter freiem Himmel. Nach ein paar Minuten wussten sie auch, von welchen Strudeln Jiraiya-Sensei geredet hatte: In der Quelle nebenan gab es für ein paar Sekunden einen kleinen Sog, doch er hielt nicht lange. Minato fragte sich, wie dieses Phänomen wohl zustande kam und nahm sich vor, die Bewohner einmal danach zu fragen. So sehr er sich auch umsah, er konnte Jiraiya-Sensei nicht entdecken, hörte aber irgendwann das Gekreische einer Frau und wusste, dass ihr Sensei entdeckt worden war. Ryo und er tauschten nur Blicke und tauchten beschämt ein bisschen tiefer ins Wasser.

Doch dann fuhr Ryo plötzlich hoch und grinste. »Sieh mal, Minato! Vielleicht findest du deine Kushina ja doch noch!«

Minato überhörte großzügig das ›Deine Kushina‹ und folgte Ryos Blick zum Eingang der Quelle. Zwei junge Shinobi waren erschienen, beide mit roten Haaren und sie kamen Minato bekannt vor… Waren das nicht die beiden, die mit Tetsuya zusammen gewesen waren, als Kushina ihn entdeckt hatte?

Auch die beiden Shinobi entdeckten Minato sofort, vermutlich aufgrund seiner Haare und nickten kurz zur Begrüßung. Ryosuke grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. »Los, komm!«, forderte er Minato auf.

»Was hast du vor?« Minato runzelte die Stirn, folgte Ryo aber, als er sich zu den beiden jungen Shinobi gesellte.

»Schönen guten Tag! «, wünschte Ryo und die Rothaarigen tauschten kurze Blicke. »Mein Name ist Nara Ryosuke und das ist Namikaze Minato. Ihr beide seid doch mit Uzumaki Tetsuya befreundet, oder irre ich mich da?«

»Nein, das ist schon richtig.«, meinte der etwas größere von beiden.

»Gehört ihr ebenfalls zum Uzumakiclan?«, fragte Ryosuke und Minato war ein bisschen verwundert. Für gewöhnlich suchte der Nara nicht das Gespräch mit Fremden, eigentlich mit niemandem. Warum also ließ er die beiden Jungen nicht in Ruhe?

»Ja, ich bin Tetsuyas Cousin und Shin hier ist mein Cousin.«, erklärte der andere und Ryo nickte.

»Wisst ihr dann vielleicht, wo Kushina-chan und Tetsuya-sama sein könnten? Minato war mit Kushina-chan nach dem Baden verabredet, aber er hat sie mit Tetsuya-sama weggehen sehen und jetzt fürchtet er, dass sein Date platzt.«

Was?! Was sollte das denn?

»Kushina-chan hat ihm ganz schön den Kopf verdreht.«, redete Ryo weiter und Minato spürte, wie er rot wurde. »Er redet nur noch von ihr. Tjaja, die Liebe…«

Unterwasser ballte Minato die Hände zu Fäusten, zwang sich jetzt aber Haltung zu bewahren. Die beiden Shinobi tauschten Blicke und musterten Minato, der ihnen ein nervöses Lächeln schenkte, sich aber im Hinterkopf notierte, Ryo dafür büßen zu lassen.

»Du und Kushina-kun seid ein Paar?« Shin hob eine Augenbraue. »Seid ihr nicht ein bisschen zu jung dafür?«

»Das sag ich ihnen auch immer.« Ryo zuckte mit den Schultern. »Aber sie sind wirklich süß zusammen, Konohas Dreamteam! Einige Jungs sind ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Minato-kun! Und ich glaube, sie haben sich sogar schon geküsst!« Den letzten Satz fügte Ryosuke flüsternd hinter vorgehaltener Hand hinzu, aber Minato hörte es trotzdem.

»Hör auf, so was rum zu erzählen!«, fauchte er, nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Wut und Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Ryo ging hinter den beiden Shinobi in Deckung, die zeitgleich zu lachen anfingen.

»Dafür musst du dich nicht schämen, Kleiner.«, meinte der eine dann. »Irgendwann wird dir das Küssen noch gefallen und eine Uzumaki ist auch kein schlechter Fang.«

»Die Jugend von heute! Als ich so jung war, fand ich Mädchen noch ätzend und abstoßend.«, meinte der andere. »Aber ich will der Liebe nicht im Wege stehen. Ich glaube, Tetsuya wollte noch nach Hause, um nach seiner Großmutter zu sehen.«

»Ja, ich erinnere mich auch, dass er so was gesagt hat! Wollte seine Großmutter nicht, dass er Fisch für das Abendessen kauft?«

»Ja, genau so war es! Ihr findet ihn also vermutlich Zuhause. Und Kushina-kun… Vermutlich auch.«

»Danke! Könnt ihr uns vielleicht noch sagen, wo das Haus ihrer Großmutter ist?«

»Das ist einfach.« Die Jungen grinsten. »Geht am Versammlungshaus vorbei den Hügel hoch. Das Haus mit dem großen Garten und der hohen Mauer ist es. Ihr könnt es praktisch gar nicht übersehen!«

»Habt vielen Dank!« Ryo verbeugte sich höflich und ging. Minato, immer noch sauer und peinlich berührt, folgte ihm. Er wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite waren, dann zischte er: »Was sollte das denn?«

»Ich hab dir deine Informationen gesammelt.«, erwiderte Ryo unbekümmert. »Jetzt kannst du sie suchen gehen und nervst mich nicht mehr.«

»Aber warum hast du behauptet, Kushina und ich wären… Wir wären…«

»Ein Liebespaar?«, vollendete Ryo seinen Satz und grinste Minato unverschämt ins Gesicht. »Ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt, Minato. Ihr stehlt euch nachts zusammen weg, haltet Händchen, teilt euer Essen… Was soll man sonst von euch denken?«

»Wir sind nur Freunde!«

»Du bist genauso wenig mit Kushina befreundet wie ich.«, entgegnete Ryo kopfschüttelnd. »Und jetzt such sie schon! Und wenn sie bis heute Abend immer noch so schlechte Laune hat, bring sie bloß nicht mit zum Abendessen. Mit so einer Kratzbürste am Tisch können wir niemals Informationen sammeln.«

Minato warf Ryo einen wütenden Blick zu und kletterte aus der Quelle. »Wie immer herzallerliebst, Ryosuke! Das nächste mal, wenn Kushina dich verprügeln will, stell ich dir ein Bein, damit sie dich auf jeden Fall kriegt!«

»Taktisch wirklich unklug, dem Gegner deine Strategie zu verraten, Superhirn!«, entgegnete Ryo am Beckenrand lümmelnd. Minato warf ihm nur einen letzten, wütenden Blick zu und ging zurück zu den Ankleideräumen. Manchmal, wenn auch äußerst selten, hasste Minato sein Team.


	3. Teil 1: Geheimnisse

Wütend stürmte Kushina aus der Halle. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Sie _hätte_ es wissen müssen! Aber sie hatte gehofft. Gehofft, dass es nach sieben Jahren einmal nicht um Kämpfe, Kriege und Beziehungen zwischen Dörfern, sondern um Familie ging. Aber anscheinend war alles hoffen vergebens gewesen.

Doch, wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte ihre Mutter nur so… so kalt sein? War sie schon immer so gewesen? Kushina versuchte sich an ihre Mutter zurück zu erinnern. An ihre Mutter, die ihre Hand gehalten hatte, wenn sie zusammen auf den Markt gingen, die von allen so hoch geschätzt und stets mit Komplimenten überhäuft wurde. Tränen traten Kushina in die Augen, als sie aus dem Gebäude stürmte. Freute sich ihre Mutter denn überhaupt nicht, sie zu sehen? Oder sah sie in ihr wie alle anderen nur noch eine Waffe?

»Kushina!« Die Stimme ihres Bruders übertönte das laute Getümmel auf den Straßen. Es war nicht die Stimme, an die sich Kushina erinnerte. Die Stimme ihres Bruders war viel heller gewesen, immer fröhlich und laut. Sie lief schneller. Er hatte sich so verändert, dass Kushina ihn nicht wiedererkannt hätte, wäre er nicht von seinen Freunden auf der Straße mit seinem Namen angesprochen worden.

»Kushina, warte doch mal!« Tetsuya hatte sie eingeholt und hielt ihren Arm fest. »Was hast du denn?«

»Lass mich los!«

»Hör auf! Komm schon!« Forsch packte Tetsuya seine kleine Schwester, hob sie hoch und schleifte sie in eine Seitengasse. Einige Passanten musterten sie neugierig, doch niemand wagte es, sich einzumischen, schließlich standen noch drei weitere maskierte Shinobi um Tetsuya herum, ebenfalls beobachtend. Der Uzumaki warf ihnen einen eindeutigen, wütenden Blick zu und die ANBU zogen sich zurück, während er Kushina endlich in eine leere Gasse bringen konnte. Sie hatte sich mit Hand und Füßen gegen die Prozedur gewehrt und war etwas außer Atem, als Tetsuya sie wieder auf dem Boden abstellte. »Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal!«, forderte er, ihre Schultern immer noch fest im Griff, doch Kushina wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, ein Ninja durfte keine Tränen zeigen!

»Kushina…« Tetsuya beugte sich zu ihr herunter. »Ist ja schon gut!«

»Gut?« Wütend packte Kushina seine Arme und versuchte sich loszureißen. »Gar nichts ist gut! Du verstehst das nicht! Erst bringt man mich nach Konoha und… Und… Kaa-san…«

»Ich weiß, Kushina.«, unterbrach ihr Bruder ihr Gestammel und sie hielt inne. »Ich weiß alles.« Ernst sah er ihr in die Augen und senkte die Stimme. »Ich weiß, was sie dir angetan haben. Und wenn ich es früher gewusst hätte, hätte ich sie davon abgehalten! Du bist meine Schwester… Ich werde Großvater nie verzeihen, dass er dich ausgewählt hat!« Für einen Moment biss er sich auf die Lippen und Kushina holte zitternd Luft. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Bruder eingeweiht war… Ihre Eltern wussten natürlich bescheid, ihr Großvater, der sie fortgeschickt hatte und die vertrautesten ANBUS Red, Yellow und Blue … Aber wenn auch ihr Bruder davon wusste, wer noch?

»Und ich wäre sogar nach Konoha gekommen, um dich zurück zu holen!«, sprach Tetsuya weiter und brachte Kushinas Herz damit noch einmal zum stolpern. »Wenn ich gekonnte hätte… Aber sie ließen es nicht zu. Großvater hat dich verkauft zu Gunsten unseres Landes… Kaa-san meinte immer, ich müsse es verstehen, an das größere Wohl denken. Und Tou-san meinte, es würde dir in Konoha gut gehen. Ich hatte keine Chance… Es tut mir leid, Kushina. Es tut mir so leid.«

Und plötzlich fand sich Kushina in einer Umarmung wieder. Vor Schreck hielt Kushina die Luft an. Noch nie, in sieben langen Jahren hatte sich jemand bei ihr für das entschuldigt, was man ihr angetan hatte. Nur Uzumaki Mito, bei der sie zu anfangs gewohnt hatte, war so freundlich gewesen, hatte Kushina zur Seite genommen und sich bei ihr entschuldigt und bedankt. Wäre Mito nicht so nett gewesen… Kushina hätte sich niemals darauf eingelassen. Obwohl man ihr vermutlich sowieso keine Wahl gelassen hätte. Mito hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie trotz allem glücklich sein konnte. Aber wie sollte sie glücklich sein in einem fremden Dorf ohne ihre Familie?

Und jetzt erfuhr Kushina, dass ihre Familie sich nicht darum geschert hatte, wie es ihr ging. Nur ihr Bruder… Ihr Bruder hatte an sie gedacht.

»Ich hab dich so vermisst.« Kushina schloss die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht in Tetsuyas Schulter. Es fühlte sich nicht an, wie die Schulter ihres Bruders. Als sie Kinder gewesen waren, hatten die vier Jahre Altersunterschied nicht so viel ausgemacht. Sie hatte sich nur auf die Zehenspitzen stellen müssen, um ihn zu umarmen, doch jetzt war er so groß, seine Arme viel muskulöser und sein Kinn stoppelig, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. »Ich dich auch. Lass uns nach Hause gehen.«

Es sah alles noch genauso aus, wie Kushina es in Erinnerung hatte. Der Garten mit Großmutters Gemüsebeet, der Eingangsbereich mit den vielen Siegeln an der Haustür, das Wohnzimmer mit der blauen Couch. Alles sah genau gleich aus… Doch nach allem was passiert war, fühlte sich Kushina trotzdem nicht wie Zuhause.

»Setzt dich. Willst du ein Glas Wasser?« Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, lief Tetsuya schon in die Küche und Kushina ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. Als sie sich im Wohnzimmer umsah, fielen ihr doch ein paar Veränderungen auf. Eine Pflanze, an die sie sich nicht erinnerte, ein Bild von ihrem Bruder, als er Chuunin wurde und das Glas, in dem Tetsuya ihr das Wasser brachte, kannte sie auch nicht. Kushina trank es dennoch dankend aus, während ihr Bruder aus einer Schublade Kekse hervorzauberte. Kushinas Herz schlug plötzlich höher. »Sind das die, mit weißem Schokoladenkern?«

»Ja.« Tetsuya grinste und hob ihr die Kekse unter die Nase. »Ich weiß doch, was meine kleine Schwester mag!«

»Super!« Kushina griff nach einem Keks und biss herzhaft hinein. »Die gibt es in Konoha nicht! Und selbst wenn, das Geld dafür hätte ich eh nicht… Ich sollte mir hier welche kaufen und mitnehmen!«

»Ja, solltest du.« Tetsuya setzte sich neben sie. »Kein Geld, hmm? Wer hat sich denn in Konoha um dich gekümmert?«

»Na ja, ganz am Anfang Mito-san. Sie war-«

»Ich weiß. War sie nett?«

»Hmh!« Kushina nickte. »Sehr… Sie sagte, ich brauche keine Angst haben. Dass alles gut gehen würde. Und Tou-san war ja auch noch da. Aber als Mito dann starb und Tou-san zurück musste… Ich durfte bei Mito wohnen bleiben und ihre Schwiegertochter hat mich aufgenommen. Aber weil sie auch schon älter ist und nicht so nett wie Mito-san, fällt mir der Umgang mit ihr nicht so leicht… Ihre Tochter Tsunade schaut manchmal vorbei und Dan-Sensei lädt mich regelmäßig zu einer Schale Ramen ein, wenn er mal wieder von Tsunade eins aufs Dach bekommen hat.« Kushina grinste frech. »Er ist nicht sonderlich geschickt im Umgang mit Frauen!«

»Sonst niemand?«, fragte Tetsuya und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Kushina zuckte mit den Schultern. »Warum auch. Ich komme gut allein zurecht, ya know!«

»Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen.« Ihr Bruder lächelte leicht und zog sich das Hitai vom Kopf. Er legte es auf den Couchtisch und Kushina betrachtete es einen Moment gedankenverloren. Als sie Kinder gewesen waren, hatten sie und ihr Bruder immer die Hitais ihrer Eltern geklaut und Ninja gespielt. Jetzt trug sie das Hitai von Konoha…

»Und kommst du damit zurecht?«, fragte ihr Bruder weiter, diesmal leicht nervös. »Du weißt schon… Kannst du es beherrschen?«

»Na hör mal!« Kushina verdrehte die Augen. »Sonst wäre ich doch wohl kaum hier, oder?«

»Nein, vermutlich nicht…« Tetsuya biss sich auf die Lippen. »Und du… Du wusstest nicht, warum man dich hierher bringt?«

»Nein.« Kushina schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Kekses herunter und krampfte die Hände um ihr Glas. »Hokage-sama war immer nachsichtig und freundlich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mich hierher geschickt hat, damit ich mich dem Feind stelle.«

»Ich weiß, dass Violett etwas Beunruhigendes an den Grenzen unseres Landes gesehen hat. Sie verrät mir aber nicht, was.«

»Violett?«

»Eine ANBU. Sie ist sehr nett, du wirst sie sicher sehr mögen! Sie wird es sich bestimmt nicht nehmen lassen, dir ihre Beobachtung selbst zu berichten. Falls es wirklich der Grund ist, weswegen sie dich hergebracht haben. Mir fiele eigentlich kein Grund ein, dich von dem sicheren Konoha hierher zu bringen…« Tetsuya runzelte die Stirn.

Das sichere Konoha… Kushina schluckte und plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, der alles in einem anderen Licht erscheinen ließ. »Vor zwei Wochen wurde ich von Kumo-Shinobis gekidnappt, ya know!«

»Was?!« Tetsuya setzte sich kerzengrade auf. »Wie das?«

»Ich weiß nicht… Sie waren plötzlich in Mitos Haus und… Ihr Jinchuuriki ist vor kurzem wieder verstorben…«

»Ja, Kumo hat große Probleme damit… Ich weiß, dass aus unserem Archiv eine Liste von potentiellen Jinchuurikis entwendet wurde. Sie wurde vor sieben Jahren erstellt und sollte eigentlich nach deiner Eskortierung nach Konoha vernichtet werden…«

»So kamen sie also auf mich…« Kushina biss sich auf die Lippen. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, was passiert wäre, hätte Minato sie nicht gerettet… Was hätte Kumogakure gemacht, wenn sie erst gemerkt hätten, wen sie da eigentlich gefangen hatten? »Jedenfalls… Was, wenn der Hokage mich hierher schickte, weil er glaubte, ich sei hier sicherer?«

»Das glaube ich nicht.« Tetsuya schüttelte den Kopf. »Uzu ist zurzeit sehr unruhig… Wenn man es sogar schafft, Schriften aus unserem Archiv zu entwenden, dann kann das kein sicherer Ort für dich sein! Nein, ich fürchte, du bist tatsächlich hier als Kriegerin. Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich zulassen werde, dass man meine kleine Schwester an vorderster Front in den Krieg ziehen lässt!« Grimmig riss Tetsuya die Kekspackung ein bisschen weiter auf. Kushina schluckte. Ein Krieg. Stand es wirklich so schlimm um Uzu?

»Was ist mit Tou-san?«, fragte Kushina schließlich. »Er würde doch niemals einen Krieg zulassen! Wo ist er? Und warum ist Onkel Yoshifuma Clanführer?«

»Tou-san ist auf einer Mission und solange er nicht da ist, wurde unser Onkel als Clanoberhaupt eingesetzt.«, erklärte Tetsuya und stand auf. »Willst du noch was trinken?«

Kushina schüttelte den Kopf. »Wann kommt er wieder?«

»Ich weiß nicht… Frag Kaa-san.«

»Sehr witzig.« Kushina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schürzte die Lippen. »Ich will nie wieder mit ihr reden, ya know!«

Tetsuya sagte nicht dazu, ging nur zurück in die Küche. Kushina hörte Geschirr klappern und sah über die Schulte, doch sie konnte ihren Bruder nicht sehen. Mit einem Seufzen rutschte sie tiefer in das Sofa hinein. Warum war alles nur so schrecklich kompliziert?

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie die Haustür aufging und setzte sich eilig auf. War ihre Mutter etwa nach Hause gekommen? Oder gar ihr Vater? Kushinas Herz schlug höher und sie sprang auf. Wenn es wirklich Vater war, dann… Dann…

»Tetsuya, hast du den Fisch, den ich wollte?«

Die krächzende Stimme gehörte nicht zu ihrem Vater und Kushina konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Enttäuschung in ihr breit machte. Eine alte Frau trat in das Wohnzimmer, sie war ungefähr so groß wie Kushina, hatte lange, weiße Haare und trug eine grüne, ausgewaschene Schürze. Als sie Kushina sah, musterte sie das Mädchen stumm von Kopf bis Fuß und wandte den Blick auch nicht ab, als Tetsuya aus der Küche rief: »Oh Mist, den hab ich ganz vergessen!«

»Dann solltest du dich beeilen, der Fischhändler müsste noch da sein.«, sagte die alte Frau und trat auf Kushina zu. »Wie siehst du denn aus, Kind? Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Deine Kleidung ist auch ganz dreckig.« Ihre Hände zitterten etwas, als sie Kushina über das Haar strich, so sanft, dass Kushina die Berührung kaum spürte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, stand nur da und sah in das Gesicht der alten Frau.

Diese wandte sich ab. »Und ein Bad hast du deiner Schwester bestimmt auch noch nicht eingelassen! Wie kannst du das Mädchen nur zu herumlaufen lassen?«

»Tut mir leid, Obaa-san.« Tetsuya erschien wieder im Wohnzimmer, ein schiefes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. »Ich geh gleich los, den Fisch holen.«

»Hmpf.«, machte ihre Großmutter nur, packte dann Kushinas Arm und zog sie in Richtung Badezimmer. Kushina fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, als ihre Großmutter sie in das Badezimmer schubste und warmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen ließ. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass ihre Großmutter nie ein Freund vieler Worte gewesen war, aber sie hatte Kushina auch immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen begrüßt. Doch jetzt…

»Nur weil du jetzt eine Kunoichi bist, heißt dass nicht, dass du nicht schön aussehen darfst.« Ihre Großmutter drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und plötzlich war das das Lächeln, das Kushina sich erhofft hatte. »Vor allem wenn man so eine hübsche junge Frau geworden ist, muss man das nicht unter einer Ladung Staub und Schmutz verstecken!«

Es war tatsächlich nicht schwer, das Haus der Uzumakis zu finden. Als Minato den großen Garten betrat, sah er sich fasziniert um. Es gab ein gut gepflegtes Gemüsebeet, einen großen Kirchbaum und sogar einen Teich. Auch das Haus war groß und hatte eine große, breite Veranda. Minato wollte gerade die Stufen zur Veranda hinaufgehen, als er die Siegel bemerkte. Sie hingen überall, an dem Holz der Dachbalken, der Hauswand, den Fenstern… Überall waren schwarze Symbole auf weißem Papier gezeichnet worden. Minato hielt inne. Er wusste, dass diese vermutlich dem Schutz der Familie dienten, doch er wusste noch nicht genug darüber, um zu erkennen, was für Fuujin-Jutsus es waren. Während er noch überlegte, ob er es wagen und an den Siegeln vorbeilaufen sollte, hörte er Stimmen.

Und eine davon gehörte ganz klar Kushina. Minato wandte sich von der Veranda ab und lief an dem Haus vorbei. Die Stimmen kamen von der linken Seite und dröhnten anscheinend aus einem offenen Fenster. Minato blieb darunter stehen. Es war ein Kippfenster, das man von unten öffnete, sodass Minato in den Raum lugen konnte, als er genau darunter stand. Er sah allerdings nur die getäfelte Decke des Raumes und blieb unschlüssig darunter stehen.

»In Konoha gibt es auch guten Fisch! Du musst mir aber zeigen, wie man ihn richtig verarbeitet… Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht besonders gut im kochen bin, ya know? Aber du kannst mir ja was zeigen, während ich hier bin, oder?«

Minato zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit wem unterhielt sich Kushina? Mit ihrem Bruder? Über Fisch? Er warf einen Blick nach links und rechts, holte dann kurz Schwung und zog sich in einem Klimmzug am Fenster hoch. Sein Kopf passte ganz genau zwischen den Spalt zwischen Fenster und Hauswand und Minato spähte in den Raum. Es war ein großes, holvertäfeltes Badezimmer mit einer großen Wanne, in der dampfendes Wasser lag. Kushina saß auf einem Holzstuhl direkt davor, nackt und mit jede Menge Schaum in den Haaren. Eine alte Frau hob gerade einen Eimer über ihren Kopf und leerte ihn über Kushinas Kopf. Kushinas rotes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht und das Mädchen schloss die Augen, Glück für Minato.

Doch dann bemerkte ihn die alte Frau und Minato wurde von einem Moment auf den anderen eiskalt. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war eindeutig und Minato ließ schnell los und kam mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden an. Und erst dann wurde ihm eigentlich bewusst, was er gerade eben in diesen wenigen Sekunden gesehen hatte. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht und seine Ohren erröteten und ihm war plötzlich schrecklich heiß in seiner Trainingsjacke. Und dann machte sich Panik in ihm breit. Was, wenn die alte Frau Kushina von ihrer Beobachtung erzählte? Wie sollte er Kushina das erklären? Er könnte fliehen, aber die alte Frau hatte ihn gesehen und was, wenn ihn noch jemand beobachtet hatte? Er brauchte ein Alibi, dann stand die Aussage der alten Frau gegen seins, aber was für ein Alibi? Was sollte er denn nur tun?

Plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung traf ihn eine Ladung kochendheißen Wassers und Minato konnte gerade noch mal so einen Aufschrei verhindern. Er sah nach oben, doch alles was er sehen konnte war wie der Eimer wieder vom Fenster verschwand.

»Warum hast du das gemacht?«, hörte er Kushina fragen.

»Warmes Wasser tötet das Unkraut. Ich hasse Unkraut. Wehe, ich erwische es noch mal in meinem Haus!«, antwortete die alte Frau und Minato erzitterte. Ihm war klar, dass die Alte nicht wirklich von Pflanzen redete. Trotzdem atmete er erleichtert aus – anscheinend hatte sie nicht vor, Kushina von ihrer Beobachtung zu erzählen. Allerdings konnte er so nass, wie er jetzt war schlecht an der Tür klopfen und nach Kushina fragen… Er konnte der alten Frau eigentlich nie wieder gegenüber treten. Außerdem hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, das heiße Wasser habe seine gesamte Haut verbrannt und musste drei Mal schlucken und die Augen zusammen kneifen, um nicht loszuheulen.

Er hatte gerade beschlossen, zu gehen, als er eine weitere Stimme hörte, diesmal kam sie aber von der Veranda. »Ich bin wieder da und hab den Fisch!«, rief Kushinas Bruder, seine Schritte knarrten auf dem Holzboden und Minato fragte sich, was diese Familie nur mit so viel Fisch am Hut hatte.

Allerdings hatte er jetzt wirklich ein Problem. Tetsuya war mindestens ein höherer Chuunin, würde es also vielleicht sofort merken, wenn Minato sich davon stehlen wollte… Und wenn er ihn erwischte, wie sollte Minato seinen nassen, verbrühten Zustand erklären?

Und Minato musste wieder einmal feststellen, wie praktisch es wäre, wenn man sich einfach in Luft auflösen könnte… Er musste Jiraiya-Sensei unbedingt nach einem solchen Jutsu fragen, allerdings hatte er nicht besonders viel Hoffnung, dass sein Sensei ein solches kannte oder gar beherrschte, schließlich würde das verhindern, dass er ständig beim Spannen erwischt wurde…

Entsetzt stellte Minato fest, dass er im Moment nicht besser war, als sein Sensei. Er hatte in ein Badezimmer geschaut, er hatte Kushina NACKT gesehen und jetzt wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass er die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte.

Obwohl der Anblick eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gewesen war…

Minato schüttelte entsetzt über sich selbst den Kopf. So etwas durfte er gar nicht erst denken!

Und plötzlich traf ihn wieder ein Eimer voll Wasser. Und zwar wirklich der Eimer. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch traf er Minato zusammen mit dem heißen Wasser direkt am Hinterkopf und der Chuunin war schon kurz darauf, loszuschreien, als ihm in einem einzigen Gedankenblitz noch einfiel, dass der Eimer nicht auf dem Boden knallen durfte, weil Kushina bei zwei Aufprällen misstrauisch werden könnte. Eilig fing er den Eimer in der Luft, machte in derselben Bewegung einen Schritt zur Seite, um nicht weiterhin unter dem Fenster zu stehen und presste sich gegen die Hauswand. Erst als sich die Schritte der alten Frau wieder vom Fenster entfernten, biss Minato vor Schmerz in den Holzeimer und kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Er hatte doch gar nicht vorgehabt, zu Spannen! Es war einfach ein blöder Zufall gewesen!

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen versuchte Minato seine Muskeln wieder zu entspannen, dann legte er den Eimer sachte auf den Boden und schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch das Gras, während er betete, dass Tetsuya gerade nicht aus einem der Fenster in den Garten schaute oder die alte Frau gleich um die Ecke bog, um den Eimer zurück zu holen. Zwei Meter vor der Hecke entfernt, die das Grundstück von den anderen abgrenzte, machte Minato einen Satz und verschwand mit einem leisen Rascheln im Gebüsch.

Ryosuke wartete vor dem Versammlungsgebäude der Uzumakis auf sein Team. Sie hatten von den Shinobi, der ihnen ihre Zimmer gezeigt hatte, gesagt bekommen, dass man sie hier um sechs zum Essen abholen würde und Team Jiraiya hatte beschlossen, sich davor noch in dem Dorf umzusehen. Es war schon fünf Minuten nach ihrer vereinbarten Uhrzeit und Ryosuke seufzte. Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er noch fünf Minuten länger in den Quellen bleiben können…

Zu seiner großen Überraschung war Jiraiya der erste, der auftauchte, patschenass und mit einer großen Beule am Hinterkopf. Ryo seufzte. »Bitte sag mir, dass du einfach nur ausgerutscht und mit Klamotten baden gegangen bist, Sensei.«

Jiraiya lachte nur lauthals und kratzte sich schuldbewusst am Hinterkopf, doch er verstummte abrupt, als er seinen zweiten Schüler sah. Auch Ryosuke zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Minato verblüfft. Wie sein Sensei war er patschenass, hatte eine Beule am Hinterkopf, die er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb, seine Haut war gerötet und hier und da klebte ein Blatt oder ein Ästchen an seiner Kleidung. Minato hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sich Ryo und Jiraiya verspäten würden, doch das Glück war dieses Mal nicht auf seiner Seite. Mit hängenden Schultern kam er näher und seufzte tief.

»Minato-kun, was ist denn mit dir passiert?«, fragte Jiraiya, während Ryo von seinem Sensei wieder zurück zu Minato sah und eine Augenbraue hob. Mit reumütiger Stimme und gesenktem Kopf meinte Minato: »Ich will nicht darüber reden…«, aber das brauchte er gar nicht. Ryosuke zog hatte bereits aus den Parallelen von Minatos Erscheinungsbild zu Jiraiyas seine Schlüsse gezogen und meinte kopfschüttelnd:

»Idioten.«

Kushina war kein Mädchen. Kein _mädchen _Mädchen, das gerne rosa Kleider trug, sich die Haare frisierte und heimlich die Schminke ihrer Mutter auftrug. Seit jeher hatte sie lieber die Kunais ihres Vaters geklaut und mit ihnen geübt, die Shinobikleidung ihrer Mutter anprobiert und hätte ihre Großmutter es nicht stets zu verhindern gewusst, hätte Kushina sich vermutlich sogar die Haare so kurz geschnitten, wie ihr Bruder.

Und trotzdem steckte man sie in einen etwas zu großen, altmodischen und sehr, sehr pinken Kimono von ihrer Mutter.

»So«, meinte ihre Großmutter, während sie Kushina die Haare hochband. »Jetzt siehst du aus wie eine Dame.«

»Ich sehe aus, wie ein Schweinchen.«, verbesserte Kushina und ihr Bruder konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken, das er allerdings schnell versteckte, als seine Großmutter ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. »Außerdem hat Kaa-san mir meine alten Klamotten mal geschickt…«

»Vermutlich ein Geschenk, das an dich weitergereicht wurde. Ich würde nie zulassen, dass deine Mutter dir solche Klamotten schickt!«

»Aber ich bin eine Kunoichi, Obaa-san!« Kushina verdrehte die Augen, ließ aber zu, dass ihre Großmutter ihr noch eine Haarnadel mehr in die aufwendige Frisur steckte. »Ich brauche nicht schön auszusehen! Die Kleidung war praktisch!«

»Praktisch nur noch Fetzten.« Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln trat die alte Dame einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihre Enkelin von Kopf bis Fuß. »Das siehst schon eher aus, wie die Tochter des Clanoberhaupts. Dein Bruder wird deine alte Kleidung entsorgen, nicht wahr?« Sie wandte sich an Tetsuya, der eilig nickte, Kushina aber dann hinter dem Rücken ihrer Großmutter zuzwinkerte. Dann nahm er das Bündel, das einmal Kushinas Klamotten gewesen waren und brachte es nach draußen. Kushina hätte sie ihm nur zu gerne aus der Hand gerissen und sofort wieder angezogen. Sie warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel, während ihre Großmutter in der Küche verschwand und seufzte tief. An ihrer Mutter hatte der Kimono einmal bestimmt wunderschön ausgesehen, aber Kushina konnte der schrecklichen Farbkombination mit ihrem roten Haar nichts abgewinnen. Wenn schon ein Kimono, konnte es dann nicht wenigstens ein violetter sein?

Zu allem Überfluss tauchte dann auch noch Red auf und forderte Kushina dazu auf, ihm zu folgen. »Das Essen für dich und dein Team wurde bereits angerichtet und alle warten auf dich.«, meinte der ANBU und Kushina verzog das Gesicht. Sie konnte sich Ryosukes Kommentare auf ihr Outfit nur zu gut vorstellen. Ihre Großmutter versuchte zwar, den ANBU dazu zu überreden, Kushina mit ihr und Tetsuya essen zu lassen, doch der Shinobi blieb hart.

»Es tut mir leid, Uzumaki-sama, aber Befehl bleibt Befehl.«

Also musste Kushina mit ihm gehen, aber nicht, ohne sich noch ihre Kunaitasche um das rechte Bein zu binden. Wenn Ryosuke sich auch nur einen falschen Kommentar erlaubte, würde sie dieses Mal härtere Geschütze auffahren!

Als Kushina am Verwaltungsgebäude ankam, wurde sie direkt in das Zimmer geführt, wo sie heute Mittag mit ihrem Team Yoshifuma vorgestellt worden waren. Auch dieses Mal war der Tisch in dem großzügigen Raum reichlich gedeckt und ihre Teammitglieder hatten sich bereits an dem Essen bedient. Von Akemi oder Yoshifuma war nichts zu sehen, dafür saß den dreien eine alte, grün-braune Schildkröte gegenüber. Es war nicht dieselbe, die Kushina identifiziert hatte und die junge Kunoichi glaubte sogar, die Schildkröte aus ihrer Kindheit wieder zu erkennen. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, dann war es die alte Ushio, die sie früher unterrichtet hatte, bis ihre Eltern feststellten, dass Kushina einfach keinen Sinn für komplexe Ninjutsus hatte.

»Schön dich wiederzusehen, Ushio-Sensei.« Kushina deutete eine Verbeugung an, bevor sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzten. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihre drei männlichen Kollegen sie wegen ihres Outfits mit großen Augen ansahen, oder weil sie die Schildkröte ›Sensei‹ genannt hatte, aber Kushina beschloss so zu tun, als habe sie nichts gemerkt, setzte sich und griff nach ihren Stäbchen.

»Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Kushina-chan.«, erwiderte die Schildkröte und griff nach einem Salatblatt, das auf ihrem Teller lag. Im Gegensatz zu der letzten Schildkröte, schien Ushio völlig gelassen auf Kushina zu reagieren. Kein Wunder, Ushio war eine Meisterin der Versiegelung und wusste genau, wie Fuuin-Jutsus funktionierten. Vermutlich hatte sie Kushinas Vater und den anderen Ältesten sogar bei der Entwicklung des Siegels geholfen. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte, oder glaubte es zumindest zu wissen.

»Wie ist es dir in Konoha ergangen? Deine Teamkollegen konnten mir nur wenig von deinen Abenteuern erzählen.« Die alte Schildkröte steckte sich das Salatblatt in den Mund und kaute genüsslich darauf herum. Kushina warf einen Blick auf ihr Team. Jiraiya war damit beschäftigt, sein Glas auszutrinken und es sogleich wieder mit Sake zu füllen, Ryosuke musterte sie immer noch mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, schwieg jedoch und Minato wandte eilig den Blick ab, als sie sich umdrehte und stopfte sich so viel Reis in den Mund, dass Kushina dachte, er müsse doch jeden Moment ersticken. Sie beschloss, sich davon nicht irritieren zu lassen und begann selbst ihren Teller zu beladen. Es gab Fisch und Reisbällchen, dabei wäre ihr eine einfache Nudelsuppe im Moment lieber gewesen.

»Gut, es ist mir wirklich gut gegangen.«, log Kushina. »Ich darf bei der Familie von Mito-san wohnen und verdiene inzwischen mit meinen Missionen mein eigenes Geld. Ich hab ein halbes Jahr gespart, aber jetzt kann ich endlich den Reiskocher abbezahlen, den ich kaputt gemacht habe.«

Ryosuke und Minato tauschten Blicke. Kushina hatte ihr ganzes Geld ein halbes Jahr für einen REISKOCHER gespart?

»Das Shinobi-leben habe ich mir aber schon etwas aufregender vorgestellt. Die meiste Zeit müssen wir nur entlaufene Haustiere aufspüren oder Zäune bauen... Eine Frau heuerte uns sogar einmal zum Unkraut rupfen an! Für so was hab ich doch nicht fünf Jahre die Schulbank gedrückt!«

Wieder tauschten Minato und Ryosuke einen Blick. Kein Wunder, dass sie so lange hatte sparen müssen, wenn ihr Team nur so lächerliche Aufträge bekam…

»Konoha ist wirklich langweilig… Aber sie haben die Gesichter ihrer früheren Hokage in eine riesige Felswand gemeißelt! Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend und seltsam zugleich…«

Die Schildkröte nickte nur und griff nach einem weiteren Salatblatt. Sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sie fühlte sich immer noch nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut und irgendwie kam ihr die Schweigsamkeit ihres Teams auch seltsam vor. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf die drei. Jiraiya war inzwischen vom Essen gänzlich auf den Sake umgestiegen, Ryo kaute nachdenklich auf seinem Essstäbchen herum und Minato topfte sich, als er Kushinas Blick bemerkte, den Mund mit Fisch voll, was ziemlich dämlich war, weil er sich schon ein paar Sekunden später an einer Gräte verschluckte und leicht verzweifelt nach dem Wasserkrug griff.

Irgendetwas war hier doch faul…

»Es ist wirklich schön, dass Jiraiya-sensei zu deinem Lehrer erklärt wurde.«, sagte Ushio und lenkte Kushinas Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. »Seine Fuuin-künste sind sogar bei uns bekannt.« Jiraiya kicherte nur, die Nase bereits ein bisschen rot vom Alkohol und Kushina fragte sich erneut, wieso dieser Kauz nur von allen so bewundert wurde.

»Eigentlich ist Katou Dan mein Sensei.«, meine sie dann und Ushio hob die Augenbrauen.

»Von ihm habe ich noch nie gehört. Ist er gut in Fuuin-Jutsus?«

»Ganz in Ordnung, denke ich.« Kushina runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte Dan-Sensei um ehrlich zu sein noch nie ein Fuuin-Jutsu ausführen sehen… Höchstens Papierbomben… »Aber er hat diese supercoole Technik, bei der er seinen Körper verlassen und den von anderen besetzen kann!«, meinte sie dann mit mehr Begeisterung und die Schildkrötendame nickte anerkennend.

»Er hat dich also gelehrt, Kontrolle über deinen Geist zu behalten?«

»Öh…« Nachdenklich kratzte sich Kushina an der Wange. »Ich glaube schon…«

»Tssss Dan Katou« Jiraiya spuckte den Namen aus, als wäre es eine tödliche Krankheit und fügte dann mit verstellter Stimme hinzu: »Jedes Team braucht einen Medi-Nin! Ich will Hokage werden und die Welt verändern! Dann werden Ninjas keine Kämpfe mehr führen, sondern Blümchen pflücken im ewig währenden Sommer und niemand wird mehr Hunger leiden und alle leben glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende!«

»So redet Dan-Sensei doch gar nicht!«, empörte sich Kushina.

»Doch tut er, ich hab's selber gehört!« Jiraiya verzog das Gesicht. »Dabei weiß er genau, dass es nicht genügend Medi-Nins gibt, um jedem Team einen zuzuordnen! Und er ist ganz bestimmt nicht der Auserwählte, der unserer Welt den Frieden bringen wird! Aber das behauptet er ja immer wieder… War wohl ein paar Minuten zu lange aus seinem Körper gefahren, hat den Kopf in den Wolken vergessen…«

»Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr!« Wütend umkrampfte Kushina ihre Essstäbchen. »Dan-Sensei ist ein wunderbarer Lehrer! Er weiß verdammt viel und ist überhaupt nicht so, wie du ihn darstellst, ya know! Du kennst ihn vermutlich gar nicht!«

»Kenn ihn besser als mir lieb ist.«, grummelte Jiraiya und schenkte sich noch einmal Sake nach. »Dieser dämliche Schleimer… Genau das ist er! Schleimt sich bei jedem ein mit seinem dämlichen Grinsen…«

»Dafür ist Dan-Sensei kein Trunkenbold wie du!«, konterte Kushina und lehnte sich angriffslustig über Minato.

»Ach ja? Dafür bin ich nicht so ein Weichei!«, erwiderte Jiraiya und schubste Ryo zur Seite. Auge in Auge funkelten sich Jiraiya und Kushina an, beide die Hände geballt und die Zähne knirschend. Während Ryosuke nur die Augen verdrehte und hinter Jiraiya hinweg wieder nach seinem Teller griff, wurde Minato genauso pink wie Kushinas Kimono im Gesicht, weil sie sich so über ihn beugte, dass sie ihre Brust unweigerlich an seinen Kopf drückte. Vielleicht wäre es Minato nicht halb so peinlich gewesen, hätte er nicht vor geraumer Zeit gesehen, was sich unter ihrer Kleidung verbarg...

»Dan-Sensei ist sehr mutig!«

»Er weiß doch noch nicht mal, wie man ›mutig‹ schreibt!«

»Du kannst doch bestimmt noch nicht mal deinen Namen schreiben!«

Beinahe belustigt beobachtete Ryo, wie sich zwei der Wachen im Raum ansahen und scheinbar überlegten, ob sie die Streithähne wohl trennen sollten. Kushina und Jiraiya berührten sich jetzt beinahe an der Nasenspitze und versuchten einander mit Blicken zu töten. »Hab nur selten ein Mädchen gesehen, dass ihren Sensei so verteidigt.«, raunte Ryo Minato zu. »Vielleicht hast du Konkurrenz, Minato! Minato?«

Der blonde Junge reagierte auch nicht, als Ryosuke ihn an der Schulter antippte und schließlich bemerkten auch Jiraiya und Kushina, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Kushina lehnte sich wieder zurück und warf einen besorgten Blick in Minatos tiefrotes Gesicht. »Alles in Ordnung, Minato-kun?«

Minato nickte hysterisch, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

»Aber du bist so rot im Gesicht.« Besorgt legte Kushina eine Hand an seine Wange. »Und ganz warm! Vielleicht sollten wir einen Arzt rufen?«

Minato schüttelte hysterisch den Kopf.

»Vielleicht sollte Minato einfach aufhören, sich _warme Gedanken_ zu machen.«, grinste Ryosuke und Minato zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.

Verwirrt zog Kushina die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Wie meinst du das?«

Ryosuke kicherte leicht. »Ich meine, dass…«

Doch plötzlich sprang Minato zum Entsetzten aller auf, warf Ryosuke mit einem hellen Schrei zu Boden, presste seine Hand auf Ryos Mund und schrie: »Hör jetzt endlich auf damit!« Für einen Moment waren sowohl Kushina, als auch Jiraiya sprachlos und selbst Ryosuke blinzelte kurz verwirrt. So ausgerastet war der junge Namikaze in ihrer Anwesenheit noch nie, Ryo glaubte sogar zu bemerken, dass Minato von sich selbst überrascht war, doch trotzdem begann Ryo, sich zu wehren und verpasste Minato einen Tritt in den Magen. Minato fackelte nicht lange und holte mit der Faust aus, doch Kushina packte seine Schulter.

»Was soll denn das?«

»Ihr zwei«, Jiraiya packte Minato am Kragen und zog ihn mit einem Ruck von Ryosuke runter, »habt wohl nicht mehr alle Schriftrollen im Regal! Und so was beim Essen!«

Kushina half Ryosuke auf, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er selber Schuld an Minatos Ausraster war und jeden Schlag verdient hätte. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass Minato es im Nachhinein bereut hätte, seinen Freund geschlagen zu haben, sie sah jetzt schon das Schuldbewusstsein in seinen Augen.

»Lass mich runter, Sensei.«, bat Minato, der immer noch von Jiraiya am Kragen in der Luft gehalten wurde. »Ich bin kein Kind mehr!«

»Benimmst dich aber wie ein Rotzlöffel!«, grummelte Jiraiya, setzte den Jungen jedoch wieder auf dem Boden ab. Kaum dass er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, entschuldigte Minato sich bei Ryosuke und verließ dann den Raum. Verwundert sahen sie ihm nach.

»Ich weiß ja nicht, Kushina-chan«, meldete sich plötzlich die alte Schildkrötendame wieder und die drei Shinobis fuhren herum, »aber nach Langeweile sieht das für mich nicht aus.«

Minatos Wangen glühten noch immer, als er durch die Straßen Uzushiogakures eilte, den Kopf gesenkt und die Hände in den Jackentaschen verborgen. Um die neugierigen Blicke und Fragen der Dorfbewohner aufgrund seiner auffälligen Erscheinung zu vermeiden, wählte Minato den ›Shinobiweg‹, um sich durch das Dorf zu bewegen: Er lief auf den Dächern der Stadt. Tief in Gedanken versunken sprang er von einem Hausdach zum anderen, dennoch darauf bedacht, seine Umgebung nicht völlig auszublenden und unaufmerksam zu sein. Ein Ninja musste immer wissen, was in seiner Umgebung vor sich ging und Minato war nicht der Typ Chuunin, der das vernachlässigen würde.

Dämlicher Ryosuke!, dachte er und schürzte genervt die Lippen. Heute war sein bester Freund wirklich unerträglich gewesen. Für gewöhnlich war Ryo nicht so schlimm… Im Grunde war er die ganze Mission über schon so nervig. War es wegen Kushina? Oder plagten Ryo irgendwelche anderen Sachen? Auf jeden Fall musste er sich nicht so aufführen! Hätte er einfach mal den Mund gehalten, hätte Minato ihn gar nicht angreifen müssen... Minato war nicht stolz darauf, aber in diesem Moment war ihm einfach keine andere Möglichkeit eingefallen, um Ryosuke aufzuhalten. Er war sich sicher, wie auch immer sein Teamkamerad seinen Satz hatte enden wollen, es hätte in einem Desaster für Kushina und Minato geendet, dabei hatte ihre Freundschaft gerade erst begonnen. Minato hatte erst vor geraumer Zeit erfahren, wie sensibel das rothaarige Mädchen eigentlich war und wenn Ryosuke das Gerücht, Minato sei in sie verliebt bis an ihre Ohren trug, könnte ihre aufkeimende Freundschaft mit einem Schlag zerstört werden.

Und seltsamerweise fürchtete Minato im Moment nichts mehr.

Die wenige Zeit, die Minato mit dem ungestümen Mädchen verbracht hatte reichte für ihn, um zu wissen, dass sie durchaus das Potential hatten, die allerbesten Freunde zu werden. Alles an ihr faszinierte und amüsierte ihn: Sie war stets ehrlich, auch wenn das unberechenbare Stimmungsschwankungen mit sich zog; sie war lustig, auch wenn sie es gar nicht sein wollte und brachte Minato dadurch ganz von allein zum lächeln; ihr Mut wurde ihr von Jiraiya zwar als Kopflosigkeit und Respektlosigkeit vorgehalten, fand aber bei Minato durchaus Bewunderung. Kushina Uzumaki war anders als die Mädchen, die Minato kannte.

Anders war gut. Anders war besonders. Besonderes war wertvoll. Er hatte es Kushina vielleicht nie gezeigt, aber für ihn war sie immer ein sehr wertvoller Teil von Konoha gewesen. Ein roter Wirbelwind, der Schwung in den Akademiealltag brachte. Ohne Kushina, da war Minato sich sicher, hätte er sich an so manchen Schultagen zu Tode gelangweilt, weil er einfach schon alles beherrschte und wusste, was die Lehrer ihm hatten beibringen wollen. Während seine Kameraden noch alle fleißig übten, hatte Minato sich meist mit einem Buch in eine Ecke verzogen und sich gelangweilt. Manchmal hatten ihn seine Freunde um seine Hilfe gebeten, doch das kam eher selten vor und so hatte Minato schon in kurzer Zeit ganze Bücherregale der Konohabibliothek ausgelesen.

Und dann war Kushina gekommen mit ihrer Bemerkung, Hokage zu werden, mit der sie sich bei allen außer Minato unbeliebt gemacht hatte. Er hatte die Herausforderung nur zu gerne angenommen. Und er hatte sofort gewusst, wenn er seinen Traum vom Hokage nicht an dieses Mädchen verlieren wollte, musste er härter trainieren. Sie war sein Antrieb gewesen und sie wusste es noch nicht mal. Er hatte sie beobachtet, ihre Fortschritte observiert und war ziemlich beeindruckt gewesen, als er sie mal dabei erwischte, wie sie dem Hokage einen gelungenen Streich spielte. Minato wusste nicht, was sie gegen den Hokage hatte, aber als der Farbeimer von der Tür auf ihn gefallen war, hatte sie ihn ›eingerosteten Dinosaurier‹ genannt und sich beinahe zu Tode gelacht.

Und Minato genauso.

Ein tiefer Seufzer fand seinen Weg aus seiner Brust und Minato wurde klar, so sehr er Kushinas Gesellschaft bei dieser Mission auch genoss, so wollte er doch, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Konoha zurückkehrten und er Ryo so weit wie nur möglich von der Kunoichi fernhalten konnte. Es war sicherlich nicht gut führ ihre Gesundheit, wenn die beiden sich noch länger auf die Nerven gingen, und erstrecht nicht für Minatos.

Andererseits konnte er seinem Freund nicht alle Schuld am heutigen Abend geben. ER hatte Kushina schließlich unbedingt nachspionieren müssen, ER war so blöd gewesen und hatte durch das Badezimmerfenster geschaut. Ryo konnte nichts dafür, dass Minato ihr nicht mal mehr in die Augen schauen konnte, ohne rot zu werden. Minato hätte wissen müssen, das die rothaarige Kunoichi gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

Das hatte sie die letzten Jahre ja auch getan.

Minato seufzte noch einmal und blieb stehen. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er konnte Kushina wohl kaum die nächsten Tage aus dem Weg gehen und jeglichen Blickkontakt vermeiden. Oder doch?

Nein! Minato schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste es einfach vergessen, einfach weitermachen, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, als hätte er nie etwas gesehen und Ryo hatte nach dem heutigen ›Angriff‹ hoffentlich auch verstanden, dass er lieber seinen Mund halten sollte, was seine Hirngespinste anging.

Gerade wollte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück machen, als ihm eine Frau in einer Gondel auffiel, die durch die unzähligen Kanäle der Stadt gefahren wurde. Sie trug denselben weißen Kimono von heute morgen, ihr Haar breitete sich in der engen Gondel aus wie ein roter Samtteppich. Neugierig folgte Minato ihr mit seinem Blick. Wohin Akemi-sama wohl unterwegs war?

Plötzlich stoppte die Gondel an einer Ecke und Akemi verließ sie leichtfüßig über eine Steintreppe, die ans Ufer führte. Der Gondoland verbeugte sich kurz und fuhr dann mit seinem Schiffchen weiter, während Akemi sich zu Fuß auf den Weg machte. Doch ihr Marsch dauerte nicht lange, schon zwei Häuser weiter hielt sie an und betrat dann über eine breite Steintreppen ein Gebäude, das Minato zuvor noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Es war ein Tempel mit zwei Stockwerken und den typischen, schwungvollen Dächern. Er war groß, viel größer als der kleine, den Minato aus Konoha kannte und der sich nahe dem Friedhof befand. Minato selbst hatte den Tempel in Konoha nur ein Mal besucht, die wenigsten Leute zuhause waren besonders religiös, zumindest keiner seiner Bekannten. Diese große, gepflegte Tempelanlage mitten im Dorf sprach für eine höhere Religiosität der Bewohner von Uzushiogakure.

Vielleicht weil der Tempel so schön und beeindrucken aussah, oder auch weil Minato wissen wollte, was Akemi hier tat statt bei ihrer Familie das Abendessen vorzubereiten, sprang er von dem Dach, auf dem er sich gegenwärtig befand, und betrat dann zögernd den Tempel.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es hell in diesem Tempel, hell und bunt. Die Decke war höher als jedes Gebäude, das Minato je betreten hatte. Sein Mund klappte auf vor Staunen und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sich langsam um sich selbst drehend. Die hohe Decke löste in ihn das Gefühl aus, winzig klein zu sein und doch brachte diese Weite einen Anflug von Freiheit mit sich. Überall, auf den Wänden, der Decke, den Dachbalken waren Schnitzereien und Zeichnungen von Menschen, Tieren, Siegeln, Schriftzeichen… Als wäre er in ein riesiges Bilderbuch gefallen. Minato konnte sich nur schwer von dem Anblick lösen, doch ihm fiel wieder ein, warum er überhaupt den Tempel betreten hatte und sah sich eilig um. Von Kushinas Mutter fehlte jedoch jegliche Spur, dafür entdeckte Minato einen kleinen Schrein an einer Wand des Tempels, der von den Künstlern durch Verzierungen besonders hervorgehoben wurde. Minato trat näher und blieb dann in einem respektvollen Abstand vor dem Schrein stehen. In ihm befand sich die Skulptur zweier Menschen, einer Frau und eines Mannes aus feinem, mattem Stein gehauen. Die Frau bog ihren Rücken durch und lehnte sich zurück, hatte aber einen Arm und den Nacken des Mannes gelegt. Den anderen hatte sie hoch in die Luft gehoben und etwas, das wohl eine schäumende Welle darstellen sollte, streckte sich ihrer Hand entgegen. Der Mann hatte einen Arm stützend um die Frau geschlungen, die Beine leicht gebeugt und die andere Hand wie zum Tanz erhoben. Minato runzelte die Stirn. Ein solches Bild hatte er noch nie gesehen.

»Sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?«

Minato zuckte überrascht von der plötzlichen Präsenz eines anderen Menschen zusammen und fuhr herum. Akemi schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und trat dann näher an den Schrein heran, um eine weiße Blüte, die sie in ihrem Händen hielt, davor niederzulegen. Für einen Moment faltete sie Hände zu einem Gebet und Minato wusste nicht, ob er gehen und sie alleine lassen sollte, als sie sich auch schon wieder erhob, sich vor der Statue verbeugte und zu Minato zurückkehrte. Nervös warf er einen Blick in ihr schönes Gesicht, dessen Augen noch immer auf den Schrein gerichtet waren und wandte sich ebenfalls wieder dem Objekt ihrer Bewunderung zu.

»Ja.«, bestätigte er dann. »Wer ist das?«

»Einer Legende zufolge sind das unsere Vorfahren. Die Frau dort ist Umi, das weite Meer, das unser Reich umgibt und der Mann Kaze, der tänzelnde Wind, der unseren Pflanzen den Regen bringt. Vor vielen hundert Jahren verliebten sie sich ineinander und um zusammen sein zu können, verwandelten sie sich in Menschen, die sich hier auf unserer Insel heimlich trafen. Schon bald brachte Umi ihr erstes Kind zur Welt doch den anderen Elementen gefiel dieses Bündnis nicht und so trennten sie die beiden und versuchten, ihr Kind zu töten. Um ihr Kind zu retten, wollte Umi es in den Tiefen ihres Meeres verstecken, doch das Menschenkind konnte dort nicht überleben. Und dann brachte der Wind auch noch die Nachricht, dass ihre Feine bereits in Form schrecklicher Ungeheuer auf den Weg zu der Insel waren, um das Kind zu töten. Kaze schickte seine Wirbelstürme los, um die Feine zu vertreiben, doch er war nicht stark genug. Wütend und verzweifelt bäumte Umi sich zu haushohen Wellen auf, die ihre Feinde verschlucken sollten, doch es nützte nichts. Und da taten sich Umi und Kaze erneut zusammen, kämpften für das Wohl ihres Kindes und endlich schafften sie es mit ihrer gemeinsamen Kraft die Feinde in die vergessenen Weiten des Meeres zu spülen und ihr Kind zu beschützen. Die Strudel, die unser Land umgeben, sind Zeugen der Verbindung ihrer Kräfte, Wirbelstürme im Meer, bereit alles fortzureißen, dass uns, ihren Kindern, Schaden zufügen will. Die Strudel sind unsere Beschützer, unsere Freunde, unsere Kraft.«

Fasziniert betrachtete Minato die Skulptur und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. »Eine schöne Geschichte.«

»Ja, allerdings.« Akemi lächelte. »Namikaze, so lautet dein Name, nicht wahr? Wellenwind… Ein wunderschöner Name. Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein. Wo kommst du her?«

»Aus dem Süden, nahe der Halbinsel. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass ich ein Nachfahre von Umi und Kaze bin.« Minato grinste verlegen über Akemis ungewöhnliches Kompliment und kratze sich am Hinterkopf.

»Wer weiß?« Die Frau schenkte Minato wieder ihr wunderschönes Lächeln und schloss die Augen. »Ich bin auf jeden Fall eins ihrer Kinder.«

Minatos Lächeln erstarb, erneut verwundert über ihre Antwort und fragte sich, ob sie das ernst meinte. Die Uzumaki verbeugte sich noch einmal ehrfürchtig vor ihren selbsternannten Eltern und wandte sich dann von dem Schrein ab. »Was machst du hier, Namikaze-kun? Und wo sind deine Freunde?« Ihre Stimme war noch immer genauso liebreizend wie zuvor, doch Minato spürte ihre Unruhe.

»Ich wollte mir Uzushio angucken und stand irgendwann vor dem Tempel. Kushina-chan und Ryo-kun sind vermutlich noch beim Essen… Ich hatte keinen Hunger.« Das war nicht mal ganz gelogen.

»Ein junger Mann wie du sollte viel essen, du brauchst das für dein Wachstum.« Akemi ging zu einem Ständer, an dem es Räucherstäbchen gab und entzündete eines an einer danebenstehenden Kerze. Dann trug sie das Stäbchen zu einer Metallschale, die vor einer Wand stand, welche über und über mit Malereien bedeckt war. Wie zuvor vor dem Schrein blieb sie stehen, verbeugte sich zum stummen Gebet und richtete sich dann wieder auf. Sie wandte sich nicht zu Minato um, als er sprach, doch er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, näher kommen zu dürfen. »Wie geht es Kushina-chan? Kommt ihr gut zurecht?«

»Ja, sie ist meine beste Freundin.« Minato steckte die Hände wieder in seine Jackentasche und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um das gesamte Wandbild betrachten zu können. Menschen in langen Gewändern, die bekannte und unbekannte Fingerzeichen machten, Kanji-Schriftzeichen und Siegel… Und überall das typische Strudelsymbol Uzu no Kunis. »Sie ist sehr stark und gibt niemals auf.«

»Das freut mich zu hören.« Auch Akemi legte den Kopf in den Nacken und eine Strähne löste sich aus dem Knoten in ihrem Nacken und fiel bis zum Boden. Minato dachte, dass Kushinas Mutter vielleicht mehr hören wollte und meinte, einen Blick auf Akemis Haar werfend: »Anfangs hatte sie es schwer… Ihr rotes Haar war Anlass für viele blöde Sprüche, was ich absolut nicht verstehen kann. Über so schönes Haar braucht man sich nicht lustig machen, aber Kushina hat sich zum Glück immer zu wehren gewusst.«

»Hast du es ihr gesagt?«

»Was?«

»Dass du ihr Haar schön findest natürlich.« Akemi lächelte auf ihn herab und strich sich selbst jene Haarsträhne über die Schulter, damit sie nicht mehr am Boden schleifte.

»Ach so, ja.« Minato nickte kurz. »Ich glaube allerdings, das hat sie noch nicht so richtig ernst genommen.«

»Als sie klein war, wollte sie sich immer die Haare so kurz schneiden lassen wir ihr Bruder.« Akemi kicherte leicht und schob die Hände in die Ärmel ihres Kimonos, bis sie ihre Amre vor der Brust verschränken konnte. »Sie wollte auch immer die Hosen ihres Bruders tragen, wollte trainieren statt Teezeremonien zu üben und Kalligrafie fand sie ganz furchtbar. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, zwei Söhne zu haben.«

»Da hat sie sich glaube ich nicht verändert.«, meinte Minato und war froh, dass es man es offensichtlich verhindert hatte, Kushinas Haare zu schneiden.

»Nein, ich fürchte das braucht noch ein paar Jahre…« Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck erschien auf Akemis Gesicht und Minato hütete sich zu sagen, dass er sich Kushina niemals bei einer Teezeremonie vorstellen konnte. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man wollte, dass die Teekanne und –Tassen danach noch in einem Stück waren…  
Minato spürte, dass die Unterhaltung eine plötzliche Wendung genommen hatte und hielt es für das Klügste, das Thema zu wechseln, doch ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, als nach den Bildern an der Wand zu fragen.

»Erzählen sie auch die Geschichten eurer Legenden, Akemi-sama?«

»Nein, diese Bilder sind unser größter Schatz, Namikaze-kun.«, entgegnete sie und tatsächlich hörte Minato etwas wie Ehrfurcht aus ihrer Stimme sprechen. »Diese Bilder sind das Gedächtnis und die Lehrbücher unseres Landes. Was du siehst ist das Spektrum und die Vielfältigkeit unserer Jutsus, ihre Geheimnisse und Anwendungsgebiete, das Ergebnis jahrzehntelanger Übung. Wir sammeln unser Wissen nicht in Schriftrollen wie Konoha, wir vererben es von Generation zu Generation und diese Wände«, Akemi machte eine ausladende Geste durch den Tempel, »sind unsere Notizen, damit wir nichts verlernen oder vergessen. Und unser Wissen wächst mit jedem Tag.« Sie deutete auf die Dachbalken, die noch nicht alle bemalt waren, aber auf die man offensichtlich umgestiegen war, weil sich an den Wänden kein Platz mehr fand. »Wer diese Bilder lesen und verstehen kann ist im Stande, alle unsere geheimsten Jutsus zu erlernen, zu meistern, zu verbessern oder auch zu missbrauchen.«

»Ist es dann nicht gefährlich, sie hier so öffentlich zu zeigen?«, fragte Minato verwirrt, aber dennoch beeindruckt. Ein Mal hatte Jiraiya ihn in das Archiv im Hokageturm mitgenommen, wo sich hunderte schwere Schriftrollen voll mit Wissen stapelten, doch diese Bilder im Tempel der Uzumakis wirkten auf ihn noch viel überwältigender.

»Nein, keine Sorge.« Ein Lächeln umspielte Akemis Lippen. »Fuuin-Jutsus gehören zu den komplexesten und kompliziertesten Jutsu-Stilen von allen. Keiner, der nicht in den Grundsätzen von Fuuinkünsten unterrichtet wurde, könnte auch nur die Ansätze dessen verstehen, was hier auf diesen Wänden steht. Wer in unseren Schulen ein besonderes Talent für Fuuin-Jutsus zeigt wird von einem Uzumakiclanmitglied weiter unterrichtet – ungefähr 90 Prozent unserer Schüler. Erst nach diesem tieferen Verständnis kann man sich an das Entschlüsseln dieser Bilder machen, was wiederrum Tage dauern würde und auch nur funktioniert, wenn jemand aus unserem Clan demjenigen die Bilderreihenfolge und –zusammenhänge erklärt. Diese Ehre gebührt unserer Elite, zu der seit Jahrzehnten alle Mitglieder des Uzumakiclans gehören. Aber auch Uzu-Ninjas anderen Blutes mit einer außergewöhnlichen Begabung werden diese Unterrichtsstunden gestattet – natürlich nur, wenn unser Clanoberhaupt dessen zustimmt. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass einer unserer Elite von Feinden gefangen und über unser Wissen ausgehorcht wird, bringen wir ein Siegel im Kopf eines jeden an, der es zu dieser letzten Unterrichtsstufe schafft. Es wird beim gewaltsamen Eindringen in das Gedächtnis unserer Shinobi ausgelöst und löscht ihr gesamtes Wissen über Jutsus aller Art. Auf diese Weise kann niemand unser Wissen stehlen oder weiterverbreiten.«

»Und ist es schon mal vorgekommen, dass jemand von eurem Clan einen anderen ohne Befugnis Fuuinjutsus gelehrt hat?«

»Meines Wissens nach nicht.« Akemi lächelte wieder auf den Jungen herab.

»Jiraiya-Sensei weiß einiges über Siegel und Fuuin… Wäre es ihm möglich, die Wände zu lesen?«

»Teilweise vielleicht, ja.« Akemi stieß mit einem leichten Schubs den letzten Rest des Räucherstäbchens in die Schale, das sich langsam in Asche auflöste. »Aber sie nur zu lesen reicht nicht. Verstehen ist die Hauptsache. Verstehen WARUM man dieses Handzeichen braucht, verstehen WIESO es nicht funktioniert, wenn man ein Element weglässt oder ändert. Deswegen sind Fuuinjutsus so schwierig- es geht nicht nur um Chakrakontrolle und dessen Balance. Es geht um die Balance von ALLEM. Dein Chakra muss zu dem Chakra deiner Umgebung passen, darauf abgestimmt sein, abgestimmt auf die Elemente, die du mit dem Siegel rufst oder einsperrst. Und um diese Balance schaffen zu können, musst du verstehen, WAS du balancierst. Verstehst du?«

»Nicht so ganz…«

»Nun, stell dir vor, du lernst einen neuen Taijutsu-Kata. Zuerst musst du die Reihenfolge der Bewegungen lernen, dann musst du lernen, die Schläge und Kicks gezielt und effektiv einzusetzen, dann musst du verstehen, wie du sie im Kampf einsetzten kannst, aber das alles hilft dir nicht, wenn du sie nicht im Kampf an deinen Gegner anpassen kannst. Und genauso ist es mit den Fuuinjutsus: Du lernst die Regeln, die Schrift, die Bestimmungen, du lernst wo und wann du die Siegel einsetzten kannst, du lernst wie du sie mit Chakra wirksam machen kannst, doch die Feinabstimmung deiner Chakrabalance und das Anpassen ihrer an unerwartete Situationen kannst du nur von einem Meister erlernen, der diese oder eine ähnliche Technik bereits beherrscht.«

»Verstehe…« Beeindruckt ließ Minato seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal über die Wände gleiten. »Und wenn man das alles kann ist man sogar in der Lage, einen Biju zu versiegeln?«, fragte er dann und erinnerte sich daran, was Akemi ihnen heute morgen erzählt hatte.

»Ja.« Sie nickte und musterte Minato zwar noch lächelnd, doch irgendetwas lag in ihrem Blick, das zuvor nicht dagewesen war. »Was weißt du über die Bijus?«

»Nicht viel.«, gab Minato zu. »Es gibt neun, sie sind unglaublich stark und böse, sehen verschieden aus und man unterscheidet sie an den Anzahlen ihrer Schwänze.«

»Das ist doch schon einiges.«, meinte Akemi lächelnd und wandte sich von der Wand ab. »Wir sollten gehen, es wird schon dunkel. Ich kann dich zurückbringen, wenn du willst.«

»Nicht nötig, ich weiß den Weg noch.« Minato schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und verbeugte sich dann höflich. »Vielen Dank, Akemi-sama, für Ihre vielen Erklärungen.«

»Nicht der Rede wert, Wellenwind.« Erwiderte sie und ging dann mit leisen, bedachten Schritten aus dem Tempelgebäude. Minato sah ihr nachdenklich nach, der schönen Frau mit dem andauernden Lächeln… Sie schien eine sehr ernsthafte und liebevolle Person zugleich zu sein und hätte Minato heute Morgen nicht selbst ihren Streit mit Kushina miterlebt, hätte er nicht glauben können, dass dieses Lächeln auch mal aus ihrem Gesicht verschwinden konnte. Noch ein Mal wandte er sich zu der sagenumwobenen Wand zu, ließ die Augen über die Bilder schweifen, bis sie an dem einen hängen blieben, das schon vorhin seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen gehalten hatte. Ein Ungetüm, doppelt so groß wie die Männer auf den Bildern, drei markante Schwänze hoch erhoben, wurde von drei rothaarigen Männern mit Ketten gefangen. Fingerzeichen, Kanjischrift, Symbole umrandeten das Bild und dann das nächste daneben: Ein Kind mit roten Haaren, der Körper übersät mit schwarzen Schriftzeichen, deren Bahnen sich wie Fesseln um die Extremitäten des Kindes schlangen, und dann die drei Schwänze, die hinter dem Kind hervorkamen. Minato erschauderte.

Die Streitseligkeit der beiden Jungs schien am nächsten Tag wohl nicht mehr anzuhalten, zumindest bemerkte Kushina nichts dergleichen, als sie sich am Morgen mit ihrem Team in der Eingangshalle des Versammlungsgebäudes traf. Ryosuke lehnte faul an einer Wand, scheinbar noch halb schlafend, während Minato mit seinem Sensei über irgendetwas diskutierte.

»Du hast wirklich noch nie davon gehört?«, fragte Minato enttäuscht.

»Natürlich nicht, für gewöhnlich erzählt man die Geheimnisse eines Clans nicht wildfremden Leuten.«, sagte Jiraiya und beugte sich mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln zu Minato hinunter. »Sie hat es dir nur erzählt, weil du ein süßer, kleiner Bengel bist! Ich sollte dich mal wieder in eine Bar mitnehmen und erzählen, du seist das arme kleine Waisenkind, das ich aufgenommen habe. Die Mädels waren so entzückt von dir!«

Minato machte einen Schritt zurück, als sein Sensei seine Haare verstrubbeln wollte und hob abwehrend die Hände. »Bitte nicht schon wieder, Sensei!«

»Doch, doch! Ich glaube, du hast die Lektion von damals noch nicht gelernt!« Jiraiya richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

»Welche Lektion? Du wolltest nur Frauen aufreißen!«

»Das sind harte Anschuldigungen, Minato-kun!« Jiraiya fasste sich mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck an die Brust. »Das ist also der Dank dafür, dass ich versuche, dich so gut es geht auf das Leben da draußen in der kalten, brutalen Welt vorzubereiten! Du enttäuschst mich sehr!«

Für einen Moment schien Minato tatsächlich verunsichert zu sein und fragte: »Und was für eine wichtige Lektion soll das gewesen sein, die du mir versucht hast beizubringen?«

»Nun, mein Junge, wie erklär ich das am besten?« Jiraiya kratzte sich kurz am Kinn und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Kushina trat neugierig näher, der Jounin warf zufällig einen Blick auf sie und plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. »Genau, schau her, Junge!« Jiraiya tänzelte zu Kushina hinüber, stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern. »Wir nehmen Kushina-chan als Beispiel! Sie sieht doch eigentlich ganz süß aus, oder? Rote Haare, unschuldiges Lächeln, so wie die Frauen in der Bar, erinnerst du dich?«

»Ähm…«, machte Minato und bildete Kushina es sich nur ein, oder wurde er etwas rot im Gesicht? Und was war ›Ähm‹, denn bitte schön für eine Antwort?! Kushina hob bedrohlich eine Augenbraue und Minato nickte schnell.

»Jaja, aber pass gut auf, Junge! Denn du weißt nie, ob sich hinter den Frauen nicht doch eine gefährliche Kunoichi versteckt!« Damit griff Jiraiya in Kushinas Gesäßtasche, was das Mädchen erschrocken nach vorne schnellen ließ, und zog einen Kunai heraus. »Und diese Frauen sind tückisch, sage ich dir! Verstecken ihre Waffen immer dort, wo ein gesitteter Mann wie wir niemals nachschauen würde!« Jiraiya spielte mit Kushinas Kunai in der Hand, während das Mädchen errötend und verärgert die Hände schützend auf ihren Hintern legte. »Aber du musst trotzdem nachsehen, sonst kannst du dir nicht sicher sein!«

»Soll das heißen, Minato soll jedem Menschen, den er begegnet, erstmal die Taschen durchsuchen?«, fragte Ryo kritisch und auch Kushina wurde die Logik des Jounin nicht ganz geläufig.

»Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Ryo-kun! Genauso muss man nämlich lernen, sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen zu können! Man muss die Menschen um einen herum in wenigen Sekunden durchschauen und viele gleichzeitig observieren können! Das gehört zu der Grundausbildung eines jeden Shinobi und ist so essentiell wie Ninjutsu und Taijuts! In so einem Getümmel wie in einer Bar wird diese Aufgabe nicht ganz einfach. Deswegen habe ich ja auch diesen Ort ausgesucht!«

»Und warum hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt?«, fragte Minato ebenfalls noch misstrauisch.

»Na, weil ich wissen wollte, ob du selbst drauf kommst! Aber offensichtlich habe ich deinen Verstand unterschätzt.«

»Das ist doch Schwachsinn.«, brummte Ryo und auch Minato kaufte ihrem Sensei diese Geschichte nicht so ganz ab. Mit der kühnen Beobachtungsgabe eines Shinobis hatte Jiraiyas Auftritt in der Bar damals augenscheinlich wenig gemein gehabt…

»Kann ich bei eurer nächsten Übungsstunde dabei sein, Jiraiya-Sensei?«

Minato, Ryosuke und selbst Jiraiya rissen verblüfft die Augen auf und starrten Kushina an, die den Jounin mit Begeisterung brennend ansah. »Ich will das auch lernen, ya know! Ich werde die beste Beobachterin aller Zeiten und dann kann ich jeden meiner Feinde durchschauen, ya know!« Voller Enthusiasmus schlug Kushina mit der Faust in die Luft und Jiraiya konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

»Natürlich kannst du mit, Kushina-chan!«, meinte er und Minato tauschte einen Blick mit Ryosuke. »Siehst du, Minato-kun? Solche Begeisterung will ich sehen! Du gefällst mir, Kleine! Ich werde Sandaime fragen, ob du nicht in mein Team wechseln kannst.« Jiraiya tätschelte Kushinas Kopf und das rothaarige Mädchen strahlte ihn an. Noch einmal tauschten die beiden Jungen einen Blick und Minato wusste jetzt schon, dass ein solcher Barbesuch in einem absoluten Desaster enden würde…

In diesem Moment erschienen die beiden ANBU Blue und Yellow vor ihnen, auf die das Team gewartet hatte, sowie eine weitere Kunoichi mit einer violetten Maske vor dem Gesicht. Kushina zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte die Fremde. _Ich weiß, dass Violett etwas Beunruhigendes an den Grenzen unseres Landes gesehen hat. Sie verrät mir aber nicht, was_, klang die Stimme ihres Bruders in ihrem Kopf und Kushina biss sich auf die Lippen. Die ANBU führte Team Jiraiya in den Hafen Uzu no Kunis und dort auf ein großes, hölzernes Segelschiff. Kushina sah sich an Deck um, doch sie konnte niemand weiteren entdecken. Blue verschwand im Bauch des Schiffes und Kushina fragte sich, ob es noch weitere Crewmitglieder gab oder nur diese drei ANBU für den Auftrag eingeteilt wurden. Doch dann hörte sie Stimmen aus dem Bauch des Schiffes und der Kopf ihres Bruders erschien aus dem Steuerhaus.

»Ich hoffe, niemand von euch wird seekrank!« Mit einem breitem Grinsen trat Tetsuya auf die Gruppe zu und Ryosuke begann zu murmeln: »Du bist der Herr über deinen Körper. Dein Körper beherrscht nicht dich. Du bist der Herr über deinen Körper.«

»Das ist ziemlich optimistisch, Ryosuke-kun.«, meinte Kushina grinsend (sie war praktisch auf dem Meer aufgewachsen, endlich war sie einmal im Vorteil!) und lief dann ihrem Bruder entgegen. »Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch auf diese Mission mitkommst!«

»Ich habe Kaa-san darum gebeten, mich mitkommen zu lassen.«, antwortete Tetsuya und legte einen Arm um seine kleine Schwester. »Kann's losgehen?«

»Hai!«, rief das Mädchen und Tetsuya nickte den ANBU zu. Die Segel wurden gesetzt und knatternd machte sich das Schiff auf den Weg zum Ozean. Je weiter sie sich vom Festland entfernten, desto stärker wurde der Wind und das Schiff nahm schon bald an Fahrt auf. Kushina stellte sich mit ihrem Bruder ganz nach vorne den Bug des Schiffes, der Wind ließ ihr Haar herumwirbeln und für einen Moment alles andere vergessen.

»Wie lange wird die Fahrt dauern, Tetsuya-san?«, fragte Jiraiya hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich zu ihm um.

»Wir fahren in Richtung Mizu in südöstlicher Richtung. Wir sollten in einer halben Stunde unsere Barriere passieren und dann sind es vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten, bis wir die Flotte sehen können. Meines Wissens sind es drei Schiffe, die seit letzter Woche vor unseren Gewässern liegen. Das sind zu viele und vor allem ein zu langer Zeitraum für einen Zufall. Für gewöhnlich kommt Mizu uns nur so nah, wenn wir mal wieder über unsere Fanggebiete diskutieren wollen… Unser Verhältnis zum Wasserreich war leider noch nie besonders gut…«

Jiraiya nickte und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. Sie passierten die erste kleinere Insel, die zu Uzu no Kuni gehörte und weitestgehend unbewohnt erschien. Der Jounin folgte ihr mit seinen Augen, wandte sich dann wieder an Tetsuya. »Vielleicht kannst du uns die Fragen beantworten, die gestern nach dem Gespräch mit deiner Mutter offen geblieben sind.«

»Ich werde mein bestes geben, Jiraiya-san.« Tetsuya deutete eine Verbeugung an. »Zumal ich mir beinahe denken kann, um welche Fragen es sich handelt.« Minato und Ryo, die bisher nur teilnahmslos an der Reling gelehnt und auf das Meer geblickt hatten, wurden jetzt aufmerksam und traten näher.

»Nun, zunächst einmal finde ich es höchst seltsam, dass wir mit einem Scheinauftrag hierher geschickt sein sollen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sandaime meinen Fähigkeiten so wenig vertraut, um mir nicht einmal einen Hinweis darauf zu geben.« Jiraiya musterte den jungen Shinobi aufmerksam, doch dieser verzog keine Miene.

»Außergewöhnliche Situationen erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen.«, erwiderte dieser.

»Was mich zu meiner nächsten Frage bringt.« Jiraiya trat näher an die Reling und ließ seinen Blick über das Meer schweifen. »Es ist doch sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass Mizu euch auf die Pelle rückt, wenn euer Verhältnis so schlecht ist. Ich weiß, dass die Beziehungen zwischen den Ländern angespannt ist und kann die Idee, Kiri eure Verbindung zu Konoha unter die Nase zu reiben gut verstehen, aber mir ist dennoch nicht klar, wieso diese Situation so außergewöhnlich ist, dass ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen muss. Ein Brief des Hokages an den Mizukage würde doch völlig ausreichen.«

Tetsuya schwieg und gab auch unter Jiraiyas bohrendem Blick nicht nach. Schließlich verschränkte der Jounin die Arme vor der Brust. »Und dann war da auch noch dieses Gerede von einer Waffe, die wir mitgebracht haben. Und Kushina-chans Reaktion darauf.« Der Jounin warf einen Blick auf sie, doch Kushina konnte ihm nicht wie ihr Bruder standhalten. Stattdessen sah sie zu Ryosuke und Minato, die das Gespräch neugierig verfolgten. Würde es jetzt so weit wein? Würde sie jetzt ihr Geheimnis preisgeben müssen? »Ich könnte mir nur vorstellen, dass Kushina einen Geheimauftrag von Sandaime-sama bekommen hat, eine Waffe hierher zu schmuggeln. Und weil sie eine Uzumaki ist könnte ich mir sogar vorstellen wie und wo sie sie versteckt hält. Ich frage mich nur: Welche Waffe? Und was wollt ihr mit ihr?«

»Wir wollen nichts mehr als unser Land schützen.«, antwortete Tetsuya leise.

»Ja, aber unter welchem Preis?« Jiraiya grinste. »Du musst zugeben, kleiner, da sind zu viele Dinge, die einfach nicht zusammen passen. Und ich warte auf eine Erklärung. Und lass dir etwas Glaubhaftes einfallen, ja?«

Kushinas Herz begann zu rasen und sie warf einen Blick in das ernste Gesicht ihres Bruders. Er durfte es nicht verraten! Nicht jetzt wo sie doch endlich, endlich einen Freund gefunden hatte! Wenn er es erfuhr, würde Minato sie nie wieder so sehen, wie vorher, er würde Angst vor ihr haben wie alle anderen, die davon wussten. Sie wollte ihren neuen Freund nicht so plötzlich wieder verlieren!

»Violett hat sich auf eines der Mizu-Schiffe geschlichen und dort eine erschreckende Entdeckung gemacht.«, antwortete Tetsuya schließlich. »Wir haben erst vor wenigen Monaten etwas für Mizu versiegelt. Wir dachten, der Deal wäre zur Zufriedenheit aller ausgeführt worden, doch jetzt haben sie dieses Etwas so nah an unserer Grenze auf den Schiffen platziert. Wenn sie das Siegel öffnen – und das können sie aufgrund des Schlüssels, den wir ihnen wie vereinbart hinterlassen haben – so ist unser Land in größter Gefahr. Das Chakra meiner Schwester ist außergewöhnlich stark und wie gemacht zum Erkennen von Chakra. Wir haben zwar einige sehr gute Sensor-Shinobi, doch ihre Fähigkeiten funktioniert nur an einem intakten Chakrasystem wie Shinobi oder andere Lebewesen. Ein Siegel hingegen ist kein Lebewesen, sondern ein Chakrabeseeltes Jutsu und bei einem solchen zu erkennen, ob es geschwächt oder noch in Takt ist, können wir das nur durch das Berühren des Siegels. Kushina hingegen kann von weitem spüren, ob der Chakrafluss dieses Siegels gestört wurde. Unsere Sensor-Shinobi haben zwar ihre Vermutungen geliefert und die meisten stimmen auch über ein, doch wir können Mizu nicht eine Bedrohung unseres Landes vorwerfen, wenn wir uns nicht hundertprozentig sicher sind. Wir dürfen uns bei der derzeitigen politischen Lage keine Fehler erlauben.«

Jiraiya schwieg einen Moment, musterte Kushina, dann ihren Bruder und sah schließlich über dessen Schulter auf das Meer hinaus, als könnte er selbst jenes besagte Siegel erfühlen. »Und was genau habt ihr versiegelt?«, fragte er schließlich von Tetsuyas Antwort unbeeindruckt.

»Das geht nur Uzu und Mizu etwas an.«

»Nun, und Kushina.« Jiraiya packte das Mädchen plötzlich am Arm und zog sie hinter seinen Rücken. »Und Kushina gehört zu meinem Team, ich bin ihr Sensei und für sie verantwortlich. Wenn wir uns gerade eben in unmittelbare Gefahr begeben, werde ich das nicht zulassen und diese Aktion sofort abblasen.«

»Der Hokage wird nicht-«

»Der Hokage ist nicht hier. Und er hat mir nicht vor meiner Abreise gesagt: ›Jiraiya, spiel für die Uzumakis den Clown!‹«

Erneut starrten sich Tetsuya und Jiraiya an und der Jounin musste zugeben, dass Kushinas Bruder hart im Nehmen war. Viele andere Shinobi wären unter seinem Blick bereits eingeknickt, besonders wenn sie so jung waren wie dieser. Wie alt war der Junge? Siebzehn? Achtzehn? Wenn das, was er sagte, stimmte, warum war er dann hier? Warum ließen die Uzumakis diesen Grünschnabel eine solche Mission leiten? Die ANBU unterstanden seinen Ordnungen, das war Jiraiya nicht entgangen. Der Junge hatte ihnen angegeben, Segel zu setzten, der Junge hatte den Kurs bestimmt. Wenn Jiraiya alles richtig verstanden hatte, so war Tetsuya der Erbe des Uzumakiclans. Was hatten sie davon, ihn einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzten? Ging es eigentlich um etwas ganz anderes? Um Kushina? Das Mädchen war gestern völlig verzweifelt gewesen… Der Junge hatte einen Draht zu ihr, er war hier, um sie zu beruhigen, um sie an Bort zu locken. Doch war das Mädchen wirklich so besonders? Jiraiya würde jedenfalls nicht zulassen, dass ihr irgendetwas geschah.

»Ich kann deine Bedenken gut verstehen, Jiraiya-san. Kushina ist schließlich auch MEINE Schwester.« Tetsuya atmete tief durch. »Dennoch gibt es Pflichten, die ein Shinobi erfüllen muss. Es gefällt mir genauso wenig wie euch, sie in Gefahr zu bringen, doch wir haben keine Wahl. Wir brauchen diese Gewissheit. Und ich kann euch versichern, dass hier an Bord unsere stärksten und besten Fuuin-Meister sind. Der Plan besteht nur darin, dass wir an die Schiffe heranfahren, Kushina unseren Verdacht bestätigt oder im besten Fall von der Hand weist und dann drehen wir auch wieder um. Nichts liegt mir ferner als das Leben meiner Schwester in Gefahr zu bringen.«

Jiraiya legte den Kopf leicht schräg, seufzte dann und schüttelte den Kopf. »Netter Versuch, Grünschnabel.«, sagte er und Tetsuyas Augenbrauen zogen sich düster zusammen. »Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich mein Team für ausgezeichnet genug halte, um ein paar Mizu-Ninjas zu vermöbeln und abzuhauen.« Jiraiya wandte sich an sein Team. »Wir werden Uzushio morgen früh verlassen.« Die Worte trafen Kushina härter, als jeder gut gezielte Shuriken. Morgen schon? Sie hatte doch gerade erst ihre Großmutter wieder gesehen! Was war mit ihrem Vater? Und ihren Freunden?

Jiraiyas Hand, die sich auf ihre Schulter legte, schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu dem Jounin hoch, doch dieser hatte sich wieder ihrem Bruder zugewandt. »Heute bleiben wir. Damit ich dem Hokage berichten kann, was hier WIRKLICH vor sich geht.«

Damit zog er Kushina am Arm mit sich, fort von ihrem Bruder an das Heck des Schiffes. Die Jungen folgten ihnen und Jiraiya stellte kurz sicher, dass keiner der ANBU ihnen gefolgt war oder sich in Hörweite befand, dann beugte er sich zu seinen Schülern runter. »Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort.« Als er das sagte, sah er Kushina an, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. »Was auch immer geschieht, ihr bleibt in meiner Nähe und haltet euch von den ANBU-Einheiten fern. Das gilt nicht nur heute. Besonders du«, er wandte sich an Kushina, »bleibst bei mir. Ich hab das Gefühl, du weißt ganz genau, was hier vor sich geht.«

Ängstlich sah Kushina in die Augen des Jounin, doch zu ihrer Überraschung sahen diese sie nicht streng oder verärgert an, sondern verständnisvoll. »Ich weiß, dass es deine Familie ist, Kushina-chan. Aber wir sind ein Team. Und wenn du etwas weißt, das unser Leben retten könnte, wäre jetzt der Zeitpunkt, es zu sagen.«

Sie spürte Minatos und Ryosukes Blicke auf ihrem Gesicht, nervös biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe und suchte nach Worten, aber wie sollte sie es sagen? Ihr größtes, dunkelstes Geheimnis… Und wie würden sie darauf reagieren? Nun, wie schon, sie würden sie meiden, verachten, so wie alle anderen auch. Jahrelang hatte sie ihr Geheimnis gehütet und verborgen halten können, warum musste es jetzt, ausgerechnet auf dieser Mission ans Tageslicht kommen?

Aber hatte sie denn keine andere Möglichkeit?

»I-Ich… I-Ich weiß n-n-nichts. Ehrlich nicht, Jiraiya-Sensei. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir anschauen soll, ya know.«

Für einen Moment sah Jiraiya sie wieder nur an, seine Miene unergründbar und Kushina fragte sich, ob er ihr die Lüge angesehen hatte.

»Mach ja nichts blödes.«, sagte er dann langsam. »Sonst werde ich fuchsteufelswild.«

Weder Minato, noch Ryosuke verstanden die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte, doch Kushina glaubte die Botschaft dahinter zu verstehen. Er wusste es. Er hatte es herausgefunden. Wie? Wann?

_Verrat mich nicht. Bitte, bitte verrat mich nicht. _Die Worte schossen ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf, hallten darin wie ein Echo und ließen sie zittern. Beinahe hatte sie Angst, es laut ausgesprochen zu haben, weil Minato sie so seltsam von der Seite ansah, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt. Aber Jiraiya richtete sich wieder auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Reling. »Dann wollen wir uns die Sache doch mal aus der Nähe anschauen. Ich verwette mein gutes Aussehen, dass dieser Ausflug keine Erholungsfahrt sein wird. Haltet euch bereit.«


	4. Teil 1: Ein Kampf mit Wut und Hass

Hallo!

Tut mir leid, dass das Update so lange gedauert hat... Dafür ist das Kap extrem lang - ich hoffe, das ist ein kleiner Ausgleich.

Viel Spaß! R&R!

Eure Jojoi

Zwischen Seilen und Tauen lehnte sich Kushina weit über die Reling, den Blick dem Horizont zugewandt. Sie stand ganz vorne am Bug des Schiffes, der Wind peitschte ihr Haar durch die Luft und sie kaute nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln herum. Sie hatte sich das eigentlich schon abgewöhnt gehabt, aber jetzt kam die alte Angewohnheit zurück zusammen mit einer Welle von Nervosität und Ungewissheit. Die drei Schiffe, von denen Tetsuya geredet hatte, tauchten am Horizont auf und Kushina fühlte ihren Unmut wachsen. Was erwartete sie auf den Schiffen? Was hatte ihr Clan versiegelt? Und welche Rolle spielte sie in der ganzen Sache? Kushina wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, denn die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung, zu der sie kam, konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Ihr Bruder würde doch nie, niemals so etwas von ihr verlangen, oder?

Eine Hand griff nach dem Tau, das an ihrer Schulter vorbeiführte und Kushina zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Minato zu ihr getreten war und jetzt neben ihr an der Reling lehnte. »Da sind sie.«, kommentierte er die drei Masten am Horizont und Kushina nickte. Sie sah kurz über die Schulter; Jiraiya lehnte mit Ryosuke gegen die Wand des Führungshäuschens, in dem Blue das Schiff manövrierte. Yellow war hoch zum Aussichtspunkt geklettert und Violett stand mit Tetsuya schweigend am Heck des Schiffes. An Jiraiyas ernstem Gesicht und der plötzlichen Anspannung Blues merkte sie, dass auch sie die drei Schiffe entdeckt hatten.

Kushina schluckte und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre abgekauten Fingernägel. Ein Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust breit, ein Gefühl von Beklemmung. Wenn es zu einem Kampf kam, so wie Jiraiya befürchtete, was sollte sie dann nur tun? Sie war nicht so stark, wie alle glaubten. Drei Kumo-Shinobi hatten gereicht, um sie zu kidnappen und auf diesen Schiffen warteten bestimmt mehr als nur drei Jounin, ganz abgesehen von der Gefahr, von der Tetsuya gesprochen hatte. Wenn sich ihre Befürchtungen bestätigten, dann…

»Du musst keine Angst haben, weißt du?«, meinte Minato plötzlich und Kushina sah verwundert auf. Er lächelte. Er lächelte dieses zuversichtliche Lächeln, das er ihr schon vor ein paar Tagen geschenkt hatte, als sie völlig erschöpft in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. _Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren_. Kushina hätte die Worte nicht geglaubt, wenn da nicht dieses Lächeln gewesen wäre.

Mit einem Mal beschleunigte ihr Herzschlag und Kushina sah schnell wieder weg, verblüfft von ihrer eigenen Reaktion auf Minatos Worte. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum hatte dieses Lächeln eine so starke Wirkung auf sie?

»Ich hab keine Angst, ya know!«, brummte Kushina und Minatos Grinsen wurde nur noch weiter.

»Hätte ich mir denken können.«, meinte er und Kushina schürzte die Lippen. So zufriedenstellend war sein Kommentar nicht, aber als sie zu ihm rüber schielte, hatte Minato den Blick schon wieder auf den Horizont gerichtet. »Jiraiya-Sensei wird nicht zu lassen, dass die Sache außer Kontrolle gerät. Manchmal scheint er etwas… unbekümmert zu sein, aber wenn es drauf ankommt, ist er ein wirklich starker und ernsthafter Kämpfer. Ryo und ich sind der beste Beweis: bisher sind wir dank ihm aus jeder erdenklichen Misere herausgekommen, in die wir uns gebracht haben.«

»Ryo und du? Ihr kommt mir nicht gerade wie die größten Unruhestifter vor.«, entgegnete Kushina. Sie wollte nicht, dass Minato ihr Mut zuredete. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

»Oh, dann hast du ein ganz falsches Bild von uns!« Minato grinste beinahe frech und Kushina zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch. Redete er nur so daher oder meinte er das wirklich ernst? »Auf jeden Fall… Was auch immer passiert, Ryo und ich sind auch noch da, Kushina. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass Jiraiya-Sensei uns irgendetwas zum bekämpfen übrig lässt, wenn die Sache wirklich ausartet.«

Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an. »Du glaubst wirklich, dass er so stark ist?«

»Ich weiß es.«

»Aber du weißt nicht, was da auf uns zukommt.«, murmelte Kushina und sah wieder in Richtung Horizont. Jiraiya mochte stark sein, Ryo und Minato mochten überaus talentiert sein, aber das alles half nicht gegen-

Es traf Kushina wie eine Wucht. Als wäre sie in voller Geschwindigkeit gegen eine Wand gerast. Der Schock. Es ließ ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzten und dann viel, viel schneller weiterschlagen. Es war Hass. Purer Hass, wie sie ihn nur ein Mal verspürt hatte, damals vor sieben Jahren. Er übermannte sie, lähmte ihr Denken und löschte alles Rationale innerhalb einer Sekunde aus. Sie wollte schreien, wollte kämpfen, wollte töten.

Die Erkenntnis, dass es nicht ihr Hass war, zwang Kushina in die Knie und sie spürte Minatos Arme, die sie auffangen wollten, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Kushina schloss die Augen und presste unwillkürlich die Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Nein, das war nicht ihr Hass, war nicht Kyuubis Hass. Aber wenn nicht ihrer, dann…

»Kushina!« Die Stimmen hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder, jemand versuchte ihre Hand von ihrem Bauch zu nehmen, aber Kushina schüttelte denjenigen ab. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie in das Gesicht ihres Bruders. Tetsuya kauerte vor ihr, hielt ihre Schultern fest umklammert und sah sie erschrocken an. Bevor er irgendeine Frage stellen konnte, presste Kushina zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen »Wir müssen umkehren!« hervor.

»Was ist los?«

»Wir müssen umkehren, Nii-san! Müssen hier weg! Müssen-« Kushina wollte aufstehen, doch spürte sie eine unbekannte Hitze in ihrem Bauch aufsteigen. Sie presste die Hand stärker auf ihren Bauch, ihre Beine gaben nach und Kushina brach erneut zusammen. Das Chakra des Kyuubis schien auf die Welle aus Hass zu reagieren, die Kushina fühlte. Und das konnte nur eins bedeuten.

»Nii-san, wir müssen-« Doch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, presste Tetsuya sie an sich und strich beruhigend über ihr Haar.

»Ist ja gut, Kushina. Ist ja gut.«, murmelte er und Kushina wurde ganz flau im Magen. Begriff er denn nicht, was hier los war?

Und trotzdem… Seine Hand, die immer wieder über ihr Haar strich, sein Arm, den er fest um ihre Mitte gelegt hatte… Kushina atmete tief durch und erinnerte sich daran, was Uzumaki Mito ihr einmal gesagt hatte. _Niemand von uns kann diese Bürde alleine tragen. Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst, denk an schöne Sachen. Denk an deine Familie. An deine Freunde. An all die Dinge, die du liebst._ Richtig, sie musste ruhig bleiben. Sie durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren, musste sich zusammen reißen, sonst waren alle auf diesem Schiff einer weiteren Gefahr ausgesetzt. Sie durfte das nicht zulassen!

Ungestüm löste sie sich aus der Umarmung. Sie durfte jetzt auch nicht in Sensibilitäten verfallen, sie musste verhindern, dass sie diesen Schiffen noch näher kamen, dass ein großes Unglück geschah. »Nii-san, wir müssen umkehren! Bitte!« Kushina war nicht gut darin, zu flehen. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal jemanden um etwas gebeten hatte. Aber das hier war wichtiger als ihr Stolz. Hier ging es um Leben.

»Du spürst es.« Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und Kushina riss die Augen auf. Spürte ES? Ja, ja vermutlich tat sie das. Das war nicht ihr Hass, nicht Kyuubis Hass, sondern der Hass eines anderen Wesens. Eines anderen Bijus.

Tetsuya wandte den Blick von ihr ab und sah hoch zu Violett, die neben Kushina stand. »Wir kehren um.«, sagte er und Kushina atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach war, ihren Bruder zu überzeugen. Dann erst bemerkte sie ihr Team, das ebenfalls neben ihr auf dem Boden kauerte. Minatos Gesicht spiegelte große Sorge, Ryosuke musterte sie nachdenklich und Jiraiya… Zum ersten Mal sah Kushina etwas wie Beunruhigung in den schwarzen Augen des Jounin.

»Wir kehren um, wenn wir wissen, dass er es auch gespürt hat.« Tetsuya packte Kushinas Arme und hob sie kurzerhand wieder auf die Füße. »Was?!« Verständnislos sah sie ihren Bruder an, doch der warf schon einen Blick über die Schulter auf die drei Schiffe, die immer größer und größer wurden. »Holt die Segel ein, drosselt das Tempo. Wir brauchen nicht viel, nur ein Zeichen, dass er es bemerkt hat.«

»Wie soll dieses Zeichen aussehen?«, fragte Violett, während Yellow sich daran machte, die Segel zu lösen.

»Kushina wird es uns schon sagen.«, antwortete Tetsuya und sah wieder auf seine Schwester hinunter. Minato warf einen beunruhigten Blick in das Gesicht seines Senseis, der der weilst Tetsuya mit seinem Blick durchbohrte. Was ging hier nur vor sich? Warum war Kushina zusammengebrochen? War sie wirkliche in so guter Sensor-Ninja? Und wenn ja: Was hatte sie gespürt? Was brachte sie nur so in Rage?

»Was tust du da?« Wut stieg in Kushina auf, mischte sich heiß mit dem fremden Hass, den sie verspürte. »Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr! Weißt du denn nicht, dass es uns innerhalb von Sekunden töten kann? Bist du wahnsinnig?!«

»Du bist stärker.«, entgegnete Tetsuya und Kushina schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

»Du hast doch keine Ahnung!«, rief sie und packte Tetsuya an der Kleidung. »Wenn es wirklich so ist, dass sie es freilassen, dann-«

»Es ist also noch versiegelt?«, unterbrach Tetsuya sie und Kushina verstummte verblüfft. Sie überlegte einen Moment, dachte an den ungebändigten Hass des Kyuubis, den sie einst gespürt hatte… Die Präsenz, die sie spürte, das Chakra war mächtig. Aber nicht mächtig genug.

»Ja. Ich glaube schon.«, antwortete sie schließlich und Tetsuya nickte langsam.

»Wir müssen verhindern, dass Mizu es freilässt. Violett, du wirst dich in das mittlere Schiff schleichen, Yellow auf das linke, ich übernehme das rechte. Den Schlüssel zu klauen hat oberste Priorität.«

»Der Schlüssel bringt dir gar nichts, Junge.«, mischte sich Jiraiya ein und alle Augen richteten sich überrascht auf ihn. »Meines Wissens können die Viecher jeder Zeit ausbrechen.«

Viecher? Minato und Ryosuke tauschten Blicke, die Kushina nicht entgingen.

»Wenn es so wäre, würden wir sie nicht so kompliziert versiegeln, Jiraiya-san.«, entgegnete Tetsuya trotzig.

»Ich bin mir sicher, dass euer Clan gute Arbeit geleistet hat. Aber das Siegel bleibt nur so lange bestehen, wie das Chakra des Wirtes es speist. Doch wenn der Wirt die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und sein Chakra verliert, hilft auch das beste Siegel nicht weiter.«

»Das ist-«

»Jiraiya-Sensei hat recht!«, unterbrach Kushina ihren Bruder und wurde damit wieder das Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit. »Bijus sind nicht einfach nur Shuriken, die man in eine Schriftrolle versiegelt! Sie sind gerissen, sie sind stark und können nicht einfach weggesperrt werden! Das, auf das wir zusteuern, ist eine wandelnde Zeitbombe, ya know? Und da hilft das beste Siegel nicht weiter!«

»Das ist lächerlich Kushina. Wir würden sie nicht in Menschen versiegeln, wenn wir nicht wüssten-«

»Willst du allen Ernstes MIR etwas über diese Methoden erzählen?!« Kushinas Stimme überschlug sich.

Doch bevor Tetsuya etwas darauf erwidern konnte, rief Yellow plötzlich von dem Ausguck »Passt auf!« und ehe Kushina begriff, wie ihr geschah, packte ihr Bruder sie und drückte sie mit sich zu Boden. Jiraiya fuhr herum und eigentlich wollte Minato sich auch umdrehen, um zu sehen, was den Alarm auf dem Schiff auslöste, doch sein Sensei schrie bereits: »Runter! Festhalten!« und Minato griff ohne zu überlegen nach dem nächsten Tau. Ryosuke machte es ihm gleich und schon im nächsten Moment begriff Minato, was die anderen so in Aufruhr versetzt hatte. Erst gab es ein lautes Krachen, als die Welle gegen den Bug des Schiffes prallte, dann schwappte das Wasser über die Reling und Minato schloss die Augen und hielt die Luft an. Sein Körper verlor für einige Sekunden den Kontakt zum Schiffsboden, nur sein starker Griff an dem Tau hielt ihn davon ab, davon geschwemmt zu werden. So plötzlich wie das Wasser gekommen war, war es auch wieder weg und Minato schlug unsanft mit den Knie gegen den Boden. Doch für Wehleidigkeit blieb keine Zeit, sofort riss er die Augen auf und überblickte die Situation. Kushina hustete leicht und versuchte sich aus dem Griff ihres Bruders zu lösen, der sie jedoch immer noch beschützend zu Boden presste und alarmiert zu Violett sah. Die ANBU wiederum starrte hinaus auf das Meer genauso wie ihre Kollegen und Jiraiya, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte Minato sich das nasse Haar aus der Stirn, bevor auch er sich an der Reling hochzog, um am Horizont die Ursache für die Monsterwelle ausfindig zu machen.

Die drei Schiffe lagen noch immer einige Kilometer von ihnen entfernt, die Segel eingeholt und scheinbar friedlich. Für einen Moment war Minato sich nicht sicher, ob die feindlichen Shinobis für die Welle verantwortlich waren, oder das Meer von Uzushiogakure ihnen mal wieder einen Streich gespielt hatte, doch dann sah er sie.

Die Gestalt war in der Ferne kaum zu erkennen und Minato musste die Augen zusammen kneifen, um sie von den Wellen und Seetang unterscheiden zu können. Lief da wirklich auf dem Meer jemand auf sie zu? Wer war das? Und einer allein? War das nicht höchst unvorsichtig von Mizu?

»Er kommt!«, keuchte dann auch Kushina, obwohl sie immer noch von Tetsuya zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Minato wandte sich wieder ihr zu und bei ihrem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. »Nii-san, er kommt! Wir müssen hier weg!«

Endlich richtete Tetsuya sich auf und ließ Kushina frei, die sich auch sofort aufsetzte. »Das geht nicht!«, meinte er durch zugebissene Zähne.

»Warum nicht?«

»Weil… Weil wir beweisen müssen, dass wir keine leichte Beute sind! Versteh doch-« Um Worte ringend sah Tetsuya seine kleine Schwester an, deren Verwirrung nur stieg.

Doch dann begriff Kushina. Akemi hatte bei ihrem Auftrag nicht gelogen. Die Shinobi von Konoha sollten sich von ihrer stärksten Seite zeigen. Das heißt, Kushina sollte ihre Kraft demonstrieren. Und ihr Bruder, der noch gestern völlig entsetzt von dem Gedanken gewesen war, Kushina einem Kampf auszusetzen, verlangte nun von ihr, dass sie sich einem Bijuu stellte! Aber hatten sie denn überhaupt eine Wahl? Wenn Kushina nichts unternahm, dann würde der Jinchuuriki auf jeden Fall angreifen. Dieses Risiko durfte sie nicht eingehen! Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass sie ihr Geheimnis preisgeben musste.

Also sprang Kushina auf, war mit einem Satz über die Reling des Schiffs gesprungen und kam leichtfüßig auf dem Wasser auf. Sofort begann sie zu laufen, den Jungen auf dem Meer fest im Blick. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte sie noch nicht mal sagen, wie alt er war. Hatte Tetsuya nicht gesagt, sie hatten den Bijuu erst vor kurzem versiegelt? Oder war das auch eine Lüge gewesen?

Während sie lief, sammelte Kushina ihr Chakra und konzentrierte sich auf den Kyuubi, der wie immer nicht gut gelaunt zu sein schien. Dan-Sensei hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass sie das Chakra des Kyuubis nicht brauchte, dass sie es unterdrücken musste, schließlich war das ihre Aufgabe. Doch um gegen einen anderen Bijuu zu kämpfen und zu gewinnen brauchte sie das Chakra des Fuchses. Also tat Kushina, was man ihr immer verboten hatte:

Sie schwächte das Siegel.

Sofort überflutete das Chakra ihren Körper, drang als blutroter Nebel aus ihren Poren und umfing Kushina wie eine Wolke. Alles in ihr wehrte sich gegen das fremde Chakra, doch Kushina biss die Zähne zusammen und öffnete das Siegel noch ein Stückchen mehr. Sie spürte, wie sich Kyuubi in ihrem Inneren zu regen begann und eine Welle von Kampfeslust durchströmte sie. Ja, der alte Fuchs freute sich darauf, mal wieder spielen zu dürfen. Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien automatisch auf Kushinas Lippen, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war. Die Rufe ihrer Teamkameraden auf dem Schiff ignorierte sie, während sie zielstrebig auf den fremden Jinchuuriki zuraste. Welches Tailed Beast verbarg sich in seinem Körper?

Ungefähr zweihundert Meter vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Das Meer war ruhig und wiegte Kushina in ruhigen Bewegungen hin und her. Der Junge hatte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegt, seit dem sie vom Schiff gesprungen war und das machte sie nervös. Was plante er? Sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob er Chakra sammelte, zu sehr war sie mit ihrer eigenen Chakrakontrolle beschäftigt. Aber er sah nicht so aus, als wolle er sie angreifen. Er sah eigentlich überhaupt nicht gefährlich aus. Der Junge war vielleicht acht, hatte kurze, blaugrüne Haare und ein völlig ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und dreckig, außerdem hatte er überall Kratzspuren, als hätte eine wilde Bestie ihn angefallen. Die Wunden waren frisch, Kushina konnte das Blut förmlich riechen. So harmlos der Junge auf den ersten Blick auch aussah, Kushina wusste es besser. Er konnte sich jeden Moment in eine Tötungsmaschine verwandeln.

»Dein Bruder ist wahnsinnig.« Kushina fuhr herum. Jiraiya kam neben ihr zum Stehen, den Blick ebenfalls nur auf den Jungen gerichtet. »Wahnsinnig blöd. Wenn der mal euer Clanoberhaupt wird, baue ich persönlich einen Schlagbaum an die Grenze. Inklusive Fallen mit giftigen Pfeilen. Das Übliche eben.«

Kushina hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Jiraiya ihr gefolgt war. Auch bemerkte sie erst jetzt die drei Ninjas, die sich weiter weg auf den Weg zu den drei Schiffen von Kirigakure machten. Sie suchten also tatsächlich den Schlüssel, obwohl Kushina und Jiraiya ihnen gesagt hatte, wie sinnlos und gefährlich es war. Nervös sah Kushina sich um. Wo waren Minato und Ryosuke? Sie glaubte einen blonden Haarschopf auf dem Schiff ausmachen zu können, doch sie war sich nicht sicher.

»Das ist also der Jinchuuriki, hmm?« Jiraiya ging wie Kushina in Kampfposition, die Augenbrauen fest zusammengezogen. »Bloß ein Kind…«

»Unterschätz ihn nicht.«, erwiderte Kushina grimmiger als gewollt (war das wirklich ihre Stimme?). »Du solltest gar nicht hier sein.«

»Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich diesen Kampf alleine ausfechten lasse?!« Jiraiya grinste kurz. »Du bist immer noch Genin.«

»Ich hasse diese Einteilung. Sie sagt nichts über unsere wahre Kraft aus.«

»Aber über unsere Erfahrung und Reifegrad. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, mit einem erfahrenen Jounin wie mir an deiner Seite kann dir gar nichts passieren, Kleine.«

Kushina schwieg für einen Moment, sie spürte, wie das Chakra des Kyuubi erneut auf den anderen Biju reagierte. Ihr Körper begann sich der weilst an das übermächtige Chakra zu gewöhnen und anzupassen. Kushina wusste, wenn sie in den Spiegel schauen könnte, würden ihr ein Mädchen mit wütenden, roten Augen entgegenblicken, mit scharfen Klauen und Reißzähnen, mehr ein Tier als Mensch. Sie schluckte.

»Jiraiya-Sensei, du musst mich töten, wenn…«

»Das wird nicht passieren.«, schnitt Jiraiya sie ab. »Ich sagte doch, ich passe auf dich auf. Also los, Kleines, mach dich bereit.«

Kushina nickte grimmig, atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. Und dann, absolut synchron, liefen sie und der Junge aufeinander zu.

Vom Schiff aus beobachtete Minato den Beginn des Kampfes. Kushina und der Junge trafen aufeinander, verkeilten sich, schlitterten über das Wasser, bis Kushina den Jungen schließlich mit einem Tritt davon fegte und selbst im Wasser unterging. Beunruhigt umkrampfte Minato mit den Händen die Reling. Sensei weiß, was zu tun ist!, versuchte er sich in Gedanken selbst zu beruhigen, doch der Jounin stand im Moment nur da und beobachtete das Geschehen.

»Minato, los, wir sollen das Schiff umkehren!« Ryo packte ihn an den Schultern und zog seinen Freund von der Reling weg. Minato nickte zwar, sah aber noch einmal über die Schulter, bevor er sich mit Ryo und Blue an das Wendemanöver machte.

Kushina wurde unterdessen von einer starken Strömung ergriffen und herum gespült. Doch das Mädchen grinste. Wasser war ihr Element und dies war ein Kampf auf offener See – sehr zu ihrem Vorteil. Kushina passte sich der Strömung an, tastete vorsichtig nach dem Chakra des Jinchuurikis und hatte ihn schnell geortet. Er tauchte gerade wieder aus dem Wasser auf, als Kushina unter ihm hervorschnellte und ihn erneut in die Luft katapultierte. Leider traf sie den Jungen nicht so hart, wie sie es eigentlich geplant hatte, sodass er mit einem geschmeidigen Rückwärtssalto scheinbar mühelos wieder auf den Füßen landete. Auch Kushina kam auf der Wasseroberfläche zum Stehen und atmete tief durch. Es war nur ein Kind und doch konnte es ihre Angriffe schon parieren. War dieser Junge aufgrund seines Talents als Jinchuuriki gewählt worden?

»Du bist anders.« Es waren die ersten Worte, die der Junge sprach und Kushina konnte nicht ausmachen, in welcher Gemütslage sich der Junge eigentlich befand. Genau wie sein Gesicht waren die Worte völlig teilnahmslos. Hatte er überhaupt vorgehabt, sie anzugreifen? Vielleicht hatte Kushina voreilig gehandelt…

»Ich bin wie du.«, erwiderte Kushina möglichst ruhig. Sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Jinchuuriki noch nie auf einen anderen getroffen war – sie zwar genauso wenig, doch es gehörte zu Dans Aufgaben, sie über die Bijuus zu unterrichten. Der Hokage legte großen Wert darauf, dass Kushina stets über die größten Bedrohungen Konohas Bescheid wusste so gut es ging. Auch wenn er es ihr nicht sagte, so war sie doch eine menschliche Waffe. Der Gedanke brachte Kushinas Blut wieder zum kochen und sie musste einiges an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um den Zorn über ihr eigenes Schicksal wieder herunter zu schlucken.

»Niemand ist wie ich.«, meinte der Junge und plötzlich war es da, das rote Chakra des Bijuus. Der Chakraausbruch ließ Kushina einen Schritt nach hinten machen und die Augen zusammenkneifen. Würde das Siegel halten? Wie weit konnte er es strapazieren, bevor…

Der Angriff kam überraschend. Kushina hatte keine Chance ihre Barriere aufzubauen, er war plötzlich vor ihr, die Hand verformt zu einer riesigen Klaue. Nur ihrem Instinkt hatte Kushina es zu verdanken, dass der Schlag sie nicht über den gesamten Oberkörper aufschlitzte, sondern nur ihre Kleidung zerfetzte. Sie hatte sich nach hinten fallen lassen, bog den Rücken durch und die Klaue fegte ober ihr hinweg. In derselben Bewegung brachte sie die Hände zu Boden und riss die Beine hoch. Sie traf den Jungen im Sprung, schlug ihm den rechten Fuß in den Magen und der Junge wurde wieder einen Meter in die Luft gestoßen. Würde ihn nicht das Chakra des Bijus schützen, hätte ihm dieser Schlag ernsthafte innere Verletzungen zugefügt, doch so gab er nur einen halb erstickten Schrei von sich und landete auf allen Vieren wieder auf der Wasseroberfläche. Kushina vollbrachte unterdessen ihren Umschwung und brachte mit einem schnellen Sprung noch mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Jungen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte den Schmerz in ihrem rechten Fuß. Das Chakra des anderen Bijus schmerzte wie eine Verbrennung. Tat es ihm genauso weh, wenn sie ihn berührte? Kushina wusste es nicht, aber sie erkannte, dass das Siegel des Jungen definitiv mehr geschwächt war, als ihr eigenes. Obwohl auch sie in ihrer gebückten Haltung für Außenstehende eher aussah wie ein wildes Tier, hatte sie noch die Kontrolle über ihren Geist. Doch der Junge, der vor ihr auf allen Vieren auf den nächsten Angriff wartete, war umgeben von einer roten Chakrawolke, aus der sich deutlich drei Schwänze abzeichneten. Sanbi, die dreischwänzige Schildkröte?

Nicht gut, dachte Kushina und ein leises Knurren entwich ihrer Kehle. Gar nicht gut. Der Jinchuuriki hatte eindeutig die Kontrolle über seine Handlungen verloren und arbeitete bloß noch aus purem Instinkt und Tötungswillen. Wie kämpfte man gegen ein unkontrollierbares, unberechenbares und übermächtiges Wesen wie einen Biju? Warum hatte sie in der Akademie nicht mal so was gelernt? Statt dem ewigen Gerede über Chakrakontrolle…

**Konzentrier dich! **

Die Stimme ließ Kushina zusammen zucken. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass das Fuchsungeheuer sich meldete, erstrecht nicht mit so viel Nachdruck. Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen. _Angst, Kyuubi?_ Ein Knurren war alles, was Kushina als Antwort erhielt und ihr Grinsen vertiefte sich. _Keine Sorge, ich schaff das schon!_

Und damit startete sie den nächsten Angriff.

Auch auf Jiraiyas Gesicht erschien ein leichtes Lächeln zusammen mit dunklen, roten Markierungen um seine Augen. Er hatte eine Technik angewendet, die er nur sehr selten und im äußersten Notfall im Kampf verwendete – den Sage-Modus. Die Technik erlaubte ihm, Chakra aus seiner Umgebung zu sammeln und zu manipulieren – eine nie endende Kraft. _Dann wollen wir mal_, dachte er und rannte los.

Das Wendemanöver des Schiffes war unterdessen fast abgeschlossen und Blue sah sich beunruhigt nach den drei Mizu-Schiffen um. Von den anderen ANBUS und Tetsuya war nichts mehr zu sehen, doch Blue glaubte zu sehen, dass auch die Schiffe sich langsam in Bewegung setzten. Ob sie den Schlüssel rechtzeitig fanden? Auch Minato und Ryo wandten sich wieder dem Geschehen auf dem offenen Meer zu. Minato riss die Augen auf, als aus Kushinas Körper riesige Ketten erschienen, die den Jungen umklammerten. Mit einer Wucht, dass eine beachtliche Welle entstand, schlug Kushina den Jungen zu Boden und verschwand mit ihm unter der Wasseroberfläche. Für einen Moment begann Minatos Herz zu rasen, doch dann tauchte das Mädchen wieder auf, zusammen mit dem Jungen, der noch immer von ihr gefesselt war. Doch er sah nicht mehr aus, wie ein kleiner Junge. Was sich in Kushinas Ketten wandte, war ein rot glimmendes Skelett. Minato schluckte. Was ging da nur vor sich?

Auch Ryo richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Kampf und stellte sich neben Minato an die Reling. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie sich Wasser um Kushinas Ketten wandte, daran empor kroch und den Jungen verschlang. Doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden brachen sowohl Kushinas Ketten, als auch das Wasser auseinander und das Wesen – einen Menschen konnte Minato das nicht mehr nennen – sprang auf Kushina zu. Schützend baute sie, was von ihren Ketten übrig war, vor ihrem Körper auf, doch bevor das Monster sie erreichen konnte, hatte Jiraiya ihn von der Seite attackiert und davon gefegt. Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen entwich Minatos Mund und Ryo verdrehte die Augen.

»Liebeskranker Idiot.«

»Sei still.«

Und dieses Mal hörte Ryo tatsächlich auf ihn. Doch den Jungen entging aus der Entfernung das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Jiraiyas, als er wieder auf dem Boden ankam. Auch sein Körper reagierte auf das Chakra des Bijus mit Schmerzen und der Jounin unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm er, wie Kushina verwundert ihre Deckung runter nahm. Das Mädchen schien Teamarbeit nicht gewöhnt zu sein. Was machte Dan nur die ganze Zeit mit seinem Team?

»Dann wollen wir ihm mal zeigen, wo es lang geht, was Shina-chan?« Jiraiya schenkte ihr ein Grinsen und die roten Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich. Dann nickte es entschlossen.

Ein lauter, unmenschlicher Schrei entfuhr dem Biju und Kushina blinzelte verwundert. Konnte sie nicht richtig zählen oder waren da vier Schwänze? Das Monster raste auf Jiraiya zu, der Jounin nahm die Herausforderung an, sprang dann im letzten Moment hoch. Der Biju hetzte ihm nach, doch obwohl es auf Jiraiya fixiert war, zerschmetterte es Kushinas angreifende Chakraketten mit einem einzigen Schlag seines Schwanzes. _Das kann doch nicht sein!_ Verzweiflung stieg in Kushina auf. Noch nie hatte jemand oder etwas ihre Chakraketten zerstören können. _Ich muss mehr Chakra einsetzen, aber wenn ich das tue, dann…_ Kushina biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren, sonst hätte Jiraiya plötzlich mit zwei Bijus zu tun. Dieses Risiko durfte sie nicht eingehen! Noch nie hatte sie das Siegel so sehr strapaziert wie jetzt, noch nie hatte sie den Kyuubi so viel Macht über sich ergreifen lassen. Sie spürte die Mordgier des Fuchses und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass sie den Jinchuuriki nicht töten durfte.

Jiraiya packte das Gebiss des Bijus, das stetig nach ihm schnappte, und drückte es mit aller Macht auseinander. Es war inzwischen so groß geworden, dass ein Kind mit Leichtigkeit im Maul der Bestie stehen konnte. Mit Händen und Füßen drückte Jiraiya das Maul auseinander, bis es plötzlich krachte und der Unterkiefer des Monsters zerbrach. Nun verwendete das Biest seine Klauen, doch Jiraiya war schnell genug, diesen auszuweichen und wieder in die Luft zu springen. Kushina hatte ihr Chakra der weilst auf eine einzige Kette konzentriert. _Es muss funktionieren!_, dachte sie sich, als sich die Kette wie eine Schlange um das Biju schlang und dann zudrückte. Wieder entwich dem Monster ein lauter Schrei und Jiraiya sammelte seine Kraft für den letzen, finalen Schlag.

Doch dazu kam es nie. Mit einem Ruck an der Kette fegte das Biju Kushina von den Füßen, schleuderte sie durch die Luft, sodass sie mit einem harten Aufprall im Wasser versank. Für einen Moment kämpfte Kushina mit dem Bewusstsein, sodass sich ihre Ketten lösten und das Biju die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich frei zu kämpfen. Mit einem Schlag seiner Schwänze verursachte es eine Welle, die Jiraiya in der Luft ergriff und auch Kushina mit sich davon spülte. Minato kletterte auf die Reling, um besser sehen zu können. Die Welle traf das Schiff mit einem lauten Krachen und der junge Chuunin musste sich an den Seilen festhalten, um nicht zu fallen, doch seine Augen suchten das Meer ab. Er entdeckte Jiraiya, der einige Meter entfernt nach Luft schnappte, doch wo war Kushina? Panik stieg in Minato auf.

»Da drüben!«, rief Ryo neben Minato und zeigte nach links ins Meer. Etwas Rotes trieb knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche und Minato zögerte keine Sekunde, lehnte sich nach vorne und sprang. Er kam einige Meter davor auf dem Meer auf, holte Luft und sprang kopfüber nach vorne. Das kalte Meerwasser umfing ihn und fraß sich durch seine Kleidung, das Salz brannte in seinen Augen. Mit zwei kräftigen Zügen hatte er Kushina erreicht. Ihr Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht, aber Minato erkannte schon an ihrer Regungslosigkeit, dass sie nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Er packte sie und tauchte zwei Züge später an der Wasseroberfläche auf. Schnell sah er sich um. Jiraiya war wieder auf den Beinen, und das Biest hatte sich völlig aus Kushinas Ketten gewunden. Es schien wütend zu sein, sehr wütend, und zum ersten Mal hatte Minato Angst um seinen Sensei.

Dann wandte sich der Junge wieder dem Mädchen zu, deren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte und gerade so aus dem Wasser ragte. Ungeschickt wischte Minato ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und stellte verblüfft fest, dass Kushinas Augen geöffnet waren.

Geöffnet und leer.

»Kushina!« Nein, nein, nein! Panisch schlug Minato gegen ihre Wange, rüttelte an ihrer Schulter und ging dabei zwei Mal unter. »Kushina!«

Mit einem lauten Platschen landete etwas neben Minato im Wasser und er fuhr erschrocken herum. Ein Rettungsring. Ryo hatte ihn ihnen vom Schiff aus zugeworfen. So schnell wie möglich, ohne Kushina dabei unter gehen zu lassen, griff Minato danach und versuchte, sich und das Mädchen daran irgendwie nach oben zu ziehen. Es gelang ihm nicht und so ließ Minato das Mädchen für einen Moment los, zog sich nach oben, bis er wieder sicher auf der Wasseroberfläche stand und hob dann mit aller Kraft das Mädchen aus dem Wasser. Mit der vom Wasser durchtränkten Kleidung war sie viel schwerer, als Minato sie in Erinnerung hatte und er setzte sie vorsichtig in den Rettungsring. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geöffnet und sie atmete nicht. _Nein, bitte nicht!_ Verzweiflung stieg in Minato auf, noch einmal klopfte er ihr gegen die Wange, doch es half nicht. Also hielt Minato ihre Nase zu und holte tief Luft.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass Kushina gerade ein äußerst interessantes Gespräch führte. Ein sozusagen atemberaubend spannendes Gespräch. Als sie von der Welle herumgerissen worden war und sich mehrmals überschlug, hatte sie sich plötzlich in dem Dunklen etwas ihres Innersten wiedergefunden. Vor ihr war das Tor, das Kyuubi in seinen Käfig sperrte. Doch die Ketten, die Kyuubi zusätzlich fesselten, lagen lose an dem Gitter. Ängstlich sah Kushina in die Dunkelheit. Hatte sie das Siegel zu weit geöffnet?

»Du wirst ihn nicht besiegen, wenn du mich nicht freilässt.« Die Stimme des Fuchses war tief und grummelnd und dröhnte in Kushinas Ohren. Sie war durchnässt und ihr war kalt. Warum war es selbst in ihrem Inneren kalt?

»Ich kann es schaffen!«, erwiderte sie und der Fuchs ließ ein keifendes Lachen verlauten.

»Du? Ohne mein Chakra wärst du schon lange tot! Nein, Dumpfbacke, ohne mich wirst du diesen Kampf nicht überstehen.«

»Ich lasse dich nicht frei!«, erwiderte Kushina. »Das kannst du vergessen, ya know!«

»Hör zu, Mädchen!« Das Gitter wackelte und plötzlich tauchte das Gesicht des Fuchses in der Dunkelheit auf, groß und mit glühendroten Augen. »Der Biju, den du bekämpfst, ist Rokubi, die sechsschwänzige Riesenschnecke. Schrecklich hässlich, aber nicht zu unterschätzen! Also hau ab!«

»Ich werde meine Freunde, mein Dorf, meine Familie nicht im Stich lassen, ya know!« Kushina schüttelte energisch den Kopf und der warme Atem des Kyuubis streifte sie.

»Dann lass dir was Gutes einfallen! Ich habe nicht vor, mit dir unterzugehen. Du musst irgendwie das Siegel erneuern. Verschwende deine Kraft nicht für den Kampf!«

»Jiraiya-Sensei ist ein Fuujin-meister.«

»Dann solltest du dafür sorgen, dass er am Leben bleibt und noch genügend Kraft für eine Versiegelung hat. Halt ihm den Rücken frei.«

»Also schön!« Kushina rappelte sich auf. »Aber das ist das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich auf dich höre!«

»Sag das noch mal, wenn du überlebt hast.«, grummelte der Fuchs und entschwand.

Das erste, was Kushina dann wieder wahrnahm, war die warme Luft, die in ihren Mund strömte. Dann die blonden Haare und blaue Augen.

Und dann den Brechreiz.

Sie begann zu husten und sofort fuhr Minato zurück. Salziges Meerwasser suchte sich seinen Weg nach draußen und Kushina spukte es zur Seite, zusammen mit etwas Blut. Benommen ließ sie seinen Blick zum Kampfgeschehen wandern, wo Jiraiya und der Jinchuuriki wieder aufeinander trafen, doch das Bild verschwamm immer wieder vor ihren Augen. _Reiß dich zusammen!_

»Kushina!« Die Stimme ließ sie zusammen zucken. »Alles in Ordnung?« Sie sah hoch in Minatos Gesicht, das so nah war und für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wie in der Zeit zurückversetzt. _Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu retten._

»Minato…« Kushina versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch sie merkte, dass sie in einem Schwimmreifen auf dem Wasser trieb und verlor für einen Moment beinahe das Gleichgewicht. »Was ist pa-«

Moment. Kushina runzelte die Stirn. Warum war Minatos Gesicht vorhin so nah gewesen? Er hatte doch nicht… Hatte er…?

**_Das ist nicht der richtige Moment für so was! Du hast ein Biju zu bekämpfen!_**

Ja doch!, antwortete Kushina in Gedanken auf die nervigen Anweisungen des Fuchsgeistes und rappelte sich auf. Minato schien sie nur wiederwillig loslassen zu wollen und Kushina verbot sich, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Der Fuchs hatte recht, sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun.

Aber was sollte sie nur machen?

»Wir müssen den Jinchuuriki irgendwie festhalten, um an das Siegel zu kommen.«, dachte Kushina laut und biss sich auf die Lippen. Minato sah über die Schulter zum Kampf. Jiraiya schlug sich wacker, doch den Angriffen des vierschwänzigen Monsters konnte er nur ausweichen.

»Und wenn wir es bewusstlos machen? Oder zumindest kampfunfähig?«, fragte Minato und Kushina hob eine Augenbraue.

»Das wäre perfekt.«, meinte sie und Minato grinste.

»Dann hab ich eine Idee.« Er griff nach ihrer Hand. »Los, komm! Ryosuke!« Minato wandte sich zum Schiff um. »Bring das Schiff hier weg!«

»Wie sollen wir das machen, zu zweit?«, rief sein Kamerad zurück, doch Minato und Kushina liefen schon los in Richtung Kampfgeschehen. _Sensei hat uns verboten, das Schiff zu verlassen, Dummkopf!_, fluchte Ryo und holte mit einem Seufzen den Schwimmring ein. _Wie lästig._

Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er gespannt auf das weitere Geschehen war. Minato und Kushina liefen direkt auf die Kämpfenden zu und Jiraiya rief entsetzt über die Schulter: »Haut schon ab!«, bevor er einem weiteren Angriff des Rokubi auswich.

»Dein Element ist Wasser, oder?«, fragte Minato im Laufen und zog Kushina nach rechts.

»Ja.«, antwortete sie ein wenig atemlos. Sie hatte sich noch nicht gänzlich von dem Angriff erholt und wunderte sich, wieso Minato jetzt in einem Bogen um das Biju machte. Was hatte er vor?

»Perfekt! Pass auf!« Minato blieb stehen und ließ Kushinas Hand los. »Du musst das Ding zu mir locken, okay? Schaffst du das?«

Kushina runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte Minato vor? Er sah ziemlich zuversichtlich aus, also nickte sie entschlossen und lief los. Kyuubis Chakra umfing sie wieder mit einem roten Nebel und Kushina sammelte so viel wie nur möglich, bevor sie rief: »Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!« und das Wasser so manipulierte, dass sich aus dem Nichts eine blitzschnelle, meterhohe Welle bildete, die das das Biju erst ergriff und fortriss. Die Technik würde das Monster nicht lange aufhalten und Kushina lief los, zurück zu Minato.

Und noch während sie lief, sah sie etwasa höchst beunruhigendes und war drauf und dran, Minato eine Warnung zuzurufen, doch der Chuunin grinste leicht, und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben. Dann sprang er schon hoch und Kushina verstand und tat es ihm gleich. Auch der Biju sprang ihnen nach und kaum waren Minato und Kushina so gut wie auf einer Höhe, hob Minato seine Hände in einem Drachensymbol vor seine Brust. Schon im nächsten Moment wurde das Biju von einer Mauer aus Wind getroffen und senkrecht zurück auf die Wasseroberfläche geschmettert. Jiraiya, überrascht von Minatos Eingreifen, sprang schnell ebenfalls hoch in die Luft, um den aufschlagenden Wellen zu entgehen. Der Biju tauchte schon kurze Zeit wieder mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei auf der Wasseroberfläche auf.

Und ging gleich darauf wieder unter.

»Was…?« Kushina hob die Augenbrauen, doch bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wurde sie plötzlich am Arm gepackt und fortgerissen. Mit einer weiteren Windmanipulation schaffte Minato sie außer Reichweite des Rokubi und sie landeten sicher auf der Wasseroberfläche.

Doch Kushina begriff plötzlich und sah Minato erschrocken an. Deswegen war Minato genau an dieser Stelle stehen geblieben. Deswegen hatte er das Biju zu sich locken wollen. Er hatte den entstehenden Strudel gesehen. Rokubi tauchte unterdessen wieder an der Wasseroberfläche auf, doch immer wieder drehte es sich um sich selbst. Es war bereits in der Strömung des Strudels gefangen. »Wir müssen hier weg!«, rief Kushina und packte nun ihrerseits Minatos Arm. »Bevor der Strudel uns…«

»Kannst du ihn manipulieren?«, unterbrach Minato sie und das Mädchen hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen.

»Wie?«

»Den Strudel. Ich weiß, dass es eine Technik gibt, bei der ein Strudel entsteht. Beherrscht du sie?«, fragte er und ging währenddessen selbst einige Fingerzeichen durch.

Kushina nickte langsam und versuchte der Folge seiner Fingerzeichen zu folgen, doch sie war zu schnell und komplex für sie. Was plante Minato nur?

»Setz sie ein! Verstärke den Strudel! Fuuton: Ressenpuu!« Wind umhüllte Kushina, wirbelte um sie herum, dass ein Sog entstand. Kushina schrie auf, packte Minatos Arm aber diesmal, um sich festzuhalten. Der Wirbelwind kam auf dem Wasser auf, riss Wassermassen in die Höhe und der Strudel breitete sich noch schneller aus.

»Konzentrier den Strudel! Er soll tief werden und sich nicht weiter ausbreiten!«, rief Minato Kushina durch den Wind zu und sie begriff langsam. Er wollte das Biju in einem Gefängnis aus Wasser und Wind gefangen halten.

»Suiton: Daibakuryuu no Jutsu!«, rief Kushina und lenkte so viel Chakra wie nur möglich in diesen Angriff. Der natürliche Strudel und Minatos verstärkende Windwirkung machten es ihr schwer, ein weiteres Ausdehnen des Strudels zu unterdrücken. Doch es gelang: Das Wasser rotierte immer schneller, das Biju kämpfte sich immer wieder an die Wasseroberfläche, schnappte nach Luft und wurde von dem Sog wieder unterwassergedrückt. Immer mehr Wasser wurde von Minatos Wind ergriffen, das Meer türmte sich in einem rotierenden Tornado auf und Kushina legte fasziniert den Kopf in den Nacken. So etwas zerstörerisches und gleichzeitig faszinierendes hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

»Du Rotzbängel!« Jiraiya tauchte plötzlich neben ihnen auf, die Zähne zusammenbeißend. Auch ihm schien es schwer zu fallen, Minatos Wirbelwind nicht zum Opfer zu fallen. »Was hast du vor?«

»Das Biju muss nur für einen Moment kampfunfähig gemacht werden, damit du das Siegel erneuern kannst, Sensei. Und nach dieser Schleuderpartie ist es bestimmt nicht nur etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.«, erklärte Minato ohne den Blick von seiner Technik abzuwenden.

»Ich? Ein Biju versiegeln? Wer hat dir denn das erzählt?« Jiraiya sah seinen Schützling grimmig an.

»Wenn nicht du, wer dann, Sensei?« Minato schenkte Jiraiya ein kurzes Lächeln und der Jounin schien erst noch genervter als vorher, dann seufzte er und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Biju. »Also schön, du hast recht. Ich hab das zwar noch nie gemacht, aber uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig…«, grummelte er und machte sich für die schwierige Aufgabe bereit.

Doch plötzlich fielen Kushina ein paar Schatten in dem Wassertornado vor ihnen auf. Sie dachte erst, sie hätte sich nur getäuscht, doch es wurden immer mehr und dann begriff sie, was sie da sah.

Auch Minato bemerkte die Schatten und er stellte verblüfft fest, dass sie plötzlich auch direkt unter ihm auftauchten. Was war das? War der Strudel so stark, dass er den Meeresgrund derart aufwirbelte, dass sogar riesige Steine nach oben gesogen wurden?

Doch dann streckte einer der Steine seinen Kopf aus dem Wasser und Minato begriff: Die Schildkröten! Überall tauchten sie auf, eine sogar direkt unter Minato und brachte den Jungen für einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht.

»Ushio-Sensei!«, rief Kushina einer Schildkröte zu und Minato fragte sich, wie Kushina die Schildkröte nur von all den anderen um sie herum unterscheiden konnte.

»Kushina-chan, deine Mutter hat uns geschickt, um euch zu helfen.« Die Schildkröte musste kräftig gegen den Sog des Wassers ankämpfen und Kushina verlor beinahe für einen Moment die Kontrolle über ihr Jutsu. Ihre Mutter hatte die Schildkröten geschickt?!

»Helft Jiraiya-Sensei das Biju zu fangen und zu versiegeln!«, orderte Kushina ohne zu überlegen an und die Schildkröten nickten und tauchten wieder ab. Nur zwei Schildkröten blieben bei Jiraiya und Minato tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Sensei, bevor er das Jutsu abrupt beendete. Sofort vielen die schweren Wassermassen in sich zusammen und Salzwasser regnete auf sie herab. Auch Kushina beeilte sich, ihr Jutsu zu beenden, die Strömung hielt jedoch noch einige Sekunden an, das Wasser drehte sich und schlug unruhige Wellen. Wie gebannt starrten sie auf die Wasseroberfläche auf der Suche nach dem Rokubi, als es plötzlich auftauchte. Wie Minato hervor gesagt hatte, war das Biju in keiner guten Verfassung und wäre ohne die unzähligen Schildkröten, die es gemeinsam festhielten, vermutlich in den Fluten untergegangen. Jiraiya zögerte keinen Augenblick, lief sofort los, begleitet von den zwei Schildkröten, kletterte über einen Berg aus Panzern und Gliedmaßen zu dem Biju. Die Schildkörten folgten ihm, wenn auch langsamer.

Kushina wusste nicht genau, was sie da taten – sie war noch nie gut in Fuuinjutsus gewesen. Doch dann presste Jiraiya seine Hand und die beiden Schildkröten ihre Flossen auf das Skelett des Bijus und sie riefen einstimmig »Fuuin!«

Das Monster schrie, Schriftzeichen umschlangen seinen Körper, denen es nicht entkommen konnte. Dann war es plötzlich verschwunden und alles, was in dem Berg von Schildkröten lag, war der kleine, zierliche Junge.

Nicht nur Jiraiya atmete erleichtert aus, auch die Schildkröten entspannten sich und ließen den Jungen los. Jiraiya nahm ihn hoch in seine Arme und einige der Schildkröten entschwanden, um an Land von dem Kampf zu berichten.

Kushina ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und atmete tief durch. Sie fühlte sich matt, erleichtert, ausgepowert. Sofort lag Minatos Hand an ihrem Rücken und er fragte, ob sie in Ordnung sei.

»Alles gut.«, meinte sie mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln, sah Minato aber nicht an. »Wir haben es geschafft!«

»Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?« Jiraiya sah auf den Jungen hinunter, der leblos in seinen Armen lag. »Er gehört zu Mizu…«

»Wir werden ihn zurück nach Mizu bringen, wenn wir sicher sind, dass sein Siegel so funktioniert, wie es sollte.« Die Stimme ließ Kushina aufschauen. Ihr Bruder, Violett und Yellow waren aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, Tetsuya hielt eine Schriftrolle unter seinem Arm.

»Bist du sicher?« Jiraiya zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Den Jinchuuriki von Mizu an sich zu nehmen kommt einer Kriegserklärung gleich.«

»Dieser Kampf war bereits eine Kriegserklärung, Jiraiya-san.«, erwiderte Tetsuya. »Außerdem werden sie es nicht wagen uns anzugreifen. Nicht wenn wir in Besitz von drei Bijus sind.«

»In Besitz von drei Bijus?«, wiederholten Jiraiya und Kushina gleichzeitig, doch Tetsuya kümmerte sich nicht um eine Antwort. Stattdessen gab er Yellow zu verstehen, dass er den Jungen an sich nehmen sollte und wandte sich dann wieder in Richtung Schiff. Jiraiya und seine Schützlinge folgten ihnen zwar zu dem Schiff, das dank Blue und Ryosuke bereits an Fahrt aufgenommen hatte, doch der Jounin war äußerst beunruhigt. Mizu hatte bestimmt gesehen, dass sie Konohashinobi waren. Ihren Jinchuuriki mitzunehmen könnte auch eine Kriegserklärung Iwas an Konoha mit sich ziehen.

»Ich denke, wir sollten jemanden für diplomatische Verhandlungen nach Mizu schicken.«, gab Jiraiya zu bedenken, kaum dass sie ihr Schiff wieder betreten hatten. »Und ihnen erklären, dass Uzu nicht den Wunsch hat, den Biju zu stehlen, sondern lediglich das Siegel überprüfen will.«

»Diplomatische Verhandlungen?« Tetsuya reichte die Schriftrolle an Violett weiter und wandte sich langsam zu Jiraiya um. »Es gibt nichts zu verhandeln. Es gibt nichts zu erklären. Wir haben drei Bijus und die Schlüssel dafür. Sollte Mizu uns angreifen, schaufelt es sein eigenes Grab. Wir sind es leid mit diesem Land zu diskutieren. Von heute an sitzen wir am längeren Hebel.«

Nicht nur Jiraiya, auch Kushina war für einen Moment sprachlos. Wie war das? Was hatte ihr Bruder da gerade gesagt?

»Ihr habt das alles von Anfang an geplant!« Kushina griff nach der Reling, um sich zu stützen. Sie war noch immer erschöpft, die Wiederherstellung ihres Siegels verbrauchte noch immer Chakra und sie war plötzlich so unsagbar müde. Und wütend. »Ihr habt uns nur benutzt! Du…«

Doch Jiraiya brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. Dann baute er sich vor Tetsuya auf, während Blue und Yellow den Jungen unter Deck brachten. Violett wich Tetsuya nicht von der Seite und Jiraiya warf der ANBU einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

»In Uzu mögen sich vielleicht gerade drei Bijus befinden – auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ihr Nummer drei versteckt. Hi no Kuni hingegen besitzt im Moment keinen. Wenn Mizu uns den Krieg erklärt-«

»Habt ihr genügend Männer, um diesen Krieg zu beenden.«, unterbrach ihn Tetsuya. »Und auch Mizu ist im Moment nicht in Besitz eines Bijus. Sie werden es nicht wagen, Konoha anzugreifen mit dem Kyuubi so dicht vor ihrer eigenen Haustür.«

Dem Kyuubi. Kushina ließ ein wütendes Knurren verlauten. Warum sprach ihr Bruder plötzlich so von ihr? Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Hatte er nicht gesagt, er verachtete Großvater für das, was man ihr angetan hatte? Sie hatte geglaubt, er sähe die Jinchuurikis als Menschen und jetzt benutzte er sie wie Schachfiguren. Wie Waffen.

»Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Auftrag du handelst, Junge.« Jiraiya sprach langsam, was seine Worte irgendwie bedrohlich wirken ließ. »Aber wir sind Shinobi aus Konoha und unterstehen nicht deinem Urteil. Ich werde mich nach Mizu begeben und versuchen, sie von einem Angriff auf das Feuerreich abzubringen und du wirst das nicht verhindern können. Und sollte Kushina, wenn ich wiederkomme auch nur ein Haar fehlen, mache ich dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich.«

Damit wandte sich der Jounin von Tetsuya ab und ging zu seinem Team, das bei Kushina an der Reling stand. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihnen herunter, sein Blick fest und entschlossen, der Blick eines Anführers. Noch nie in den letzten Tagen war Jiraiya-Sensei so entgegengetreten.

»Hört zu: Ich werde mich nach Iwa begeben und versuchen, mit dem Mizukage zu sprechen. Sollte ich übermorgen Abend noch nicht zurück sein, macht ihr euch sofort auf den Weg nach Konoha. Ryosuke, ich übertrage dir die Verantwortung für die Mission.«

Ryosuke und Minato hoben verwundert die Augenbrauen. »Verstanden.«, antwortete Ryo dann und Jiraiya nickte ernst, während Minato sich geknickt auf die Lippen biss und zur Seite sah. Normalerweise übertrug Jiraiya ihm die Verantwortung für die Gruppe, wenn sie sich aufteilten. Aber Minato hatte die Anweisungen seines Senseis missachtet und sich in den Kampf eingemischt. Natürlich musste er die Konsequenzen tragen.

Doch dann wandte sich Jiraiya plötzlich an ihn und zog den jungen Chuunin ein wenig fort. »Hör mir gut zu, Junge«, raunte er Minato ins Ohr und der Chuunin nickte kaum merklich. » Ich traue Uzu nicht. Wenn das so stimmt, haben sie uns nur benutzt. Ich will, dass du dem Mädchen keine Sekunde von der Seite weichst. Wer weiß, was sie mit den Jinchuurikis noch vorhaben…«

Den Jinchuurikis? Minatos Herz klopfte schneller und er packte Jiraiyas Arm, als dieser sich wieder aufrichten wollte. »Sensei«, raunte er Jiraiya ins Ohr und wiederstand dem Drang, sich nach Kushina umzudrehen, »heißt das… Kushina ist…«

Jiraiya gab keine Antwort und Minato schluckte. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was es bedeutete, dass sie ein Jinchuuriki war. Er hatte von Jinchuurikis gehört, jeder hatte davon gehört. Aber Kushina war immer ganz normal gewesen nicht wie ein… ein Monster. Doch dann dachte er an das rote Chakra, das sie umgeben hatte, an den Jungen, der sich in dieses Wesen verwandelt hatte, an Kushinas rote Augen…

Der Jounin richtete sich auf, ließ noch einmal den Blick über seine Schützlinge schweifen und verließ dann, ohne sich noch einmal zu Tetsuya und den ANBU umzudrehen, das Schiff. Minato sah ihm noch einen Moment lang nach, sein Sensei nahm direkten Kurs auf die drei Mizu-Schiffe. Dann wandte er sich an Kushina, die noch immer an der Reling lehnte und eine Hand wie unter Schmerzen auf ihren Bauch presste. »Alles in Ordnung?«

»Ja.«, presste Kushina hervor ohne Minato anzusehen und wirkte dadurch nur wenig überzeugend. Angelockt von Minatos Frage, kam ihr Bruder näher und ging vor Kushina in die Hocke. Er hob eine Hand und wollte sie an Kushinas Bauch legen, doch Kushina fegte sie weg.

»Lass mich nachsehen, ob-«

»Fass mich nicht an!«, fauchte sie und ihre Augen hatten schon wieder so einen Rotstich. Tetsuya sah sie für einen Moment schweigend an, dann erhob er sich wieder und wandte sich ab. Minato runzelte die Stirn und legte vorsichtig und bedacht eine Hand auf Kushinas Schulter. Er wusste nicht, ob Kushina generell nicht berührt werden wollte, oder nur von ihrem Bruder nicht, aber sie sah so elend aus, dass sie am liebsten tröstend in den Arm genommen hätte.

»Wir sollten nachher bei einem Medic-nin vorbeischauen, sobald wir wieder in Uzu sind, meinst du nicht? Nur für den Fall, dass du verletzt wurdest.«, sagte er und Kushina warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Es waren nicht ihre Augen, nicht völlig, aber als Minato sie anlächelte glaubte er, etwas Altbekanntes darin zu erkennen.

Sie war eben nach wie vor Kushina.

»Es geht mir gut.«, wiederholte sie, dieses Mal nicht so gezwungen, aber Minato ließ seine Hand wo sie war.

Die Heimfahrt kam Minato kürzer vor, vielleicht weil der Wind tatsächlich stärker vom Meer blies, oder weil er so besorgt um Kushina war, dass ihn sein Zeitgefühl völlig im Stich ließ. Das Mädchen beugte sich über die Reling und starrte ausdruckslos ins Meer hinunter. Minato tat es ihr gleich, eine Hand an ihrem Rücken und Ryosuke saß scheinbar gelangweilt zu seinen Füßen an Deck. Seinem langjährigem Teamkameraden konnte Ryo jedoch nichts vormachen: Auch er war beunruhigt und alle möglichen Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Ein Mal trafen sich seine und Ryos Blicke und Minato glaubte, darin dieselbe Frage lesen zu können, die auch er sich die ganze Zeit stellte:

Was tun wir hier?

Minato mochte es nicht, im Dunkeln zu tappen und Jiraiya-Sensei hatte recht: Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Nach allem, was Minato wusste, war Uzushio immer ein Verbündeter von Konoha gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Freund sie plötzlich so ausnutzte, immerhin war das kleine Reich der Strudel auf den Schutz des Feuerreiches angewiesen. Aber vielleicht testeten sie gerade, wie weit diese Freundschaft ging. Und wenn sich das kleine Reich tatsächlich in einer solch bedrängten Lage befand, musste es zu drastischen Mitteln greifen, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass es dem Hokage gefallen würde, wenn er hiervon erfuhr. Minato wusste, dass es zwischen dem Erdreich und dem Grasland bereits zu Angriffen gekommen war, dass Windreich und Flussreich an ihrer Grenze Truppen aufstellten, dass die kleinen Reiche zwischen Hi und Tsuschi bereits einige Kämpfe untereinander ausgetragen hatten. Jiraiya hatte bereits vor einigen Wochen gesagt, dass sollten sich die Kämpfe ausbreiten – und das werden sie – der zweite Ninjaweltkrieg bereits begonnen hat.

Damals hatte Minato noch gesagt, dass der Hokage schon einen Weg finden würde, ein solches Szenario abzuwenden. Heute hatte er das Gefühl, bereits mitten drinnen zu sein.

Ein Krieg. Minato wollte gar nicht daran denken, was das bedeuten würde.

Als das Schiff im Hafen einlief, wurden sie von einer Menschenmasse überrascht. Anscheinend war der Kampf vom Festland nicht unbemerkt geblieben und unter den Menschen tummelte sich auch die eine oder andere Schildkröte, die bestimmt auch ihren Teil zu dem Auflauf beigetragen hatte. Minato spürte, wie Kushina sich anspannte, als sie die vielen Menschen sah. Er durfte sie in dieser Masse auf keinen Fall verlieren.

»Ich schlage vor, wir gehen uns erst mal ausruhen.«, meinte Ryo und Minato nickte nur kommentarlos. Kushina hatte das Gefühl, dass ganz Uzushio am Kai stand und zu ihnen rüber sah. Und Minato fiel eins gleich auf: Die Leute schienen nicht erfreut zu sein. Fast ängstlich sahen sie zu den Shinobi rüber, die nacheinander das Schiff verließen, selbst die schwarztragenden Ninjas des Strudelreiches. Ängstlich, beunruhigt, verunsichert. Minato runzelte die Stirn.

In der Menge glaubte Kushina ein Mädchen wiederzuerkennen, mit dem sie früher zur Schule gegangen war. Und dort drüben war der Schuhmacher. Sie alle standen nur da mit ihren seltsamen Gesichtern und tuschelten. Und während Kushina sich noch fragte, was denn los sei, doch je näher sie kam, desto besser hörte sie, was die Leute hinter vorgehaltenen Händen tuschelten. Erst waren es nur geflüsterte Worte, dann Satzbruchstücke und Kushinas Herz begann wieder zu rasen.

_Kyuubi. Fuchs. Kampf. Unter Gewahrsam. Töten. Mädchen. Akemis Tochter_. Und immer wieder: _Monster_.

Konnte das sein? Wusste wirklich das gesamte Dorf Bescheid?

Und wenn ja, was hatte man ihnen erzählt?

Ohne es zu merken, umkrampfte ihre Hand den Saum von Minatos Jacke, der neben ihr ging und noch immer eine Hand an ihren Rücken hielt. Falls er es bemerkte, so kommentierte er es nicht, sondern führte sie unbeirrt hinter Ryo her, der die Führung übernommen hatte. Statt sich jedoch wie geplant einfach durch die Menge zu drücken und verschwinden zu können, wurden sie von Red abgefangen und gebeten zu warten. Tetsuya und die ANBUS waren ihnen ebenfalls gefolgt und Ryo tauschte einen Blick mit Minato. Ein schneller, unauffälliger Abgang war wohl nicht mehr möglich.

Plötzlich teilte sich die Menge Akemi-san drängte sich hindurch, bis sie bei der Gruppe angekommen war. Für Ryosuke und sein Team hatte sie keine Augen, von Anfang an haftete ihr Blick an Tetsuya, auf den sie nun zuging und fest in den Arm nahm.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte sie und drückte den Jungen an sich.

»Alles bestens, Kaa-san.«, antwortete Tetsuya die Umarmung erwidernd.

»Bist du verletzt?«

Tetsuya schüttelte den Kopf und seine Mutter löste sich von ihm, ließ erst dann den Blick über die ANBU und Team Jiraiya schweifen.

Ein Teil von Kushina hoffte, dass ihre Mutter jetzt auf sie zustürmen würde, um sie zu umarmen.

Ein anderer Teil von ihr glaubte, dass ihr Blick zumindest länger auf ihrer Tochter liegen würde, als auf anderen.

Und noch ein Teil von ihr rechnete damit, dass sie Kushina genauso wenig beachtete, wie Minato oder Ryosuke.

Doch Kushina rechnete nicht damit, dass ihre Mutter sie ansah und dieselbe Furcht in ihren Augen lag, wie in denen der Dorfbewohner.

Furcht vor ihr.

Wie eine gewaltige Welle schwappte die Erkenntnis in ihr Bewusstsein und riss jeden anderen Gedanken mit sich fort. Sie hörte das schadenfrohe Lachen des Fuchsgeistes, hörte das Tuscheln der Dorfbewohner, die Worte, wieder und wieder. Monster. Ungeheuer. Bestie.

Und ihre eigene Mutter, die mit am besten wusste, dass ein Jinchuuriki doch genauso Mensch war wie alle anderen, sah ebenfalls nichts anderes in ihr, als ein Monster, verschlossen in einem fleischgewordenem Gefängnis.

Kushina wurde schlecht.

Und mit der Übelkeit keimte der Zorn in ihr auf. Sie wollte ihre Mutter schlagen und anschreien und ihren Bruder, Red, den Schuhmacher und den Rest der Menschenmenge gleich dazu.

Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, in denen Kushina von ihren Emotionen übermannt wurde, doch er reichte aus, um Panik in ihr auszulösen. Sie verlor die Kontrolle, kein Gedanke war mehr richtig fassbar, alles schien ihr durch die Finger zu gleiten, ihr Chakra, ihr Wille, ihre Wünsche, verschwunden.

Als die Erkenntnis ihren Verstand erreichte, wandte sie sich sofort um und suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge. Ehrfurchtsam machten ihr die meisten Leute Platz, wichen erschrocken zurück und sahen dem Mädchen nach, das so unvermittelt losgelaufen war. Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft, war dem Hafen entkommen und rannte durch die fast leeren Gassen Uzushiogakures. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, schneller als an dem Tag, als sie geglaubt hatte, die Mission verpasst zu haben. Das Chakra des Kyuubis vermischte sich mit ihrem, das Siegel bereitete Kushina stechende Schmerzen und sie spürte, wie ihr heiße Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Ihr Blut, das Lachen des Fuchsgeistes und das Echo der geflüsterten Worte vermischten sich in ihren Ohren zu einem grausigen Geräusch und Kushina wollte schreien, um es zu übertönen. Sie versuchte, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, doch es half nicht. Sie taumelte, fing sich und rannte noch schneller weiter. Sie durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren.

Als Kushina sich losriss, war Minato sofort alarmiert. Ohne sich noch einmal mit Ryo abzusprechen, lief er ihr nach, und sie war schnell, verflucht schnell, doch Minato war schon in der Akademie der schnellste Schüler gewesen und er trainierte fast jeden Tag, um seine Geschwindigkeit noch zu verbessern. Er schaffte es kaum, Kushina einzuholen, sie rannte kopflos durch die Straßen und Menschen mussten zur Seite springen, um nicht umgerannt zu werden. Etwas stimmte nicht, das merkte Minato sofort, wie sie sich die Ohren zuhielt, sich vornüberbeugte, die Hand auf den Bauch gepresst. Aber wohin rannte sie nur so aufgelöst?

Und obwohl Minato bisher nur ein Mal durch das Dorf gelaufen war, fand er sich plötzlich wieder zurecht, als sie in eine Straße einbogen und vor ihm der große Tempel lag, in dem er auf Akemi-san getroffen war. Kushina rannte die Stufen zum Tempel hinauf und hinein, Minato folgte ihr. Wieder empfing ihn das diffuse Licht im Inneren, die farbenfrohen Bilder an den Wänden und Balken. Kushina hatte keine Augen dafür. Unbeirrt rannte sie hinter den Altar der Götterstatue – Minato hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es dort weiterging – und rannte dort ein paar Stufen hinunter. Sie kamen in einen kleineren Raum, der Boden war gekachelt, die Wände aus Holz, es war dunkel und stickig, so anders, als im großen Vorraum. Im Gegensatz zu den bunten Bildern hingen in diesem Raum nur Masken. Masken von Tieren, Fantasiewesen mit Hörnern und langen Nasen, scharfen Zähnen und langen Zungen. Aus dunklen Augenhöhlen blickten sie Grimassen schneidend auf Minato hinab und sorgten dafür, dass er den Raum nur zu gerne wieder verlassen hätte. Kushina hingegen schien die herrschende Beklemmung nicht zu spüren. Sie sprang an einer Wand hoch, pflückte eine besonders hässliche Maske mit langen Hörnern und schlitzförmigen Augen herunter und presste sie zu Minatos Erstaunen auf ihr Gesicht. Dann sank sie in die Knie, ihr Körper fiel vornüber und mit einem hölzernen Gong kam ihr Kopf mit der Maske auf dem Boden auf. Sofort kniete Minato neben ihr, er verstand nicht, was passiert war, warum sich Kushina so seltsam verhielt, doch er vermutete, dass es etwas mit dem Biju und den Schmerzen zu tun hatte, die sie auf der Schifffahrt hatte.

»Kushina, du brauchst einen Arzt!«, sagte er und versuchte sie wieder aufzurichten. Das Mädchen zitterte wie Espenlaub, und als Minato sie an den Schultern hochzog, ließ sie den Kopf kraftlos hängen wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchgeschnitten wurden. Ihr rotes Haar umhüllte sie wie ein Schleier und die Maske lag in ihren kraftlosen Händen. Was auch immer gerade passiert war, Kushinas Verhalten hatte sich von Grund auf geändert. Seitdem Kushina die Maske in der Hand hielt, war sie ruhig, sie zitterte zwar noch, und das war kein Vergleich zu der aufgewühlten, verzweifelten Kushina von vor ein paar Sekunden. Minato zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen und strich ihr behutsam das Haar aus dem Gesicht. »Kushina?«

Sie wandte den Kopf ab, das Haar fiel wieder vor ihre Augen und Minato zog resigniert die Hand zurück. Was war nur los? Ihre Schultern bebten und die Maske glitt aus ihren Fingern. Dumpf schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und wackelte ein wenig hin und her, bis sie wieder ruhig da lag. Und alles war still.

Für die Uzumakis war dies der heiligste aller Orte. Ihre Mutter hatte Kushina immer gesagt, dass sie hier her kommen konnte, wann immer sie sich schlecht fühlte. Dass sie hier immer Zuflucht finden würde. Dass die Götter immer da waren. Und sie auch.

Aber damals war ihre Mutter eine andere gewesen.

»Warum bist du hier?«, fragte Kushina, ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an, als wäre es nicht ihr eigener. Sie spürte, wie sich Minato neben ihr regte und vorsichtig wieder die Hände auf ihren Körper legte. Sie waren warm, beinahe heiß auf ihrer tauben Haut.

»Es geht dir nicht gut, oder? Lass uns zu einem Arzt gehen.«

»Was interessiert es dich, wie es mir geht?« Kushinas Stimme war so dünn, dass sie immer wieder bröckelte und das Zittern ihrer Schultern verstärkte sich noch mehr, doch sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen. »Lass mich in Frieden! Lass mich wie alle anderen auch!«

»Nein.« Das Wort hallte für einen Moment in dem kleinen Raum wieder, oder klang es nur in Kushinas Ohren so laut und deutlich. Sie sah auf und erschrak beinahe darüber, wie ernst er sie ansah. Für gewöhnlich war da doch immer ein Lächeln in Minatos Augen, ein Funken, der sich innerhalb von Sekunden auf alle in seiner Umgebung übertragen konnte, aber jetzt…

»Ich lass dich nicht allein.« Minato schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Worte noch mehr zu untermauern. »Ganz bestimmt nicht.«

»Warum nicht?«, fragte Kushina mit tonloser Stimme. Tränen tropften von ihrem Kinn. Warum sollte er sich so sehr für sie interessieren? Sie war ein Monster! Blieb er nur bei ihr, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht die ganze Stadt zerstören würde? Hatte er denn keine Angst vor ihr?

»Weil du meine beste Freundin bist.« Und da war es, das Lächeln, und Minatos Hand strich über ihren Rücken. »Ich würde meine beste Freundin nie im Stich lassen.«

Seine Worte waren zu gut, um wahr zu sein und Kushina kämpfte die Tränen herunter, die aus irgendeinem Grund ihre Augen überschwemmen wollten. »Aber ich bin ein Monster!«, schluchzte sie und drückte die Hände auf ihre Augen, als könnte sie so den Tränenfluss stoppen.

»Warum sagst du das?« Seine Stimme klang verärgert und Kushina schielte zwischen den Fingern zu ihm herüber. Hatte er denn immer noch nicht begriffen? War er so einfältig? Von Genie konnte keine Rede sein.

»Ich bin der Jinchuuriki des neunschwänzigen Fuchsungeheuers, verstehst du?!«

»Ja, aber du bist nicht der Kyuubi!«, erwiderte Minato und Kushina stockte der Atem. »Oder?«

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, nein sie war nicht Kyuubi, aber das schien doch niemanden zu interessieren. Für alle waren Jinchuuriki und Biju dasselbe. Es gab keinen Unterschied.

»Dann bist du doch auch kein Monster.«, schloss Minato. Er wollte sie eigentlich aufheitern, doch statt zu lächeln, brach Kushina jetzt richtig in Tränen aus und verschreckte den armen Chuunin zusehends. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?! Sie schien noch aufgelöster, als vorher! Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?!

»Kushina! Nicht weinen!« Verzweifelt rubbelte Minato über ihren Rücken und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte. Ein Taschentuch! Er hatte keins dabei, aber vielleicht ein Verband aus seiner Notfalltasche oder…

»Das ist – _schnief_ – das netteste – _schnief_ – was man mir je gesagt hat! – _schnief_!«, brachte Kushina heraus und Minato hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen. Das netteste, was man ihr je gesagt hätte, war, dass sie kein Monster sei?

»Jetzt übertreibst du aber.«, meinte er und plötzlich packte ihn das Mädchen mit eisernem Griff und drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Brust. Minato fühlte sich zum einen ziemlich überrumpelt, zum anderen schrecklich, weil er es nicht schaffte, das Mädchen aufzuheitern und dann war da noch in seinem Hinterkopf dieses Pochen, das ihm nur zu deutlich machte, dass Kushina ihn gerade _umarmte_. Noch nie hatte ihn ein Mädchen umarmt.

Aber dann dachte er, dass diese Art von unbekümmerter Nähe wohl das besondere an einer Freundschaft war, wie er sie sich mit der Kunoichi wünschte, und legte zögerlich die Arme um das Mädchen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, er dachte an die unzähligen Male, als er als Kind geweint hatte und seine Mutter ihn getröstet hatte, aber das hier war eine völlig andere Situation. Wie tröstet man die beste Freundin, die man erst seit drei Tagen hatte?

Unbeholfen tätschelte Minato ihren Rücken und tatsächlich beruhigte sich das Mädchen irgendwann, ob durch sein Zutun oder von ganz allein wusste er nicht. Schließlich löste sich Kushina von ihm und er schenkte ihr ein nervöses Lächeln.

»Sollen wir jetzt zu einem Arzt gehen?«, fragte er, während Kushina sich noch einmal die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und zu Minatos Erleichterung erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, es geht mir schon viel besser.«, meinte sie und warf einen Blick auf die Maske, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag. »Tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast.«

»Muss es nicht!«, winkte Minato eilig ab und beobachtete, wie Kushina die Maske mit spitzen Fingern aufhob und vorsichtig wieder an die Wand zurückhängte. Er erhob sich und musterte die seltsamen Masken erneut. »Was sind das für Masken?«

»Göttermasken. Geister. Die Wesen, die wir bei unseren Künsten um Hilfe bitten.«, antwortete Kushina und trat wieder ehrfürchtig vor der Wand zurück. »Bei schwierigen Versiegelungen bitten wir sie um ihre Hilfe und Kraft. Die meisten verlangen stets ein Opfer, doch sie haben uns noch nie im Stich gelassen.«

»Und… Was ist vorhin passiert? Warum bist du so plötzlich hierher gerannt?«, fragte Minato ohne nachzudenken und bereute es sofort. Kushinas Gesicht verdüsterte sich wieder und er sagte schnell: »Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst! Ich dachte nur…«

»Es hat mich einfach überkommen.«, antwortete Kushina und blickte ausweichend auf den Boden. »Es ist nicht… Nicht als würde man eine Waffe in eine Schriftrolle versiegeln. Ein Biju lebt. Es lebt IN mir. Es spricht manchmal sogar zu mir. Und als… Als ich sah wie meine Mutter… Da wurde ich einfach so… wütend. Und ich merkte, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere. An ES verliere. Und… Das sind nicht nur Masken.« Kushina sah an der Wand hoch und noch einmal folgte Minato ihrem Blick. »Das sind mächtige Reliquien. Die Oni-Maske, die ich genommen habe, wurde bei meiner Versiegelung verwendet. Mir wurde schon als Kind gepredigt, dass diese Masken unseren Chakrafluss beeinflussen können. Dass sie sogar Chakra aufsaugen. Wenn sie misshandelt werden, können sie töten. Nein, es sind keine Masken. Es sind greifbar gemachte Siegel.« Sie drehte sich zu Minato um, der staunend von einer Maske zur anderen sah. »Es sind mindestens so gefährliche Dämonen wie die Bijus.«

Minato schluckte. Er verstand nicht vollkommen, wovon Kushina redete und was sie meinte, aber was er verstand, bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut. Der Uzumakiclan schien wahrhaftig sehr mächtig zu sein…

»Die Maske hat also deinen Chakrafluss beeinflusst und du warst wieder Herr deiner Sinne?«, übersetzte er und Kushina nickte.

»So ungefähr, ja. Sie hat Kyuubis Chakra absorbiert.«

»Und diese Schmerzen hattest du…«

»Weil das ausströmende Kyuubi-Chakra mein Siegel zu sehr strapaziert hat. Das hab ich schon beim Kampf gemerkt. Ich bin noch nie so weit gegangen und…«, Kushina biss sich auf die Lippen, »Und eigentlich darf ich das nicht. Das Siegel lockern. Auch das wurde mir immer gepredigt. Siegel sind Schlösser – man kann ein Schloss nicht halb offen lassen, entweder es ist offen oder verschlossen. Ein Biju nutzt jedes Schlupfloch, um zu entkommen.«

»Was würde passieren, wenn es entkommt?«

Kushina sah auf. Ihre Augen trafen seine und Minato bemühte sich, ein möglichst neutrales Gesicht zu machen. Er wollte nicht, dass Kushina etwas vor ihm verschwieg, weil sie glaubte, er könne die Wahrheit nicht verkraften.

»Du weißt nicht viel über Bijus, oder?«, fragte sie statt zu antworten und Minato schüttelte den Kopf.

»Woher auch? In der Akademie haben wir nicht viel darüber gelernt und Jiraiya-Sensei hat anderes im Kopf…«

Kushina runzelte die Stirn. »Aber du hast gesehen, was heute Mittag passiert ist?«

»Ja. Aber nur aus der Ferne. Ich hab es nicht zum Nahkampf aufgefordert wie du. Ich konnte nur schätzten, wie stark es ist.«

»Bijus sind wahnsinnig stark. Das heute Mittag war pures Glück. Glück, dass der Jinchuuriki nicht wusste, wie man das Biju beherrscht, und dass Rokubi nicht volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangen konnte. Ansonsten wären wir jetzt vermutlich alle tot.« Kushina ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. »Mein Bruder ist so ein Idiot, ya know! Er glaubt, er könnte einen Jinchuuriki beherrschen! Aber es ist unmöglich einen Jinchuuriki zu beherrschen, der sein Biju nicht beherrschen kann! Er stellt sich das viel zu einfach vor! Als wären wir… Wären wir…«

»Waffen.«, vollendete Minato ihren Satz und Kushina zuckte bei dem Wort zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Plötzlich ergab ihr seltsames Verhalten beim Abendessen einen Sinn und Minato runzelte die Stirn. »Verstehe. Sie glauben, sie könnten dich und die anderen nach Belieben einsetzten.«

»Sie überschätzen die Kraft der menschlichen Psyche.« Kushina sah zu Boden. »Das heute… Nicht im Traum hätte ich gedacht, dass ich so weit gehen könnte! Ich hatte solche Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, ich… Ich will das nie wieder durch machen müssen.«

»Das musst du nicht.« Minato machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. »Sobald Jiraiya-Sensei zurück ist, sind wir weg. Wir werden uns auf keinen weiteren Kampf einlassen. Sie werden dich nicht als Waffe missbrauchen können. Nicht solange Ryo und ich bei dir sind. Und wenn sie es doch versuchen…«

Kushina sah auf. Sein Lächeln hatte etwas amüsiertes, als er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, und sie wusste nicht so richtig, worauf er hinaus wollte.

»Und wenn sie es doch versuchen, weißt du dich zu wehren. Immerhin bist du nicht nur der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi, das soweit ich weiß stärkste Biju, sondern auch die Red hot-blooded Habanero. Sie haben doch keine Chance gegen dich!«

Seine Worte versetzten Kushina in Erstaunen. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, auf ihr Dasein als Jinchuuriki stolz zu sein, geschweige denn mit Kyuubis Macht zu prahlen oder gar mit ihrem bescheuerten Spitznamen. Aber Minato redete, als wäre es etwas Großartiges, etwas ganz Besonderes. Als wäre sie etwas Besonderes.

Und ehe Kushina sich versah, musste sie grinsen. »Ich mach sie alle fertig, ya know!«, rief sie lachend und hob die Fäuste in die Luft. »Niemand legt sich mit der Red hot-blooded Habanero an!«


End file.
